The Act Of Hatred
by Aky-san
Summary: She HATED him. He HATED her. He was popular. She was not. And just when they had the summer break to relax form each other, they ended up seeing each other EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. until one of them snaps. - "You have to kiss me now." - "Says who?" - NaLu AU.
1. Chapter 1: The 'fateful' day

01

**Hate **

* * *

_It all started with one simple emotion._

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

I hate her.

I fucking hate her.

I fucking hate Lucy Heartfilia.

She pisses me off. Always acting all goodie-goodie, trying to be friends with everyone! That's such a stupid act and she knows it! I fucking hate stupid fake people like her. Always with that smile that makes me want to vomit in the nearest trash can. And that perfectly worn uniform. It's like she irons it 24/7! And what's with that stupid hairstyle? Does she honestly think it looks good on her? Ha! Nothing will ever look good on that sicko.

She's acting all polite and stuff, trying to be perfect or something like that.

She's even being all 'nice' to the teachers. Always offering to help them and shit. What's up with that? Does she want a higher grade or something? Because if she does, she already has all As! She must be a robot. Yeah, a robot sent from another dimension to fuck up everyone and steal our brains! I want to slap her so _hard. _

And seriously, what is up with all the helping!? She's always letting everyone copy her homework and stuff. That stupid-ass nerd. Trying to be popular by being nice to every_-fucking-_one and be the 'student of the month' or some shit.

I don't even know why she fucking comes to school when she knows every shitty little thing they teach us here! She's even the highest rated student and every teacher is very proud of the little miss good pants. Ugh. I wish she would just fall in a sewer or something. Yeah. That would be a good place to start.

I just hate looking at her pathetic crummy little face, which is what I'm doing right now.

And there she goes again, sitting with her goody friends who pretend to care about her just because she lets them copy their homework, but they never invite her out to parties. She doesn't even know they go out. Ha. Serves that bitch right.

There she is. I can almost fucking see that angel halo above her puny little head. Ugh. She's sitting at a lunch table not very far from mine, with her two 'friends'. I know both of them, since they've been hitting on me for the past few months. One of them is Angel and the other one is called Jenny Realight. Both wannabe models. Fakers like her.

Lucy is smiling like the little whore she is, thinking that everyone enjoys her pathetic company, when in fact, they only sit with her because they have to. Who's going to let them copy their homework? She's so naïve and stupid. It's because of people like her that I hate this school. Always trying to be something they're fucking not, and trying to make people love them by doing shit. Ugh. I just want to throw her a bag of attention and get this shit over with. Stupid bitch. She really makes me angry. She really needs a bitch slap.

They all laugh about something that's probably stupid and boring. And the bell finally rings. At least I don't have to watch her humiliate herself in the cafeteria anymore. Not like I'd care. I just want to go somewhere far away from that little miss goodie girl. "Perfect student"? Ha, perfect _my ass. _

She's just pathetic.

I went to our classroom—yes, we're both in the same class for some fucked up reason—only to see that everyone's already there. Ha, looks like that idiot is going to be late. Serves her right.

The teacher came in right after me, and started today's lesson about some shit. In the middle of his teaching, little-miss-perfect decided to stroll her way in, not giving a fuck about how I'm glaring at her. Prick. Ugh. I just want to –

"Heartfilia? What's going on? You're never late." The teacher said, surprised. Ugh. I really don't want to listen to this jerk explain herself. She should've stayed wherever she was. nobody's gonna care if she skips a class.

"Sorry sensei, but I got stopped by my Math teacher. She just wanted to congratulate me on my last mathematics competition." She smiled sweetly like the little bitch she is, sucking up to the teacher. And that old fart smiled back.

"Oh, that's great! I assume you got first place."

"Yes! It was hard though. The competition was very tough, because everyone was really clever, but I somehow ended up winning."

Ugh.

We know the others didn't stand a chance against her. Why's she trying to act all modest and shit?

"You may sit down." He commanded, before the little stick of perfection walked over to her desk, which happened to be in front of me. Ha ha ha.

"Nerd." I whispered as soon as she sat down, loud enough so she could hear.

She didn't reply though. Probably tying to act all mature and shit. Well she ain't foolin' me. I can see right through her silly little act. Faker.

* * *

"Dude, you should seriously stop caring about it so much." Gray advised, as we were standing in front of the school gates, waiting for the rest of the gang. "For a guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone, you're too obsessed with that Lucy chick."

"I'm not obsessed. I just fucking hate her guts." I replied, nervously stomping my foot on the ground, as a few girls walked by and winked at me. What the fuck do they want? I already made it clear that I don't like either of them.

"So, Lucy, where are you going on a vacation this year?"

My ears perked up, as I turned my head around, franticly scanning the school grounds to find the girl who had said that. And I saw them. Jenny and Lucy. They're probably waiting for Angel, since they're standing a few feet away from me. Gray noticed my staring, but he didn't say a thing.

"I have no idea, haha. I still haven't talked to my parents about it. They would probably let me go with you guys if I asked them, though." Lucy laughed, and Jenny nodded.

"I'm probably going somewhere with my parents. They don't let me go alone." Jenny sighed. "And I really wanted to spend summer break with you!" She said, making Lucy smile.

She's lying. I heard her talking with Angel last Tuesday. They said that they're both going together. Looks like they don't want to allow Lucy to come along with them. ha. I completely understand. Nobody wants a party-pooper like her to hold them down. I wouldn't invite her if my life depended on it.

"Hey guys!" It was Angel who joined the conversation next.

"So, Angel, where are you going this summer?" Lucy asked, hope sparking in her stupid eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to visit my um, grandma in Australia." Angel said.

Everyone could see that that was a lie. I mean, come on! Grandma? For real?

"Oh, that's great." Lucy said, but I could smell the disappointment oozing out of her. Serves her fucking right.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled in my face, making me shake my head and try to see what he was yelling about.

"The fuck man?"

"Don't you 'the fuck' me! We've been standing here for five minutes now! And all you were doing is staring somewhere behind me—wait. Who were you staring at!?" He asked, turning around. Uh oh. "Is it some chick!? But there's nobody behind us except for—Oh my God."

"I wasn't looking at _her. _"

"He didn't sleep well last night. He's been spacing out all day." Gray suddenly said, making Sting shout 'Ooooh ok.'. Nice save Gray, nice save.

"So are we going to McDonalds' or what?" Loke shouted, and we all started walking.

* * *

Okay. Out of all the damned days of the week, she shows up _today!? _

I finally got to spend some quality time with my bros at McDonalds and Miss-Perfect _had _to be there with her little sidekicks. They even sat at the table right next to us!

"Hey Natsu." Angel had winked at me, and I just nodded.

Now, they're ordering.

"And what can I get the pretty little lady?" the waiter asked Lucy, making her blush. Ugh. Like seriously, how could he say something like that to _her!? _She wasn't anything special! And she was _far _from pretty. Not to mention 'lady'.

"Uh, I'll take a hamburger."

"Would you like some fries with that?" he asked, winking(?) at her.

"U-um s-sure." She smiled, scratching her cheek. Ugh. She is _so _not cute at all.

The waiter left their table, and they immediately started talking like the obnoxious little bitches they were. "So, Lucy, that waiter looked pretty cute."

"Totally!" Angel agreed with Jenny.

"Yeah, he sure was something." Lucy smiled, glancing at the dude.

"So, um, he's mine." Jenny suddenly said, making the little blonde squeak.

"Yours? B-But he winked at me?"

"Winked at you? Oh _please. _He was just doing business. Did you see how he got you to buy those fries?" Angel spat out. Ha.

I should really start hanging out with these girls.

"Haha, yeah, it was pretty foolish of me to think something like that. Sorry."

And for the rest of the day, Jenny continues flirting with the waiter. She even gave him her number, and Lucy sat there awkwardly. Serves her right.

"Natsu, are you going to finish that?" I heard Sting ask, but I didn't have any time to answer, since I saw Lucy getting up. I stood up, mumbled something along the lines of 'Be right back', before I dashed out of the restaurant.

I noticed that she was alone, and she didn't look like she was happy. I just shoved my hands in my pockets, and started following her. Why? Don't ask me. I don't have a clue.

She took a sharp turn to the left, which lead us behind the restaurant. There was nobody there, except for a bench. She sat there first, and I decided to sit, too. I sat at the other side though, far away from her reach.

I don't want no ebola.

She didn't notice me, and took out her phone. I took out mine too, so I don't look like some idiot just sitting around doing nothing.

She dialed somebody's number, and started talking.

"Hey mom. Yes, this is Lucy. Where am I? Well, I'm uh," she paused to look at the sign on the street, "On High Street. I'm out with my friends. … Shut up! I _do_ have friends! I know, I miss you too. By the way, I got first place at that competition!" And there she goes, bragging about herself again. "Oh, and I guess I'm spending summer with you guys again. No, it's not that dad didn't let me, it's just that my friends aren't available this summer."

You have no idea.

"I'll be back soon, okay? I know, I know, I won't forget to buy you some fries. Bye bye!"

And she put her bag back into her pocket. It was when she got up, that she noticed me.

"Oh no." She sighed.

"What?" I spat out.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I came out for some fresh air. Why do you care?"

"You're right," she said, "I don't."

I rolled my eyes, watching her walk away from me. "Nerd!" I yelled out to her, but she didn't reply.

I returned to my table a few minutes later, after standing around like an idiot, not wanting to come in right after her.

"Took you long enough." Sting commented, and I noticed that my fries were gone. But I didn't give a fuck. After all, she made me lose my appetite. Ugly whore.

"Let's go." We got up at the same time the girls did, so they were walking in front of us the whole time. I tuned out on the guys' conversation, and listened in on what the girls were saying.

"The waiter turned out to be such a sweetheart!" Angel swooned, and Jenny agreed. "Too bad Lucy. I really thought he was into you."

Lucy laughed nervously, before redirecting the conversation. "So, um, are you guys going to Kelly's birthday party tonight?"

She's going? Heck, I'm even surprised someone like her got invited for Pete's sake!

"Oh, sorry babe but we can't make it tonight. You should go and have fun without us." Angel said.

"Oh? That's too bad. But it's okay. I won't go without you guys. After all, you're my friends!" She's pulling that nice thing again.

I know they're both going. They just don't want to be seen with someone like her. Heck, it's not even like someone will recognize her. Nobody knows about her outside of class. Where I—for instance—am one of the schools' most popular guys. She can't compete with that and she knows it.

"Aww, you're such a great friend Lucy!" they gushed, making her pathetic self feel special.

"We'll be going now. Bye!" Angel and Jenny waved at Lucy, who lived on the other side of town.

"Natsu, Gray, we're off." Loke stated, as he and Sting both walked off. It was only Gray and me now. Gray, me, and the little miss geek walking in front of us.

It got super awkward super fast, and she was shakily walking in front of us the whole time.

"So, um" Gray tried finding something to say, "You up for that party tonight? You know, the one Kelly's having." Little did Gray know, that's exactly what the girls were talking about a few minutes ago.

I laughed a little, before answering "Sure. The whole gang is going, right? Loke and Sting too?"

"Yeah, they're all going." Gray nodded.

"Cool. Damn bro, I'm really looking forward to next week!" I yelled, "Finally, three months with no school!"

"I hear ya!" Gray cheered, "It's been a while since I got to enjoy a stress free life."

"Yeah. So, what are you doing this summer? Got any plans?" I asked a bit louder, so Lucy could hear me and Gray make plans for this summer together.

"Actually, yeah, I do." He said, making me gawk at him. "But I thought the guys were getting together. We were supposed to go someplace cool!" I complained, suddenly not so happy that Lucy could hear every word.

"Sorry bro, but my dad organized some trip to Hawaii. And nobody would miss that." He explained, and I somewhat agreed silently. "And that's not all. Sting is also going with his family, and Loke is off with his girlfriend. Even if I cancelled the Hawaii trip, it would be just you and me, and that would be kind of weird."

He had a point there. "Well, I'm off. See you tonight." Gray suddenly said, and crossed the street.

Huh, funny how I didn't even notice us walking all the way here. And I noticed Lucy was still walking in front of me. Did she live somewhere around here? Now that I think about it, I don't have a clue where she lives! I've never thought about it before.

I looked around, only to notice that we were super close to where I live. Just one street away.

I quickened my pace, and caught up to her. We were now walking next to each other.

"What do you want?" She spat at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Calm your tits blondie. I don't give a shit about you."

I could see her scowl and continue to walk like I wasn't there. Oh, so she was ignoring me? Good. Cause I don't even want to talk to this bitch who doesn't even look like girl!

"I hate you." I snarled at her, making her roll her eyes.

"I hate you a lot more than you think, Dragneel."

"Well I hate you even more than that, Heartfilia."

* * *

**A/N: So guys, what do u think of this new fanfic? **

**I made it according to the poll you guys answered on, and I hope you will all like it! Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think of it! I'll update pretty soon. **

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing ponies?

02

**Confusion**

* * *

_Sometimes, we do not understand the purpose of one's actions._

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

So, she lived a few houses past mine. I never noticed that. I guess it's mainly because she always goes straight home, and I always stay out with my friends. Well, now that I know where she lives, I'll stay away from that idiot, and her equally idiotic house. Ugh. I hate her so much.

I was currently at Kelly's party, and it was pretty nice. We had drinks, sandwiches and loads of other crap. A lot of the girls got drunk, so it was pretty easy to pick them up and go make out with them in the bathroom. Which is what Sting was doing at the moment. Gray looked around for some girls too, and even Loke was checking them out, even though he had a girlfriend.

I pushed past people, to sit down on the couch. The party was in her parents' house, and it was pretty loud.

"Hey there Natsu." I noticed a girl was sitting next to me. "I like your shirt."

I had to look down to remind myself what I was wearing, and she took the opportunity to lie down on my lap. "You look so hot tonight."

Ugh I don't need another girl after me. So, I just gave her a quick kiss to get it over with, and left the room to go to the balcony, for some air.

But, the first thing I noticed when I got out, was Jenny. She was sitting on a chair, making out with some dude who I had no idea who he was. So, she _did_ come here after all. I took out my phone, which was thankfully put on silent mode, and took a quick picture of them. Lucy would love to see this.

"Mm, you look great tonight." Her boyfriend(?) said, right after they parted. "I saw you in McDonalds today. You were with Angel, and … another girl? She had blond hair, and looked like a total loser!" The guy said, laughing. Well, he _was_ right.

"Oh, _her. _She's just some girl that helps me cheat on a test, and lets me copy her homework. She's really easy to take advantage off. Poor little Lucy doesn't even know I'm the one who's been spreading that rumor about her!" She laughed.

"Rumor?" The dude asked the same thing that was bugging me. What rumor? I haven't heard shit.

"Oh, the one about her being gay." They both laughed. Well, I guess it served her right. I mean, it was her fault for hanging out with friends like these. "But I'm kind of bored lately. I wanted to prank her or something, but I don't have any good ideas."

"Oh, I know!" The guy yelled, "Get her high."

My mind went blank.

"Fuck yeah! Great idea John! I'll drug her up good! That ought to be a good show!" Jenny laughed along with the guy who's name was apparently John.

"Oh, but I wanna see! Hey, do it now!"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I'm sure a loser like her is staying at home. Call her, and tell her to come! I have some of that magic powder you need." He smirked, making Jenny grin evilly.

"This is why I hang out with you." She said, before taking out her phone, and calling someone who I assumed was Lucy.

"Hey baby!" She yelled. I was pretending to look at something interesting on my phone, so I couldn't see the expression that dude was making. "Yeah honey, I'm great. Listen Lucy, I'm at Kelly's party tonight. Yeah, I decided to come. So um, you think you can make it? … Oh, come on Lucy! It'll be a blast! Don't be a downer! … you'll be here in five? Great! See you soon!"

And they both started laughing.

She had it coming to her after all, and this is really not my business.

I walked back inside, searching for Gray. But, it seemed like he had gone home, since he probably thought that I had left too. Loke was also nowhere to be found, and Sting had disappeared almost half an hour ago. So, I was alone.

I wanted to leave too, since there was nothing else I could do, but the thought of Lucy coming here kept me in place.

And when the door opened, revealing her puny little self, my grin broke out almost instantly. She was wearing some sort of red dress, and a lot of the guys were ogling her. Well, I guess that was okay, since she showed a lot of cleavage. Wait. She's showing her cleavage!? WOW. I didn't even know she had breasts—hold the fuck up. Those things are _huge. _How the fuck did I not notice that before!?

Some of the guys even started hitting on her.

Well, she _did _look good. A little bit. But just this once. Maybe. Probably not.

I saw Jenny run up to hug her. She was holding something in her hand, but I couldn't make out what it was because of the dark flashing lights all over the house. They talked for a while before Jenny went off somewhere. A lot of people took this as an opportunity to try to talk to her, but Jenny was back real fast, holding a glass of juice.

Lucy started drinking it, and everything seemed normal.

Hold.

The.

Fuck.

Up.

DID THEY DRUG THE JUICE!?

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! She is screwed! What kind of idiot just _takes _some juice from a person they don't trust!? Oh yeah, Lucy's stupid, and she even trusts Jenny.

I started pushing the people dancing, as I made my way to the two girls. I could see John in the back, watching Lucy intently. "Hey." I said, as I stood before the girls.

"Natsu?" Jenny asked, taking a step back, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just came to tell you that someone was looking for you outside. I think she said she was your mom?" I lied, but the expression Jenny made assured me that she believed in that statement. She took her purse and dashed for the door.

"I need to get out of here quick" I heard her mumble, before she left for good.

And now, the only thing I needed to do was take care of the drugged Ms Heartfilia.

Wait!? Why the fuck would I do something like that?! I mean, come on! I don't give a fuck about what happens to her. She can go fall off the window for all I care.

"Hey girl." I heard someone say, as I turned around to see somebody I don't know standing next to Lucy. Heh. I hope he rapes her or something. That would be fun to watch.

"I love this rainbow.. it's so chewy with all the marshmallows" Lucy suddenly blurted out, staring at the window.

"Ugh, it's dark out." The guy replied, "Where did you see a rainbow?"

"Purple."

"What!?"

"Because aliens don't wear hats."

I was laughing my ass off, watching the dude try to understand what's going on, and Lucy shouting out random stuff every two minutes. The guy took her drink, and his eyes darkened. "Damn. She took a strong one. Too many kinds of drugs man. You can't drink this shit."

Lucy was gone by the time he finished his sentence, and the man just shrugged. It's not his problem.

And it's not mine either.

I decided on just going home, since I honestly don't see anything interesting to do here. It's just a boring party with people who either want to be my girlfriends, or hate me from the bottom of their hearts. Well, it's not like I give a fuck. So I just walked out of the house.

Halfway home, I saw little miss perfect sitting on a bench at the side of the road. She looked totally out of it, so I decided to have some fun with her. After all, now that she's not herself, I can totally ask her everything I want to know, and she'll tell me right away.

I sat down next to her, but she didn't move an inch. Her eyes remained opened, and her gaze was glued at her shoes, her mouth twitching every now and then, and she looked like she just survived the Zombie Apocalypse.

"Mom is probably worried sick." She suddenly said, still not looking at me. It was as if she didn't even notice me. "I never really told her I was leaving."

Wait… is she sober?

"But she has the dancing ponies to keep her company."

Guess not.

"Home. I really need to go back. But the magic train already left." She mumbled, her eyes not blinking once.

"Well, you should hurry the fuck up. Your mom's gonna go ballistic if she finds out you're not home." I said, stretching out on the bench. "It's already pretty late." I glanced at my phone, and the screen showed 3 AM.

"I'm going home." She said, suddenly standing up.

Because our houses are in the same direction, I ended up walking right behind her. She kept talking about things that didn't make any sense, and I laughed the whole way home. I guess even the biggest of nerds can be funny if you give them some happy powder.

She walked up to her front door, her legs wobbling with every step she made. Was it really okay to let her walk alone like this? Yeah. Totally. I mean, it's not like I care if she steps in front of a bus.

And then I noticed something that really made me nervous. She was just about to ring the doorbell! I thought her mother didn't know about her being out! What if she like, freaks out or something!? And I'm standing behind her staring at the door like some maniac! He mom might call the police or something! Damn, I'm finished. Oh well, I could just run away.

But, just as soon as her finger was about to collide with the doorbell, I rushed in, and slapped her hand away. "Are you freaking dumb or something!? Your mom is going to go batshit crazy once she sees you fucking around at night!"

She stared at me blankly, her face showing no emotion. "Mom is sleeping."

"No shit." I rubbed my forehead, not knowing what to do. "Do you have a key!?"

"Yes."

"Then why the fuck would you ring the—never mind." I couldn't deal with such idiotism, so I took out the key from her bag, and unlocked the door. I led her to what I assumed was her room. It was pink and frilly—ew—and it looked like somebody had poured glitter over every – fucking – thing. Ugh.

"I want to sleep." She said.

"Then sleep."

"I can't. Someone needs to fight the zombie rabbit from Dimension X, and only I have the Golden Sword from The Land Of Dreams."

"..."

"I must go!" She yelled, opening the window and sticking her upper body out, "My people need me!"

"Okay, calm the fuck down!" I shouted, pulling her back inside.

"You have interfered with my quest to conquer the east plains! But, you are not worthy of being my opponent!"

"Calm your tits!"

"My tits... they are already calm... You need to check your resources!"

"EH?"

"To infinity, and beyond!" She yelled, running out of the room. I ran after her, afraid of her loud yelling waking up her parents.

"You need to go to sleep!"

"Don't underestimate my powers! Look at the awesomeness of my sword! It's over 9000!" She shouted, running back into her room.

"Quit goofing off!"

"Oh, troubled grasshopper. I shall teach you the ways of the samurai. Patience is key!"

"?"

"Ah, fear not! I shall slay the cursed warrior of death with the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"OKAY THIS NEEDS TO STOP"

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!"

"DO YOU EVEN SLEEP?"

"DO YOU EVEN LIFT BRO!?"

"TOO MANY REFERENCES IN ONE NIGHT!" I yelled.

"Abort mission! I shall need to replenish my stamina by taking a nap!" She said, lying down on the floor (?)

"The fuck woman?! You have a bed right next to you!" I yelled, watching her eyelids drop, and she was out cold in a few seconds. Damn. I don't even know how her parents didn't wake up, but I was lucky as hell.

I was about to help her get on the bed, but , uh, why the fuck would I do that?! So I left her there. She might get cold. Well boo fucking hoo, I don't give a damn.

Nobody gives a damn about her.

Fucking Heartfilia.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter of this new story!**

**To be honest, I didn't expect that many reviews, favorites, and follows on the first chapter, so it made me really excited and I couldn't wait to upload the second one! I hope you like it!**

**Answers to some of the reviews:  
-no, Lucy is not going to have a secret crush on Natsu, you can relax ;)  
-frankly, all of their family members are alive. so, it's not much of a problem.  
-no, Natsu is not going to kill her... yet...  
-yes, they really hate each other**

**~With Keys, through flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Picture Perfect

03

**Shame**

* * *

_We all have something we want nobody to know._

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

"Okay kids, today we're going to do a project." Bisca-sensei said it like it was a good thing. Fucking projects. "And so, everybody pick a partner!"

Oh fuck no. I really hate partner picking. Because none of my fangirls ever want to be in a project with me. The whole class always wants to be with little miss perfect, because she's supposedly good at this shit. Ugh, why the fuck? People use her all the time. If she's so smart, she'd figure it out by now.

I noticed that she wasn't talking with Jenny though. She probably remembers what happened.

"Everyone wants to be with that bitch again." I suddenly heard the girl I was just thinking about talk. I turned around in my seat, staring at Jenny. She was standing right in front of me. "Wanna be my project partner?" Oh hell naw.

"I mean," she continued, "look at her." I didn't spare a glance towards the girl. I know what she looks like, I don't need to see her stupid face again. "She's acting so nicely. Ugh. She really pisses me off. But, that's not what I want to talk about. I'm here to ask you about yesterday." Busted.

"I was really worried, and it turns out my mother was sleeping when I got home. Why did you lie to me?"

What the fuck am I supposed to say to Jenny now!?

"Uh… I was a bit bored, and decided to play a joke on you." I lied.

"It's not like I care about your jokes, but I really wanted to stay at the party and see Lucy high." She hid her smile behind her hand, looking at the stupid blonde.

"It didn't have much effect on her." I said, staring at my hands, uninterested.

"Well, next time I'll give her something stronger." She winked at me, like I was a part of the plan, before looking at her again. "I told her that I hate her today."

I barely hid my confusion, staring at her like she grew a second head.

"I mean, I really do. I was only keeping her around because she's a good help with homework." I knew it. "And, now that this school year is ending, I don't really have any use of her anymore. I'm moving next year, so I won't graduate with you guys. So I figured I'd just ditch her. I don't have any use of her, but she still keeps following me anywhere I go. Fucking nuisance."

Yeah, being followed around by her probably sucks bad.

"Oh, stop it kids!" I heard Bisca shout, as she was slamming her hand repeatedly on her desk. "I told you to pick a partner, but not like this! Everyone wants to be with Lucy." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I guess I'll have to make up the pairs."

It's not like I gave a fuck about who I ended up with.

"I can see Dragneel's not interested in fighting. Very good behavior Dragneel." She said, pointing at me with her ruler. "So you get to be the one paired up with Heartfilia."

…

Wait….

….

"WHAT!?" I yelled, as everyone else started shouting out that they wanted to be with Lucy. Huh, typical. They all want to use her.

But wait, I can use a good grade. Yeah, I might just use little miss perfect too.

"Okay." I said suddenly, falling back in my seat, relaxing. "Cool."

"No fair!" The others shouted, one of them being Lucy. Ha. Look at her. She doesn't want to be paired up with me. Too bad.

"Settle down students," The teacher yelled, "let me explain what you'll need to do."

* * *

"Dragneel!" I heard someone yell the moment I left the classroom. I was headed for the cafeteria, and someone just _had _to interrupt me. I need my daily dose of food.

"What the fuck do you—" I stopped, once I noticed who it was. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Perfect." I laughed, watching her glare at me. "What do you want?" I spat out.

"Stop fooling around Dragneel. I just wanted to tell you what part of the project you're doing."

"I'm not doing shit." I yelled, some of the other students looking at me, but I didn't give a fuck. "You're the one who's going to do this project, _alone._"

"What!? No I'm not! You need to help too! I'm not the only one who has to do some work around here!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!? Face it blondie, no matter who you got stuck with on this project, you'd still end up doing the work! Nobody likes you! They only use you because you're good at studying! Nobody cares about what you think!" I shouted.

"Don't you think I know that!?" She suddenly yelled, and I could see tears pool up in her eyes. "You don't need to say that to me! I'm not stupid! I can see that!" She kept shouting, students gathering to see what was going on. I stood there, paralyzed, as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, before turning around, and leaving the scene.

I watched her disappear somewhere in the hallways, before I could finally move my feet again. What the fuck had just happened!? She was aware that she was being used? So why the fuck would she just go ahead and take it?

"You should go after her man." I heard Gray speak from behind me. When did he come!?

"Yeah dude. Apologize." Sting was suddenly next to me. I guess they both saw what happened.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled, "I don't give a fuck about that bitch! She can go fuck herself for all I care! Let's go. I'm starving." I said, as they silently trailed after me. The other students didn't say a word, and just watched me go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"It's Lisanna's birthday tonight." I heard Loke say, as we were all in front of the school gates now, leaning against the gates.

This was my big chance! I've been trying to score Lisanna for a year now! We used to be childhood friends, and I guess I used to like her a lot. I don't like her now, but imagine the popularity I'd get if she was my girlfriend. I mean, it's not like I'm not popular enough, but I'm not very popular at her school, and I plan on expanding my popularity since she's an icon at her school. Nobody has ever gotten the chance to date her. I'll ditch her once I get what I want.

"Yeah, I heard that too. She invited us yesterday." Gray said, as I looked at him with curiosity. "You guys can go. I'm not going to a party at her place. I really don't have a good feeling about this." Gray was always a pessimist, but I wasn't going to let this ruin my chances.

"Oh? We have to go!" Sting yelled, "I bet it's gonna be awesome!"

And I thought the same. I'd have a girlfriend by tonight, and I'd be set sailing to the sweet life.

* * *

I was wearing my totally hot red shirt, and my black jeans. And damn did I smell good. I was ready to go to the main event for the night, as I put on my flaming red converse and walked outside of my house to meet the guys. We decided to take a cab, so we could get there faster.

And damn was that a good idea, because the party was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G even thought it was only 9PM. The people there all knew me, and most of them went to my school. A lot of the girls tried to flirt with me but I got my eyes set on my former crush. I needed this, so I hurried up and walked up to her, to ask her the big question.

"So, um, nice party you got here." I said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, glad you could make it." She smiled, wearing her violet dress. She was drinking the spiked punch she'd made.

"So, uh, are you free tomorrow?" I asked, smoothly.

"Oh?" She laughed, "Is the almighty Natsu Dragneel asking me out on a date?"

"Of course." I winked, as she giggled.

"That would be awesome." She smiled. Ha. Too easy.

"Too bad I can't come. I'm not single anymore Natsu."

And that is the story of how I died.

Well, not really, but I was still full blown shocked. "What?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled sweetly, and that's when I noticed that everyone was staring at us. When did the music stop? Did they hear everything?

"Did Natsu just get rejected!?" A girl asked, the others whispering something.

"Damn, I've never seen that guy get rejected before."

"Come to think of it, I've never even seen him ask a girl out before."

"Yeah, and he gets rejected on his first try?" A few guys laughed.

"Maybe he isn't as desirable as we think."

"Well, he's just an ordinary human after all."

"I even heard he was acting like a jerk and made a girl cry today."

"Yeah, I was there. He called her stupid in front of everyone and made her cry."

"Damn, what a jerk."

"Ew, I don't think I like him anymore!"

"He's so unappealing after this!"

"idiot."

"I heard that he makes out with girls just for fun."

"That's terrible!"

"What a moron!"

"He's not even that cute!"

My world somehow came crumbling down after Lisanna's boyfriend showed up, and kissed her in front of me.

"Listen up brat," Turns out he was older than me, "Get the fuck out of here before I break your teeth."

I couldn't fight this guy!

So, I just awkwardly took my jacket, and exited the house. I heard laughter after I closed the door, and everyone was badmouthing me. This can't be happening.

I got a call from Gray a few minutes later, as I was walking home.

"_Dude, the fuck happened? I told you I had a bad feeling about this!_"

"How do you know that something happened!?" I asked, surprised.

"_Oh shit, you haven't seen it! I was just at home, when I saw a picture of you on Facebook. Someone uploaded a pic of you watching Lisanna and some dude kiss. Your face is pale and disappointed, and the caption was: 'Natsu Dragneel REJECTED like the little pussy he is'. So I called you._ _I was just on the phone with your mother. She called me to ask what was going on. Apparently someone sent the picture to her phone, and she wanted to know what happened. She's pissed, man. She wants you home this instant. She even told your father about this. You're screwed. And I even saw that Sting and Loke liked that picture. Lisanna liked it too." _

And just like that, my social life had crumbled into little bits and pieces. I was going to be killed by mom and dad, and my face was all over Facebook. I'd be dead by the morning.

What am I going to do now!?

What am I supposed to tell mom?! What if people start mocking me at school!? And I thought that Sting and Loke were my fucking friends! They didn't even come after me when they saw me leaving!

Mom didn't even know about this. Neither did dad!

And that bitch Lisanna, liking that picture!

I was super popular!

Why would they all turn their backs on me!?

And dad is going to kill me once I come back home!

I have no one!

"_You okay man? Natsu?"_

I'm screwed. I'm fucking screwed. I even had a beer in my hand when I asked Lisanna out! So it must be on the picture! My dad is going to kill me once he sees it!

And I told mom that I was going to study at Sting's place! She had no idea about the party!

I'm over.

"_Natsu?"_

I'm finished.

"_Bro?"_

I'm even worse than that bitch Lucy.

_"__You there man?"_

I'm the worst. Everyone hates me now.

"_Hey?"_

I'll be the laughing stock of the school.

"_Hey man, your mother told me that your sister's health has worsened."_

Wendy?

_"__She said it's really bad this time."_

And I never even visit her at the hospital.

_"__You know she's dying__… __right?"_

I let my phone drop to the ground, before rushing to see my little sister. Her health was getting worse!?

What about her coma!? What if she doesn't wake up!?

What if they pull the plug!?

I pushed open the doors of the hospital, running up to the woman behind the counter.

"I need to see my little sister!"

"Visiting hours are over young man. You're really late. It's 10:32 PM. You can't be seeing anyone." She said, pushing up her glasses.

"SHUT UP! Her health is getting worse! I need to see her!"

"I understand, but you need to wait until tomorrow."

"NO! I have to see her NOW!"

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to go before I call security."

"BUT I NEVER VISIT HER! I'M A HORRIBLE BROTHER!"

"Security!" She yelled, and I saw two guys in matching uniforms walk up to me.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HER!"

"Sir, you should leave before we use force." One of them said, as they gripped both of my hands. That's funny, because it feels to me like _you're already using fucking force. _

"SHE MISSES ME!" I yelled, before I got thrown out of the hospital, the glass doors being slammed shut in front of my face.

This was it. I knew Wendy had a terrible illness, and I never visited her anyway. Her condition worsened by the minute, but I never really noticed. Mom kept saying how her face was really pale, and how she might start losing her hair. I never really thought much about that, and escaped it by hanging out with the first girl who called me.

I was defeated now.

I started walking off somewhere, in an unimportant direction. I had nowhere to go. I can't show up home how, my parents are still new to this whole "Natsu is going to parties" thing, and mom is probably still upset about Wendy's condition. And I can't go back to the party, since they kicked me out.

No matter which girl I call now, I won't be able to get her to go out with me, because by now, everyone's seen that picture. Not to mention my phone is somewhere on the street, broken. And I can't show up at Gray's since he's probably mad at me.

I suddenly found myself, knocking on a door. What? I never wanted to go anywhere! The fuck? Oh no. Not here. I don't want to be here. Why did I even come here?

The door suddenly opened, revealing the last person I wanted to see.

"Dragneel?" She yelled in surprise, and I still couldn't find the willpower to turn around and leave. I was just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ignored her question, pushing her to the side, so I could enter her house. I walked past the hallways, not bothering to take off my shoes, before I went into the living room.

I could hear her close the door behind me.

I ignored her little rant, as I sat down at the table in the living room. She had been doing the project. I started finishing the notes she had been taking, as I solved some of the equations. She'd already done most of the work, and I was just wrapping up what was left of it. She sat down on the chair next to me, watching me write.

"My parents are on some business trip. They won't be back until next week." She suddenly said, and I didn't spare a glance towards her. "You can come stay here every day, if you don't have anywhere else to go."

I ignored the curiosity of how she even knew that I was in social trouble and needed to lay low for a few days, because I saw her laptop on the couch. I guess she's seen the picture. Great. Even the almighty nerd liked it.

She watched me write for a few more minutes, before she mumbled something about 'getting snacks', and left for the kitchen.

I stood up, and went to her laptop. I carefully opened it, just to see that it was already on. And the first thing that showed itself on the screen, was the picture of me on Facebook.

Damn, it really was bad.

I looked like an idiot.

My face was completely pale, like I had seen a ghost, and you could clearly see the surprise and disappointment in my eyes.

And that's when I noticed who put it up.

Jenny.

Was she even at the party? I don't remember seeing her. Well, she must've been, since she's clearly the one who took the picture. That idiot. I thought she was into pulling pranks on Lucy, not me. I guess she's just a good for nothing jerk who likes ruining people's lives. 'Natsu Dragneel getting REJECTED like the little pussy he is!'

Damn.

My eyes fell to the likes, and I immediately regretted it.

837.

And the picture was only uploaded two hours ago.

Has everyone already seen it!?

But then I noticed something else. Even though this was Lucy's facebook, she hadn't liked the picture! What!? I thought for sure that she'd do it.

Holy shit.

387 comments!?

I'm over.

I knew that I wouldn't like it, but I still scrolled down to read some of them. And it was a big mistake.

Angel: HAHA! He fucking deserves it!

Jenny: I KNOW right!?

John: Woah! Wasn't that the dude from yesterday?

Jenny: Fuck yeah. Look at him!

Sting: LMAO

Loke: :')

Lisanna: This is my permanent wallpaper.

Jenny: I would put it to be my wallpaper too, but his face is just too ugly XD

Lisanna: LOL XD

I scrolled down, and there wasn't even one good comment. They were all along the lines of 'Get off the internet, jerk', or 'you deserve it', or something like 'ha, silly cunt'.

When did people start hating me so much!?

I am a role model. Every girl in my school has a crush on me! Well, not anymore.

And that's when my eyes landed on something I didn't think I would even see. Lucy's comment. To be honest, I was a little surprises she even _had _facebook.

Lucy Heartfilia: Are you this low Jenny? You should take it down before you ruin his life :) After all, everyone has a bad picture. I mean, let's not even BEGIN to talk about yours.

Even though her comment was being overshadowed by the many other hate comments, I saw some people were supporting her. She even got 23 likes on her comment. And one of them was from Gray.

People hated on her, and wrote things like 'go do your homework', or 'the books are waiting for you', but she hadn't replied to any of them.

Why the fuck was she taking my side!? She should like that fucking picture and hate me like everyone else. I fucking made her cry. She deserves to like that picture.

"Dragneel?" She yelled from the kitchen, and I immediately slammed the laptop shut. "What do you want?" I shouted back.

"What do _you _want? I'm making a sandwich for myself. Want one? Or will you stick with chips?"

She's making me dinner!? The fuck!?

"Uh, sandwich." I said, sitting back down on the table.

She was back a few minutes later, and set both of our sandwiches at the table. We both took a bite, and let's just say it wasn't bad. For a nerd.

So, we just kept eating and finishing the project that was due tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well this took a while to write *wipes away sweat* **

**Yo! How've you all been doing!? **

**Well, I'm great, but school started, so... that's probably going to change soon :/**

**Also, thanks for reading, I'm delighted to read all of reviews, and I got 20 reviews on the second chapter? Like... really? Wow. Thank you. **

**If the reviews keep coming, you can expect the next chapter in 4-5 days :) Thank you!**

**~ With Keys, through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Until Tuesday

04

**Refusal**

* * *

_Each of us has a thing we refuse to believe, no matter the evidence._

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

We finished the project in an hour, and it looked damn good, but there was still one big problem weighing down on my shoulders: Where the fuck am I supposed to spend the night? I mean, I haven't heard from mom or dad, since I practically broke my phone. And going at Gray's was a no, since his parents were strict, and it was already past midnight. Sting and Loke were probably still at that fucking party, even though we have school tomorrow, and I can't possibly go home at a time like this, where my parents are waiting for me with a gun or something.

Lucy, on the other hand, was already horribly sleepy, since she almost fell asleep on the table. So, I can't stay here any longer. I guess I should just head home and die.

Yep.

"Do you need to use my phone or something?" I heard her ask, as she dug in her pocket to give me her phone. And that's when I noticed she was wearing. Grey sweatpants and a fucking pink hoodie. That looked so damn comfortable. And here I was, in my tight black jeans.

I ignored the thought of ripping those clothes off of her and wearing them myself, as I dialed my mom's number.

"Natsu? Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how late it is, and how many—"

"Mom."

"Your dad is worried sick, young man! When you come home, I am going to—"

"Mom."

"Not to mention you lied to me! I thought you were at Sting's, studying! When you were—"

"MOM" I yelled, as Lucy shrieked in surprise and fell off her chair.

"Is that a girl?" I heard her ask from the other side of the line, and I immediately panicked. The fuck was I supposed to say now!? She won't want to hear a single word!

Lucy suddenly grabbed the phone from my hands, yelling "Hi there Ms Dragneel. How very nice to meet you"

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK!?

I made a grab for the phone, but she backed away. I could hear my mother speak.

"Why hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Gray's cousin, Cindy. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could give me the recipe to your lemon pie? Natsu has been talking nonstop about how great of a mother you are, and how he loves your cooking. He's been saying things like 'She's always so sweet', and he really said he liked your pies. So, I was just wondering if I could have a recipe."

"O-Oh? Well, hello dear. Sure! I'll be happy to give you my recipe!"

"Thank you dearly! Also, if you don't mind, Gray wanted Natsu to stay over for the week, since his parents are off on a business trip until next Tuesday. My parents are going as well, and that's why I'll be staying with Gray. So, he didn't want it to be boring, and he called Natsu over. You don't need to worry about food or anything, and he can borrow Gray's clothes. I think this will be good for the both of you, since you probably need a little time off from this idiot."

My mom laughed. "Sure sweetie! He can stay until Tuesday! It's better that way."

"Yeah! You will have enough time to clear your head and relax from all the commotion, and I'll even help Natsu with his homework."

"Oh, thank you dear!"

"And one more thing: I have a boyfriend, so you don't need to worry about anything. I'm just saying this cause I know how worried mothers can be, and you need the right amount of information to assure Natsu stays safe."

"Aw, aren't you the cutest thing! Thank you Cindy!"

"No problem ma'am. I'm here to help."

"And has Natsu really been talking about my cooking?"

"Oh yes! He hasn't stopped since he got here! He's so sweet!"

"Oh, how lovely!"

"Oh, and the picture you received was from a few months ago, when we were at a study party at Lisanna's. She suddenly took out some alcohol and gave it to everyone. We were really surprised, and that's why Natsu was making that ugly face, ha ha!"

Mom was laughing really loud. "Oh, what a big misunderstanding! I thought it was from tonight!"

"Well, if you need anything, call this number, since Natsu's battery died, and Gray and I don't have a charger that can fit his."

"Okay sweetie, thank you very much, I'll be sure to call. Bye bye, and tell Natsu I'll be making him my lemon pie once he comes home! I'll write the recipe later, and he'll give it to you some other time."

"Okay Ms Dragneel, good night!"

She pocketed her phone, and it took me several minutes to finally close my mouth, and stop staring at her face.

Did this just happen!?

Like, for real!?

Did she really just save my relationship with mom, _and _my life? The fuck!? How in the world did she do that!? I never knew she was good at acting!? No, I never knew she was _fucking amazing _at acting!

And honestly, how did she know I liked lemon pie!? Nobody knows that!

"Hey," I yelled, "how did you know I liked lemon pie!?"

"I don't know. Lucky guess?"

"So… what if I didn't like it?"

"We'd be busted."

"WHAT!?"

How could she act so casual!?

"And you even called me an idiot!"

"You've done that to me a lot of times."

Well, I can't argue with that.

But there was still a huge problem. Where the fuck am I going to sleep tonight? And what about Gray? He still doesn't have a clue about anything that just happened. Mom even has his number! She might call him or something! And I can't just show up at home after everything that Lucy said. I have to stay somewhere until Tuesday! WHY THE FUCK DID SHE SAY THAT?!

Tuesday!?

That's in like, 5 days! I don't have five fucking days! I mean, tomorrow's Friday! I could've just gone home after this night! Now I have to fucking find someone who will let me stay five fucking nights! FIVE NIGHTS!

Who the fuck would do that!?

"I'll go get you a pillow. You're sleeping on the couch."

My head snapped up as I looked at the girl walking up the stairs which lead to her frilly pink bedroom if I remember correctly.

Wait? What did she say again?

She's getting me a pillow? I'm sleeping on the couch? As in, _this _couch? In _this _living room? In _this _house? What? Why would I sleep here? Oh.

She's trying to help. Ha. Silly Heartfilia. I don't need your help.

"Thanks but no thanks nerd." I yelled, before opening the front door, and walking out of the house.

* * *

It was 2AM, when I had finally knocked on the door to the only place where I could stay. I bolted out of Lucy's place because I don't need her help.

The door opened.

She can keep her crummy house to herself. I don't need to sleep there. I have thousands of other friends who will let me stay for the night. I can handle myself.

"Hey."

Because if she thinks I'm going to stay at her place just because I don't have anywhere else to go, she's sadly mistaken.

"Hi."

I don't need her.

I listened to the door close after me with that familiar click, before taking off my shoes, and walking to the living room I know all-too-well.

The couch had already been laid out perfectly. I smirked.

I don't need Heartfilia.

"You knew I was going to be back."

I don't need her.

"Yeah."

But, after an hour, I somehow ended up going back to her. Why? I don't know. I didn't even go to any of my friends. Or what I thought were friends. I just took a stroll down the street, sat down on a bench, and went to a coffee shop that's opened 24/7 to get us some coffee.

"You can wear these." She said, throwing me a pair of black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. Damn, that shit looks comfortable.

"Is this yours?" I asked, eyeing the items. The t-shirt looked too big for her, and the sweatpants were a boy model.

"The t-shirt's mine, but the sweatpants are my cousin's. He drops by every now and then, and he left these here last time he visited." She said, sitting down on the floor, and taking out her laptop.

"Why the fuck do you have a t-shirt like this? It's just my size!"

"I like wearing bigger t-shirts. I don't know why. They're so comfortable." She was typing something while talking to me, but I couldn't see what because of the distance.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes, and damn was I surprised when I came back.

Food. Tons of it. It was all spread out on the coffee table next to the couch, and Lucy was sitting on the couch, her laptop still in her hands.

"You looked like a guy who could use some midnight snacks." She laughed, before typing something.

"I got you coffee." I blurted out, watching her eye me in confusion.

"What kind of poison did you put in it?"

I stifled a laugh, and just rolled my eyes, before giving her the coffee, and taking mine. I sat down next to her, so I could have a good view of her laptop screen. Oh. She was chatting with Gray. Cool.

…

"WHAT!?" I almost choked on my coffee, watching her stare at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me! Why are you talking with Gray?"

"He asked me for my phone number." She said calmly.

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"He wanted to talk to you, idiot." She rolled her eyes, and her phone suddenly started ringing. I recognized Gray's number and picked up immediately.

"_Hey there Lucy." _

"It's me dimwit."

"_Oh. I wanted to talk to you, but apparently you're 'not available'."_

"I kind of broke my phone." I ignored the stares I got from Lucy, and listened to what Gray had to say.

"_Okay? But the thing is… CINDY? THE FUCK!? YOUR MOM FUCKING CALLED ME."_

"OH SHIT!"

_"__I KNOW RIGHT!? I mean, I was just getting ready for bed, and she was like, 'You have a wonderful cousin'. She thanked me for letting you stay until Tuesday. FUCKING TUESDAY. I don't remember agreeing to shit!"_

"Look man, a lot of shit happened. Long story short: I'm at Heartfilia's, and my mom thinks I'll be staying at your place until Tuesday."

_"…"_

"Gray?"

_"…"_

"Bro?"

_"__YOU'LL BE STAYING AT LUCY'S!? WHAT!? WHY!? THE FUCK!?"_

"I told you, it's a long story."

"_Okay bro, but I want all the details when you get a hold of a computer or something. ALL the details. From the first hug, to the first kiss, to the first—"_

_"_EW GRAY STOP!"

_"__Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm going to go now, my cousin Cindy is hungry."_

"Ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes, before pressing 'End Call', and giving the phone back to Lucy, who was apparently _still _chatting with someone.

I glanced at the screen, and noticed it was someone by the name of 'Laxus'. Who the fuck is this guy? I don't give a fuck about what she thinks of me watching her chat, so I just read the conversation.

Laxus: So, you're free this Saturday?

Lucy: Sure.

Laxus: Damn, it's gonna be good. Remember, the party's at 8.

Lucy: I know ;) can't wait!

Laxus: What about that thing?

Lucy: Oh, we can go tomorrow after school.

Laxus: What time do u finish

Lucy: 6:30PM.

Laxus: I'll pick u up in front of the gates

Lucy: ok

Laxus: I'll bring my Ferrari B|

Lucy: lmao

Laxus: jk

Lucy: So, tomorrow after school we go get that thing, and then Saturday at your place?

Laxus: yeah

Lucy: it's gonna be amazing

Laxus: I know

Lucy: I should wear something pretty

Laxus: yeah

Lucy: Okay I need to go, this idiot is staring at my screen

Laxus: You have a guy at your place at 3AM?

Lucy: relative

Laxus: oh. Need me to beat him up?

Lucy: nah

Laxus: kk bye then

Lucy: bye bye

She logged out, before giving me the laptop. "I'm going to go to bed, you can use it if you want."

I didn't say anything. I watched her finish her coffee, before she stretched and picked up her phone, sliding it into her pocket. She was already walking up the stairs, when I mumbled

"Who was that?"

The way she abruptly stopped moving signalized that she had heard me. Fuck.

"A friend." She said simply, still not moving an inch, as if she was waiting for my reply.

"Why did he talk to you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"To buy something."

"Saturday?"

"Party."

"You're going with him?"

"Yes."

"At his place?"

"Yes."

"is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"He's not!"

"You're fucking lying!"

"Why would I lie!?"

"Is he your fucking boyfriend or not!?"

"Damn it Dragneel! Why do you care!?" She yelled, before slamming the door of her room.

She was right.

Why do I care?

I don't.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Natsu... tsk tsk...**

**So I updated in 4 days, just like I said, because of ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! **

**As I said last time, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Speed of light style. **

**Also, school is canceled due to teachers wanting bigger payment and stuff, and now I've got two more weeks off from school! WOOO! **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I love you guys! Next chapter will probably be in 4 to 5 days as well, according to the reviews.**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~ **

* * *

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Social Network

05

**Realization**

* * *

_Because we will understand everything sooner or later. _

* * *

Chapter 5:

* * *

I never even understood why she just saved my ass.

I mean, I was a jerk towards her, and she just goes ahead and fucking solves all my damned problems with mom. Ugh. What the fuck is she trying to prove? She's probably just trying to get on my good side or something. I hate people like her. She's so fake.

Why the fuck am I even staying at her place?

I logged on to my facebook account, once I was certain that she was in her room.

34 notifications. Great. Almost all of them were about the picture of me on the internet. I really didn't want to go check out how many likes it had gotten, or how many comments it has, so I just checked the messages.

6 new messages.

Fuck.

One of them was from Gray, one from Sting, Loke, Lisanna, Angel, and I even had one from Jenny.

I opened up the one from Jenny first, since I was really curious.

Jenny: Aw Natsu, you look so cute on that picture! Ha ha!

I left her a 'seen', and didn't reply since I really didn't want to waste time on her.

I opened up the one from Angel next.

Angel: Natsu! What happened to your face!?

I didn't reply to that either. Let's see what Loke's written to me.

Loke: ha! U should've seen ur face bro. But seriously, where r u?

I clicked the one from Sting.

Sting: Where u at bro? U comin' back or what?

Gray's message was about how he got sick or something, and he won't be going to school tomorrow.

I checked the time. 5AM.

I really need to control my sleeping habits. I always say that, yet I end up falling asleep really late every night, and curse myself in the morning, promising to go to bed earlier the next day, which I don't do.

I opened up Lisanna's message last.

Lisanna: Where did u go?

I decided to reply.

Natsu: Where do u think? Ur bf fucking kicked me out.

She was online, so she replied right away.

Lisanna: The party's still going strong. U can come back if u want.

Natsu: You're kidding me right

Lisanna: No, haha. I'm honest. U can come. I'll tell Brent to lay low

Natsu: Fuck you

Lisanna: r u sure u wanna talk to me that way?

Natsu: Why not?

Lisanna: I can tell Brent

Natsu: I don't care

Lisanna: Look Natsu, sorry. I didn't mean to let Brent kick u out

Natsu: Then why didn't u stop me from leaving? U even liked that picture

Lisanna: Oh, so u saw it

Natsu: Of course I fucking saw it. It's all over the damned internet

Lisanna: ikr XD

Natsu: .

Lisanna: where u at now

Natsu: Home

Lisanna: rly?

Natsu: rly.

Lisanna: I sent that pic to ur mom. She said ur still not back home

Natsu: So u r the one who sent her that pic

Lisanna: yep

Natsu: Why? We're best friends

Lisanna: Natsu u need to grow up. That was like, ten years ago.

Natsu: Ik

Lisanna: So grow up and leave me alone

Natsu: k

Lisanna: I dun love u like that

Natsu: Ik

Lisanna: …

Natsu: …

Lisanna: I hope ur not mad about the pic

Natsu: u think?

Lisanna: meh

Natsu: …

Lisanna: im going now

Natsu: I miss u

Lisanna: I know

Natsu: I miss the old u

Lisanna: …

Natsu: wanna talk on the phone?

Lisanna: Not rly. Im going now :)

Natsu: oh

Lisanna: yeah.

Natsu: Bye

Lisanna: bye

I slammed the laptop shut in frustration. We used to be so close. We used to play together all the time when we were kids. We even promised to get married when we grow up. I guess I'm not into her anymore, but I still want to keep the little weak string of friendship we had.

I guess she moved on, and I really need to move the fuck on too. She almost ruined my whole life and I said I miss her?! That's so not like me. I wish I could just teleport there, slap her, and teleport back here.

I need to grow the fuck up and leave her be.

She's not the Lisanna I knew.

She's somebody else now.

She's not the old Lisanna I used to play hide and seek with.

She grew up.

But her personality shrunk.

She's not the sweet little girl I used to know, who'd always care for me and play with me.

She grew the fuck up.

I keep forgetting that.

"You need a hug?" I heard Lucy ask, before looking up to see her standing on the stairs. She was wearing gray pajamas with little red hearts, and she was wrapped up in a blanket. She looked like she hadn't had a little bit of sleep, even though she went to bed a few hours ago.

"What?" I choked out, watching her walk down the stairs. She stood in front of me, looking me in the eyes. "I said," Her eyes showed no emotion, "Need a hug?"

Natsu, this is Lucy you're talking to.

Snap out of it. This is the school's biggest nerd. She's hated all around campus, and people use her all the time. She's dumb, plain, and a full-blown faker.

But she's also the girl who helped you out when you needed someone the most.

"I don't need a hug from you." I spat out, watching her roll her eyes. Was she really thinking that I would stoop so low and actually _hug _her pathetic little self!?

She walked into the kitchen, and came out a few minutes later, with two cups of warm milk. She gave one of them to me, and kept the other one to herself. Sitting down next to me, she sipped some milk from her mug, before leaning back against the couch, and closing her eyes. I was wondering how it felt, so I did the same. The milk was really warm, and I really needed some stress relief, because if I kept thinking about Lisanna the whole night, I'd never fall asleep.

"You know," She suddenly started talking, "You shouldn't go to school tomorrow. I mean, everyone will be there, and you'll get a lot of negative attention."

Well, she had a good idea for once, but I really did not see the point in hiding from my problems. And I'm saying that while hiding in the nerd's house. Ugh. How did I even get into this mess?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't plan on hiding." I mumbled, still not opening my eyes.

"Okay." She said softly, and I could hear her movement. I opened my eyes a few minutes after that, and looked at the left side of the couch. She was gone. Unconsciously, I let my hand fall to the spot where she had been sitting, and it was still warm. She wasn't much of a company, but it was better to be with someone than alone.

I went up to her bedroom, and knocked on the door. When I didn't get a reply, I opened it, and went in. the lights were turned off, and the windows were open. It was really cold outside, so the room had become chilly too. I saw her sitting on her bed, wrapped up with her blanket. She was staring out the window, so I sat down next to her. I looked out the window too, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Why are you looking at the sky!? There's nothing interesting there."

"Maybe you just can't see what I'm seeing."

I looked again. Trying to notice something fun in the sky, but no matter how hard I tried, the only thing I saw were stars and stuff.

"I want to fly." She suddenly said, and I looked at her. I could see the stars reflecting in her eyes, and her mouth was slightly open.

"You really like the sky, huh?" I asked, still not looking away from her.

"I guess." She blinked, but didn't stop staring out the window, "I can't fall asleep without seeing the stars, so I always sleep with my window open.

"Even when it's snowing!?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Even when it's snowing."

I looked back at the sky. She was right. I couldn't see what she was seeing, but I _wanted_ to see it. Why? I don't know.

"You should go to bed." She suddenly said, before resting her head on the pillow. I sat on the bed watching her a little while longer, before getting up, and walking to the door.

"yeah." I said, before opening the door, to leave the room, and go to sleep.

I wanted to see something more in the sky.

But what am I supposed to look for?

* * *

I opened my eyes to the feeling of being shaken back and forth. "Cram crackers!" I yelled, as someone slapped my face. The fuck!?

"Finally!" I heard the geek yell, as I sat up right away. "I finally got you to wake up! After ten minutes of trying!" She yelled happily, before dashing off to the kitchen.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" I heard her yell, and I was still trying to get used to the brightness in the room, before I looked at her phone. It was 12:50. Oh.

"WE HAVE SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!" I yelled, panicking. My backpack was home, I didn't have my school uniform with me, and I was hungry as hell!

"Well excuse _me_ for oversleeping!" Lucy yelled sarcastically, and I could see her come out of the kitchen fully dressed in her uniform, hair perfectly combed, with two little boxes in her hands.

"The fuck woman!? When did you—"

"While you were sleeping, so c'mon!" She took my hand and pulled me up, running to the kitchen. "Here. Put this on, and take this!" She handed me my uniform and bag, as I stared at her weirdly.

"I asked Gray to bring them to me."

"Lifesaver" I mumbled, before dashing to the bathroom to put on my uniform.

I buttoned up the white shirt, and put on my grey vest, before remembering something.

"I don't know how to tie a fucking tie!" I yelled, running out of the bathroom, only to see Lucy waiting for me at the front door, with both of our bags sitting on the ground next to her, and those two boxes in her hands.

"Come here." She said, and I walked up to her, feeling a little nervous when I saw her hands touch the blue tie. She fiddled with it here and there, and it was tied in a matter of seconds. "How do you not know how to tie a tie?"

"Mom ties it for me every day." I said, looking away so that she couldn't see the blush on my cheeks, but her giggling confirmed that she had seen it.

"Okay, take this." She said, giving me one of the boxes.

"The fuck is this?" I asked.

"It's a bento."

"Bento? The fuck is a bento?"

"Just open it on lunch time." She said, walking ahead of me. I shrugged and threw it somewhere in my backpack. I don't give a fuck about it.

I jogged in front of her, "I'll go ahead of you. I don't want to be seen with a loser. You'll wreck my reputation a lot more than it already is."

"Sure" she smiled(?)

I eyed her in confusion, before running ahead of her.

Weirdo.

* * *

**A/N: And so, here I am, three days later O_O **

**I told you guys that everything depends on my inspiration and my inspiration depends on you, so thanks for inspiring me beyond belief, and I hope I'll update soon again! **

**I like where this is going. **

**And now if you'll excuse me, I'll go watch some more Deadman Wonderland. **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Itadakimasu

06

**Disapproval**

* * *

_There's always someone who'll disapprove of your actions, no matter who you are. _

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

School was horrible up to this point. Nobody talked to me, and they all whispered when I walked into the classroom. I sat at the back, and some of the students were constantly turning their head to look at me.

Lucy was sitting at the front, and I noticed a lot of the girls talk to her. Why?

Jenny was absent, and so was Angel, so I had nobody to blame and shout at.

It was lunch time after a whole lot of torturing looks from the girls, so I decided to just stay in the classroom while everyone else went out. Lucy was the last one to stay in the classroom, because she was still copying the notes from the blackboard. Wow, for a nerd, she sure could write slow.

"Hey Heartfilia" I yelled, just as she was about to exit the classroom, "Where are you going?"

"Lunch." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No shit. I mean, _where? _In the cafeteria? Who are you going to sit with?"

"No." She deadpanned, showing me the little box from earlier, "I'm going up to the rooftop."

"The rooftop? Isn't that strictly off-limits?"

"Rules are meant to be broken, Dragneel."

This sentence made me smirk, as I watched her close the door. So, she wasn't all sweet like the others portrayed her. Huh. Maybe there's more to this nerd.

Feeling a bit of curiosity, I subconsciously stood up, took the little box she gave me earlier, and trailed after her.

I didn't give a fuck about the students who watched me walk through the hallways. People will always find something to talk about.

I saw her go up a flight of stairs, and I did the same. Once we climbed up, she opened the door which said "NO ENTRY BEYOND THIS POINT". Ha. Interesting.

And suddenly, I was hit with a gust of wind rushing past me, as I walked outside.

This place was amazing. I could see all of Magnolia from here, and the air was so fresh. There was a load of space to sit at, and there was nobody here. You could do anything you want without getting caught. Wow. I think I just found my new favorite place on school grounds.

I sat down a few inches away from her, and watched her sigh, with her back leaned against the fence.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

"That just sounds like a cheesy pick up line." She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"But honestly, I do. The teachers never come out here, so it's a good place to relax. I only go to the cafeteria because Jenny and Angel started wondering where I go to when its lunch break."

"Oh. But you have nothing holding you back now, I guess." I said, staring at the box in my hands.

"Yeah", she mumbled, redirecting her gaze to the sky.

I got curious, so I opened the little blue box she gave me. Turns out, it was filled with all sorts of food. It had sushi, some curry and even a little bit of salad at the side. The little rice balls in the middle looked really appetizing, but what really caught my attention were the egg rolls. It looked amazing. "So, this is a bento." I mumbled, eye-raping the food.

"Yeah, you've never tried anything like that?" She asked, opening her own, which turned out to be filled with the same contents as mine.

"No. I always eat at the cafeteria." I said, taking the spoon that was taped to the side. Lucy had chopsticks. "Why do I have a spoon?"

"You don't look like a guy who knows how to use chopsticks." She said, swiftly scooping up a rice ball with her chopsticks.

"Can't argue with that." I said, as I went straight for the eggroll. Popping it in my mouth, I felt a rush of pure bliss overtake me, before I even started chewing. This shit tasted so damn _good. _She was a really good cook. For a nerd.

I finished my food in mere seconds, and Lucy was still eating. "Look at where my life has gotten." I suddenly blurted out, "I'm eating with a nerd in a restricted area at the school. I should be down there." I said, getting up, and looking down upon the students in the school yard. "I should be fucking down there…"

She stopped chewing, and closed her box. "Go." She said, getting up. "Go down there. And have fun."

"I can't." I simply said, and I could feel the 'why' even before she said it.

"Because, who's gonna keep you company?"

…

What the fuck did I just say?!

"I mean, it's not because of _that_, you're just a nerd, you're used to being lonely. But I can't go down there because there's nobody to sit with in the cafeteria."

"Okay." She replied, "Then we'll stay here." She opened up her lunch again, and shoved her chopsticks in my hands. "C'mon, I'm going to teach you how to use chopsticks!"

* * *

Turns out, eating with chopsticks is not hart at all! I actually learned it in a few seconds. And, as a reward, Lucy let me eat her lunch. I win.

While I was gulping down all that tasty shit, I watched her call somebody on her phone from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey Laxus."

I tensed up. There goes that name again. Who the fuck is this guy!?

"Yeah, It's Lucy."

Why is she even talking to him!?

"Listen, about today…"

Does she like him!? Maybe he likes her!

"I can't make it."

I swallowed down the last bits of food, watching her fiddle with her hair. "Yeah, I know I promised to go buy it with you, but maybe we could go tomorrow, before the party."

I blinked once, twice. Why was she cancelling?

"Okay, I'll see you at six, then. And, sorry again… yeah, okay, I got it… yes… okay… Bye."

She hung up, and leaned on the fence, her eyes immediately darting up to the sky.

"Dragneel, go home without me. I'll give you the key. Just try not to make a mess."

Huh?

"And where are you going, little miss perfect?"

"That's none of your business."

"I thought you cancelled your date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Suuuuuuuure"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't."

"Then stop asking questions!"

"Fine!" I yelled, frustration overtaking me. "I'm going." I said, as I took the box my lunch was packed in. "Try not to be late for class miss perfect."

"Fuck you."

"Oh? Good girls don't say bad words."

"Yeah, well maybe good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught yet."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before I turned around and left just like that, without saying another word.

Was she hinting towards something?

Nah.

She's a nerd, and that's all there is to it.

* * *

And I finally heard the bell ring, the students exiting the classroom in a rush. Everyone went past me, nobody said hi, nor bye. But I was expecting this. Sting and Loke brushed past me in the hallway, forgetting the friendship we had, because it was suddenly meaningless, our long friendship together was being overshadowed by the event of a single night.

Gray wasn't here, and it was kind of hard sitting alone in class, watching other people socialize, and I have nobody to talk to.

A lot of people even yelled at me for being a jerk or something, but I paid no attention to it. But what really got on my nerves was when I was walking in the hall, and heard a student whisper "This is the guy who made a girl cry yesterday."

I don't know why that made me feel so mad… but I hated thinking about how I made Lucy cry.

But now, I was ready, my bag packed, and watching the students run out of the door. I turned around, and watched Lucy carefully arrange her backpack. I guess this was why she always stays last. She was finally ready, and we were the last two in the classroom.

She turned around, and smiled, "Were you waiting for me?"

"In your fucking dreams nerd." I spat out, walking away from her.

I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to feel.

I want to slap her hard, but at the same time I don't. Am I going soft!? Fuck.

* * *

Lucy still isn't back yet, and it's been two hours.

Where the fuck is she?

I pushed the thought of that idiot away, and decided to finally go visit my sister. It's really been a long time since I've done that, and I feel like I owe it to her to visit her a lot more than I actually do.

So, I took the keys, and left towards the hospital. Visiting hours would be over in just 30 minutes, so I quickened my pace.

By the time I reached her room panting, I only had about 20 minutes time with Wendy, before I'd have to leave her.

I suddenly started feeling really guilty. She's battling leukemia, and I act like I don't give a fuck. I don't even fucking think about how hard it must be for her to struggle for survival every single day, confined in the white walls of this prison, while I'm out there partying, and not caring about her. She's in a _fucking coma _and I don't even visit her for crying out loud!

I pushed the door open, expecting to see her lying on the bed, but what I saw shocked me. Lucy was there too. She was sitting on one of the chairs next to Wendy's bed, and she looked like she was holding something. She didn't see me walk in, so she kept reading something.

"And the prince and princess lived happily ever after, the end." She finished some tale I didn't know about, before setting the book down on the bedside table, still not noticing me. She was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up. "You need to wake up," She suddenly said, "Your mother and father are really worried for your safety. Your brother is sad, too. They miss you. And I want to meet you too. We would be great friends. We can play with dolls, and I can walk you to school. We would bake cookies, and watch cartoons…" I could hear her sniffle, "So I'm going to read to you every day until you wake up, you got that? You won't get rid of me that easily." I could hear her sniffle again, as she tried to laugh. "So, um, sorry for dropping in like this… I just, um, wanted to come and see you, because your mother called me to ask about how your brother was doing, and she started talking about how you're at the hospital and… I was supposed to go gift shopping with my friend, since we have a birthday party on Saturday. So, he likes the birthday girl and I'm helping him pick out a gift. I cancelled our shopping so I could come and see how you're doing… I…" She stood up, ready to leave, "I… I'll tell your brother you said hi…"

I felt a rush of energy overtake my body, and I bolted out of the hospital room. I ran through the halls, pushing everybody out of my way as I dashed out of the door, running towards Lucy's place. That Laxus wasn't her boyfriend!? He was into another girl!? She was just helping him? And she cancelled? She cancelled just to meet my sister who she doesn't even know and read her a fucking story?! Is this girl a saint!?

I ran into the living room, and stopped.

Why did I run away? I could've stayed there.

I could've stayed and talked to Wendy.

I could've stayed and talked to Lucy.

I could've stayed ant held my sister's hand.

I could've stayed…

I buried my head into the pillow on the couch, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I just finished listening to Ed Sheeran and messaging with my crush, I'm getting a new phone on Monday, I'm going out with my friends tonight, school is canceled for another 2 weeks, I finished two manga and an anime, and dad just brought pizza home. I'd say this is a pretty good day. Also, GO ANDY MURRAY! *cough* **

**Replies to some of your reviews:  
** .79-**Aww, thanks a lot! I'm so happy being able to be your inspiration! **  
Guest-**I love that anime too, also, you have the next button now :3**  
FlyingDoll4-**It's a traditional japanese lunch box they make in Japan. Google it to see images so you have the basic idea about it :) **  
OtakuLover43-**Wow, I love long reviews like yours, thanks, I had an amazing time reading it.**  
S.R-**Deaman Wonderland is a masterpiece. But, it depends on your preferences. If you like anime with a lot of gore and blood and organs all over the place, than you'll enjoy it. I love horror so I adore it! But if you don't like that stuff, then don't watch it. You will strongly dislike it**. **THE OPENING KICKS ASS! *cough***

**Thanks for reading, please leave a lovely review! I'll update faster that way!**

**~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: Some curiosity

07

**Weird**

* * *

_Everyone has that 'weird' side, but it's up to them to show it or not._

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

"Dragneel, are you hungry?" I heard Lucy asked, as I had just woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

Fuck yeah, today was Saturday! A gift to all students!

"What kind of a stupid question is that!?" I shouted back, liking the comfortable feeling of her t-shirt.

I was sitting at the table a few seconds later, watching her place my plate before me. The food looked like paradise.

"So, Dragneel, I'll be going out today." She said, before chewing some of the bacon.

"And I care… because?"

She rolled her eyes, placing the keys of the house before me. "Don't forget to lock the house, and your food is in the kitchen. And here's my number," she said, giving me a piece of paper with numbers written all over it, "if you need anything, call. But only if it's necessary, since I don't have a lot of free time."

I nodded, not really caring about the number that I'll probably never use, but silently cheering for the food she made me.

She finished a few minutes later, taking her bag, and leaving me all alone in her house. And I just thought of something. It would be nice to look around her room a bit, since I have at least a few hours till she gets back. Where was she going anyway? I thought the party was going to be at night? It's only 1PM.

I walked inside the frilly pink room with pink furniture, wondering where I should look around first. The drawers looked pretty tempting, so I decided to look there. I opened one of them, and found her jeans and shit. The next one was filled with socks, and the third one had all sorts of make up in there which she probably never even uses.

I opened the fourth one, peeking inside the pink wooden object.

…

Holy shit.

_Fuck. _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I was _not _supposed to open this drawer.

I'm not supposed to be looking at her bras.

I'm not supposed to take one out.

I'm not supposed to smell it, and _fuck _does it smell _good. _

But most of all, I'm not supposed to be _imagining _her wearing it because _damn _was it _huge. _

I'm also not supposed to take it downstairs, and I'm not supposed to _stuff it into my freaking backpack. _

I'm most certainly not supposed to _think _of taking it home with me on Tuesday.

And I'm definitely not supposed to _go back up _and peek in her _underwear drawer. _

I'm not supposed to _smell _her fucking _panties _because it's kind of making my jeans feel a wee bit too tight.

Curse my hormones.

This is _Lucy _I'm thinking about! Lucy! The idiotic know-it-all who _happens _to be hot. This is the girl who acts like a fucking angel all of the time, but she's just a damned moron with no sense of humor, or friends whatsoever.

…

I just remembered something! Nerds like her write shit in weird notebooks right? What was it called again… oh yes, a dicany! Er, dinacy. Dynasty? Um, dirany. Deviny? Demy? Fuck it. I'll just call it diarrhea.

I lifted up her pillow.

Bingo.

It was a grayish notebook with thick covers, which had the word "Diary" written on it.

Oh, that's right! Diary!

I opened it somewhere in the middle, and started reading. I don't know why I was interested in a nerd's diary which was probably as boring as waiting for a game to download. But eh, I had nothing better to do, so why not?

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a boring day.  
I got an A in my history exam, and I also passed my biology test.  
Lunch time was the same as usual, I sat with Angel and Jenny again.  
I should probably stop hanging out with them, but I don't have any other friends, so I guess fake ones will do.  
Jenny told me that my hair was a mess, and I guess she was right. I always have the ugliest hair.  
Angel copied my math homework, but I'm used to it already.  
That's basically it. _

_Signed,  
Lucy."_

If all of her entries are as boring as this one, I'd rather go watch paint dry.

I flipped to the next page, and started reading.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the worst day in the world!  
First of all, my goldfish died.  
His name was Haru, because of the anime Free.  
Haru was a little picky with his food, and I always fed him the green special fish food.  
I really miss him, since he always keeps me company, and I like watching him swim when I can't fall asleep at night.  
Also, I bumped into a guy in the hallways.  
His name was Natsu, I think.  
He's such a jerk! I heard all of the girls talk about how they loved him.  
One day, he's going to be humiliated, and everyone will hate him!_

_Signed,  
Lucy."_

THE FUCK!?

Is she a fortune teller or some shit!?

Maybe she wrote something else about me!

I quickly scanned the next pages until I found my name on one, and started reading. This one is from three weeks ago!

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a weird day.  
Mom and dad are going on another business trip in three weeks.  
Too bad, they never get to spend time with me!  
But, I also met a guy called Gray, since I tripped in front of him, and he helped me pick up the notebooks that fell out of my hands. He's so sweet!  
I wonder if he's popular with the girls…  
But then, that idiot Natsu showed up. Turns out he's Gray's friend.  
Natsu called me a nerd in front of everyone, and they all laughed.  
I hate him.  
Why does he always do this!?  
I've never done anything to him!  
He should just leave me alone!  
I wish there were more polite people in this world, like Gray!_

_Signed,  
Lucy"_

Hold the fuck up. Does she like that idiot!? What's he got that I don't?

Calm down Natsu. Listen to yourself!

Okay, I decided I've had enough nerd madness for one day, so I slammed the notebook shut, and hid it back under her pillow.

* * *

Lucy came back an hour later, and I noticed she was holding a book in her hands. I squinted my eyes enough so I could read the title from afar, and it read "Book of fairy tales". Was she into that childish shit?

Wait.

Maybe it's for Wendy!?

She _did _say she was going to read to her every day, and she had been gone for an awfully long time, so that must be it! But I still don't get why she cares so much!? Wendy's not her sister, she's mine!

Which reminds me, I still haven't properly been to see her.

I'll probably go tomorrow, right after Lucy leaves to go visit her too. I'll show up a few minutes later.

Yeah.

That'll scare the fuck out of her.

"Dragneel, I'm making spaghetti, want some?" She asked, as she was already in the kitchen. How did she even know how to cook? Well, she did mention in her diary thing that her parents are often not at home, so I guess that leaves her the only cook.

"Yeah." I said, shoving my face in the pillow on her couch. "This place is so boring~!"

"Well, why don't you go out?" She mocked me, because she knew Gray was still sick, and I had nobody else to go out with.

"Fuck you." I cursed, an idea suddenly popping into my mind.

"Hey nerd, who's going at your party tonight? Anyone I know?"

"First of all, it's not _my _party, and second of all, you don't know anybody."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

And suddenly, the humming coming from the kitchen stopped. "Oh no you don't! You are _not, _and I repeat, _NOT _going to the party!"

"I don't need your fucking permission bitch! I can go if I want!" I yelled, watching her stir the spaghetti in an abnormal speed.

"I don't want you ruining one of the rare chances I get to actually go out and have fun!"

"Who says I'll ruin it? For all you know, I could make it even better!" I shouted, jumping up from the couch as I walked into the kitchen.

"In your dreams Dragneel! The only thing you could make better is _my life _by going home!"

"You're the one who made me stay here in the first place!"

"Well I'm highly regretting ever helping you out in the first place!" She yelled, her face growing angrier by the second.

"Fuck that, I can't stay here while you go and party!" I shouted, moving in on her.

She slammed the wooden spoon on the counter, the spaghetti long forgotten, "Oh shut the fuck up Dragneel! You'd be dead if it weren't for me!"

"Well I never asked for your stupid help!"

"But I helped you anyway!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Ugh!" She yelled, stomping her foot in frustration, "We're arguing like a married couple!"

I was at the end of my nerves, as I slammed my hand in the wall behind her, trapping her between me and the wall. "Like a married couple, huh?" I breathed in her ear, watching her cheeks redden.

"W-w-what!?" She stuttered, her flushed expression worsening by the second.

"Well, if were a married couple, I guess there's no other choice."

Her eyes showed the horror she felt.

"You have to kiss me now."

"S-says who!?"

I watched her squirm in place, her blush deepening.

And then, I pulled away in an instant, my loud laughter erupting in a flash, filling the entire room.

I watched her confused expression stare down upon me, as I was rolling down on the floor, laughing my ass off. "Stupid nerd! Did you honestly think I'd let an idiot like you kiss me? Sorry, but I don't plan on catching ebola anytime soon."

I saw tears pool up in the corner of her eyes, as she let out soft and shaky breaths.

I jumped to my feet, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"I… I…" She mumbled, a single teardrop cascading down her cheek. She turned to the stove, stirring the spaghetti, before putting some of it in a plate. She set the plate on the table, and turned away from me. I could still see her tears though. "Sorry if I overcooked them." She said shakily, before walking out of the kitchen.

What did I do?

What the fuck did I do?

Oh well, at least I got my food.

* * *

Three hours had passed since that incident, and Lucy was still in her room. She didn't come out to eat lunch, and it was already 6PM. I thought she needed to meet up with that Laxus guy right now.

And, right on cue, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and saw an athletic looking guy who was probably around the age of 20, with blonde hair, expensive looking clothes, and a lightning-shaped scar running down the skin of his right eye.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep.

"Natsu."

He cracked his knuckles. I guess this was not the answer he wanted.

"I'm uh, Lucy's relative." I used her line, scratching the back of my neck.

"You'd better be." He said roughly, "Go get her. We need to get going."

"S-sure." I said, leaving him to stand in front of the house, as I walked up the stairs, and stood in front of Lucy's room. I knocked on the door, and when she didn't reply, I said "The friend of yours is waiting downstairs."

"Go away." I heard her shout.

"I said, a friend of yours is waiting for you downstairs."

"I'm not going." I heard her mumble.

"Fuck, Heartifilia, stop being such a whiny bitch and dress up." I said, slamming the door open. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees as she stared out of the window. I noticed she had been crying by the puffy red eyes, and the tear stained on her cheeks.

She looked like she didn't care that I barged into her room, and instead, she just got up, and took a black dress out of her wardrobe, walking into the bathroom, to change.

She was out a few moments later, and _damn. _I'm not going to comment on how she looked like in that dress.

She opened up that make up drawer from before, and put some of the things on her face. I don't know what she did with those tubes and shit, but she looked like she was never crying at all. She didn't say a word to me, and instead, took her keys and bag, and just walked out of the house, like I wasn't even there.

I guess I deserved that one.

* * *

**A/N: I finally have time to upload, even though it's only been four days since my last update. **

**Also, I haven't updated 'She will be loved' because I'm writing the last chapter, and I intend to make it really long. **

**'How to save a live' is also undergoing a writing process, since I'm adding a new character to the story, and having a hard time writing the background info and everything, before I can proceed. Because, a major timeskip will be happening.**

**One more thing, _please vote on the poll posted on my profile. _The story with the most votes gets to be written first. I'm doing this because I want your opinions, as well as I'm already going to finish one of my ongoing stories, so yeah. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **

**~With Keys, through Flames! Aye!~ **

**p.s.(thank you everyone who said that they liked my catchphrase) **

**p.p.s.(yes, the 5sos reference was totally intentional)**

* * *

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8: Sister Complex

08

**Happiness **

* * *

_We always have happiness in the pit of our souls, it just takes someone to awaken it. _

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

It's three AM. Fucking three AM.

Where the actual fuck _is _she!? She was supposed to be back here ages ago! I mean, it's not healthy to stay out so fucking late, and I need to go to sleep! I'm so fucking tired, but the second my eyes close, I start thinking about how they may have drugged her again, or how someone might force a kiss on her or _worse… _if I knew the address of that party, I'd be damned if I didn't went there and fucking _carried_ her back here.

Suddenly, I heard the door being unlocked, and my eyes darted in its direction, as I watched little miss perfect close the door, before leaving her purse on the table.

"You're late." I said.

"You're not my father."

"I was worried."

"Don't lie to me."

"You should've called. I would have picked you up."

"I know you'd never do that."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

I stared at her.

She was right. Even if she did call, I'd never go pick her up. Well, it depends on what time it is…

She took of her coat and _fuck, _the air's getting a little more suffocating.

"So, how was the party?"

"Good."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone do anything to you?"

"No."

"Did your friend get the girl?"

"Yes."

"…" I was running out of things to ask her, and she just kept shutting me up with every response she gave.

"Was the music go—"

"You don't have to talk to me just so I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow. I'll do it without you trying to be friendly."

Ouch.

I watched her go to the kitchen, and she was back in a few minutes, holding a cup of milk. Does she always drink milk before she goes to bed? I guess so.

"Tomorrow's Sunday." She suddenly stated, and I looked at her in confusion. So what? "You have only two more days here. Then, you'll be free, and you'll never have to talk to me again. I gave the project, we'll get out grades on Monday."

She was right.

I only have two days.

But that somehow made me feel weird. I don't know what kind of weird. It was just… weird. I wasn't sad that I'd be leaving, but I wasn't thrilled either.

"Good night." She said, in a tone that showed no emotion at all, before she went up to her room. No, that wasn't evil at all.

"Sleep tight…" I mumbled after she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and I had to hold my hand to her mouth, so she doesn't scream and frighten the neighbors. I saw panic in her eyes, and she started squirming beneath me. I am an evil genius.

Okay, maybe this was not the best idea I ever had. Maybe I wasn't supposed to wake up first, and climb on top of her, sit on her stomach and hold her mouth shut with my hand. But eh, I had my reasons.

"Hey Heartifi—" I stopped myself, "_—Lucy," _It was the first time I ever voiced her name out loud, even though I called her that in my head nonstop. It sounded a bit weird now that I actually said it, and I kind of felt different. "Are you still mad at me?"

She furiously nodded her head up and down, my hand still glued to her mouth.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. You stop being mad at me, and I get off of you gently, and leave you be. Or, you keep being mad at me, but I get to rape you." I saw her eyes widen in fear, and she started shaking her head.

I had already pinned her arms down with my free hand, and there was nothing she could do.

"So, if you want to stop being mad at me, you have to nod, but if you want to stay mad at me, shake your head, and I'll have some fun. Okay?" She immediately nodded her head in terror. "Good choice. Oh, one more thing. You have to promise that you won't scream when I let go. Okay?" she nodded again.

I released my hold on her hands, and freed her mouth. She gasped for air, coughing.

A moment of sheer silence passed, as she was trying to catch her breath.

"O..kay… I'm… not mad… just… get off." She said, in between pants.

"Okay." I said, not moving an inch.

"I thought you said you'd get off!"

"I never said I'd do it right away."

I watched her blush scarlet, as she stared at me in utter disbelief.

"What?" I asked, "Is little Lucy afraid of big strong Natsu?"

The face she had on was priceless, and her blush just kept spreading. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"You know I'm twice as strong as you, right? You're good at physics. You should know that when it comes to strength, there's nothing you can do if I decided to have my way with you." She swallowed, _hard. _

"So, I just wanted to ask. What were you thinking when you just let a 17 year old teenage boy into your house, and let him stay for a few days?"

She started at me, "I didn't think you'd be interested in me, so you wouldn't try anything."

"You got that right. I may not be interested in you, but I _am _a guy after all. Even if I wasn't interested then, I could start being interested _now._"

"N-no!" She shouted, "There's no way—"

"—Oh, but there is." I said, smirking down upon her flushed face.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before I finally got up, and stretched.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, now sitting on her bed, watching me carefully.

Why _did _I do that?

I have no fucking idea.

I just got up feeling a bit bored, and she looked like she'd be comfortable to lie on, and I just got into her bed without thinking, and before I even know it I was sitting on top of her, and my thoughts were kind of weird and—

"I just wanted to see your expression."

She sat there for a while, probably going over what just happened.

"Also," I spoke up, catching her attention, "I want to sleep here from now on. The couch down there is really uncomfortable. My back hurts like hell."

"O-okay. I'll sleep downstairs then." She said, staring out the door.

"Or you could just sleep in your parents' bedroom." I suggested, watching her shake her head.

"I never go there. I always want to keep their bedroom clean and untouched for when they come back."

"You'll be having some serious back problems if you sleep downstairs." I said, "You can just sleep here with me. I mean, I don't see the problem."

Her face turned beat red again, and she jumped out of bed, "I need a cup of coffee," she mumbled, before going downstairs.

Ha. Turns out the nerd is pretty fun to tease.

* * *

"Hey Dragneel, can we eat some cornflakes or something, because I'm really not in the mood for cooking." I heard Lucy say, as I was in the living room, chatting with Gray from her laptop. I was explaining the situation I was in, since he deserved to know what was going on.

"Uh yeah, sure." I replied, too busy with typing.

She fiddled with some bowls and boxes in the kitchen, and breakfast was served in a matter of seconds. I took the laptop with me in the kitchen, and logged out. She saw that I was finished, so she logged in herself. As we were eating, she sat next to me, so it was pretty easy to watch over what she was doing. I noticed that she just got a new message.

… Lisanna?

Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion, as she opened the message that read:

Lisanna: hi

I watched her stare at the computer screen for a while, before her fingers started moving on the keyboard.

Lucy: hi

Why was Lisanna writing to Lucy? They didn't even know each other.

Lisanna: how r u

Lucy: good. U?

Lisanna: good

I watched Lucy scratch the back of her neck, narrowing her eyes at the screen. And I was confused too.

Lisanna: so…

Lucy: so?

Lisanna: I saw ur comment

Lucy: ?

Lisanna: the one on Jenny's pic of Natsu

Lucy: oh

Lisanna: why did u take his side

Lucy: I didn't. I just said what I thought was right. I didn't say Natsu was right, I just said that everyone has a bad picture

Lisanna: uh huh

Lucy: .

Lisanna: but still, don't talk to him. He's not who you think he is

I sensed Lucy tense up, as she read those few words.

Lisanna: u should stay away from him

Lucy: why

Lisanna: well, he's immature and awful towards girls. He kisses hem just for fun.

Lucy: omg

I guess she forgot that I was in the room, and that I could read everything, since she paid no attention to me, and instead focused on the chat.

Lisanna: yeah. I even heard he made a girl cry

Lucy: …

Lisanna: he called her stupid or something in front of everyone, and she started crying.

Lucy: oh…

I felt a lump in my throat, and I thought it was just the cornflakes I was eating, but when I tried to swallow, it didn't go away.

Lisanna: im with jenny now

Lucy: …

Lisanna: wanna come? It'll be fun

Lucy: Jenny hates me

Lisanna: no look she apologized

Lucy: rly?

Lisanna: yes. So, y don't u come? We can have a party. Just us girls.

Lucy: um

Lisanna: Why don't we wait for u at Starbucks?

Lucy: I'll see if I can make it

Lisanna: gr8 bye bye

Lucy: um bye

No. I didn't need this. I couldn't let this happen! I can't just let them take away one of the rare people that are on my side! What if they say something bad to her?! She'll kick me out immediately!

"Dragneel, I'll be going out for a while." I heard her say, as I snapped out of my rant, just to watch her take her purse and unlock the door.

"Hey ner—_Lucy, _wait!" I yelled, running up to her.

"What is it Dragneel?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't mad anymore. You can call me Natsu." I tried changing the subject.

"I'll call you anything I want. Now leave me be. You have some lasagna in the fridge, put it in the microwave on 2-5 minutes to defrost, and it will be as good as it had been freshly cooked."

"Lucy wait!" I yelled out, watching her walk out of the door.

"What?" She asked, turning around.

"Uh, can I come?" I blurted out.

"Dragneel look, I really don't have time to argue with you, so I'm just going to say it straight: I _don't _want you to come with me."

I watched her leave, awkwardly standing in front of the door.

I spent the next hour just loafing around, since I didn't really have an appetite which was odd. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to finally go and properly visit my sister, and ask how she's been doing. It's Sunday so mom might be there too, but I didn't give a fuck about that. I just needed something to do before Lucy gets back from a tea party with the enemies. I really need to make her trust me more. She might get ideas. I need to start respecting her more, and helping her around the house and shit, because if I lose her to them, I'm finished.

The lady at the hospital recognized me, since she was the same one from when I barged in and she ordered security to kick me out. But, she didn't say a word though, and just let me go to wherever I first intended.

Closing in on the door, I heard voices coming from inside. Fuck. Mom's here.

…

Wait… this sounds like…

No. It's not her.

She's at Starbucks with those idiots. It's not Lucy. That's not her voice you're hearing. That's not a story she's reading, and that's not Wendy's voice who's talking along with her.

I've gone mad.

I'm hearing voices!

Well, I'm already at the hospital, so I just needed to find the therapy room, right?

Pushing the door open, I almost cried when I saw my precious little Wendy sitting on the bed, with her back against the pillows, and her eyes opened.

She was awake.

She wasn't in a coma.

She was okay…

I slowly closed in, watching Lucy read something, but my mind was too occupied to process what she was talking about. The only thing I heard was the faint "Natsu-nii-san!"

I looked at Wendy, and she was smiling brightly. Lucy turned around, letting out a cry of surprise, as she fell out of the chair. Wendy laughed, before looking at me again.

"Hi Natsu-nii!"

I crushed her in a tight hug, burying my face in her hair, so that she couldn't see me cry. They could hear my shaky breathing though, but once upon a time Natsu didn't give a fuck! She was alive and well and not in a fucking coma!

I pulled away, staring at every strand of hair on her head, every smile, every expression. She was back. My little sister was back.

I heard Lucy sniffle, and when I turned around, she had this huge smile plastered on her face, with teary eyes, and she was backing away slowly, probably intending to leave us alone for a while or something.

"I'll go talk to the doctor, and ask about how she's doing." She said, leaving.

I sat down on one of the two chairs next to her bed, and Wendy was happily smiling at me.

"She's very nice." She said.

"I know."

"And pretty."

"Yeah."

"And she can read great!"

"Yes, she can."

"She can cook well too! She brought me some of her food." Wendy lifted up a plate from her bedside table, and it was filled with traditional Japanese food.

"She cooks pretty well." I agreed.

"And she's so kind!"

"I know."

"I like her!" Wendy cheered.

"I know how you feel." I spoke unconsciously, and she giggled.

"When did you… wake up?" I asked, unsure if it was too soon to be talking about this.

"An hour ago, maybe. Everything was white, and I could hear somebody speak. It's been like that for a few days now. Every day, I would hear somebody's voice. I couldn't make out the words, so I didn't know what they were saying. But it made me feel safe, because there was somebody there. But when I woke up, I never imagined it to be someone I don't even know! I remember opening my eyes, and I could see the white sheets of the bed, the curtains move slightly from the summer breeze, and a girl sitting on a chair, holding a book. She looked like an angel that came to save me!"

I could imagine all that happening. Lucy had a knick for saving people.

"And then, I finally stated hearing her clearly! She was reading a story about a girl who loses her shoe at a ball, and the prince wants to find her, so he takes the shoe to every girl in the town, to see who can put it on! I stayed quiet for a while, because I wanted to hear the end of the story. And when I did, I spoke up. I said, 'hi', and she screamed. I guess I scared her. But she started crying a moment after that, and hugged me just like you did nii-san. I thought that maybe she was a nurse who works here, but when she told me that she's not a nurse, I was surprised!"

"Who did she say she was?" I asked.

"She said she was your friend."

I felt something warm in the pit of my stomach. She's a friend.

"I missed you. All of this time, I'd stopped visiting, and to think, a single story would make you wake up… I'm an idiot." I said, and I meant it.

"It's not your fault." Wendy smiled.

"Dragneel!" Lucy panted, running into the room, "I talked to the doctor."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh it's the flowers of moe~! **

**Hi guys, I'm alive, thanks for asking xD. **

**So how've you been? Have you been well lately? I was so immersed into Aura Kingdom that I forgot to eat like 7 times...**

**Oh wow i have to go and solve my 160 math equations. FUCK YOU X. GO FIND YOURSELF. **

***cough* ahem, next update will be faster, and please review to gimme support. Also, vote on the poll on my profile!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

**p.s.(would you guys hate me if i published a lemon?)**

* * *

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: Paying Back

09

**Indebted**

* * *

_When people help you in any way, you feel the need to help them back._

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

I swallowed hard, pressing my hands to my eyes. The chairs in the waiting room were uncomfortable. Lucy was sitting next to me, glancing towards me every now and then, with worry in her eyes. Why did she worry so much? Wendy was my sister after all. And she doesn't really have to be here with me; since i don't need her, or want her to be here. And also, isn't she mad about everything I said? Probably not, since she's strong and doesn't let stupid jokes like that get to her so easily. She's independent and doesn't care about people's opinions. Wait... I hate her for fuck's sake! Why am I talking like she's some sort of role model?

Wait a minute... why do I even hate her?

UGH. Why am I thinking about this now?! It's because I have too much time on my hands.

I cursed the time for passing so slow.

"It's okay Dragneel." She repeated those few words she's been saying ever since the doctor took Wendy to the examination room. "They're just running a few tests to see if she's okay. You never know, she might be cured! I mean, the medications did help, and her waking up was the best possible sign there is! She might me better already! My cousin had leukemia, and she was cured in a year. There is hope." She assured me, but I still felt afraid. What if something happens? Wendy's organism is not as strong as other people's. She has collapsed many times in the past, and I've seen her struggle to breath. So who's to say that she's not dying? She might be... She might be...

"Look Dragne—" she stopped, and I could notice she was hesitating about something in her head, "—_Natsu, _she's going to be just fine!"

My name sounded so weird coming out of her mouth. It was a good weird though, and she looked like she really meant what she said.

"Who's with Wendy Dragneel?" I heard the doctor ask, as soon as he walked out of the room.

"Me!" I yelled.

"Us!" Lucy shouted, making me stare at her weirdly. That was a nice thing to say. UGH NATSU WHAT THE FUCK?

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Her expression was so… pure… like she really cared for a girl she only knew a few days.

"Well, to be honest," the doctor looked at his notes, shaking his head, before giving us a smile, "This is the best case of curing the acute type of leukemia I've ever witnessed."

I think my heart just stopped in anticipation, but hearing him say those words, and having Lucy jump in my hands in happiness, made my heart star working again, and I released the breath I never even knew I was holding.

"Woohoo!" Lucy shouted, as she took my wrist, and ran into the examination room, ignoring all the protests from the doctor. Wendy was sitting in a wheel chair, and waving at us, as we ran up to her, and both hugged her.

"She'll need a lot of rest to recover, so I think it'd be best if she stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, because we can provide the best care for her. Also," he looked me in the eye, "Keep a close eye on her, the illness is known to be able to return if the organism is weak enough."

"Nah! We'll keep her strong!" Lucy shouted, giving me all the hope I need, and she pushed her wheelchair back into the room she was sitting at. I followed close behind, watching the two girls chat with glee, as Lucy helped Wendy get back on the bed. Looks like Wendy has taken a liking to Lucy, huh? Why? She's just a nerd. A boring nerd. But I guess she can be nice sometimes. Well, _sometimes. _But those are really _really _rare times. I don't even remember the last time she... oh wait... she let me live with her. Is that considered nice?

I don't know, so I'll just say she can be _a little _nice _hardly ever. _

"Wendy!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice yell, as I turned around and came face-to-face with my parents. Mom and dad brushed past me, and hugged my sister so tight I thought she might explode. They were both crying.

"The doctor informed us." Dad answered my unspoken question.

"Is this Lucy!?" Mom asked, looking towards Heartfilia.

"Y-yes." Lucy replied, only to be crushed in a hug from my mother. "Oh thank you dear! You are a lifesaver! The doctor said your stories woke her up!"

"But, we still don't know the whole story." Dad informed, and they all sat down on the extra chairs I had to bring from the halls.

"Well," Lucy scratched the back of her neck, "I'm Natsu's friend from school. You know, we talked on the phone."

"But I thought your name was Cindy?" Mom asked, and Lucy paled.

"Ahaha, well um, Natsu sometimes calls me that because I remind him of uh, some singer Cindy, haha, so I guess I must've unconsciously said that through the phone." She nervously coughed, nudging me with her elbow to play along.

Mom's expression softened, "Oh, so you're that well-mannered girl I wanted to meet so badly!"

"Y-yes, and, when you told me about Wendy, I just wanted to come here and read her a book. I don't know why. So I kept coming every day, and eventually, she woke up."

"Oh dear, I don't know if I can ever repay you!"

"No, no it's okay! I don't need anything! I did it because I wanted to." She smiled. What a fake smile.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Mom asked, and I started choking on my own spit.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Uh, well, we broke up."

But instead of mom frowning and saying something like 'oh, sorry to hear that', she just grinned and asked, "So, you're single now? You hear that, Natsu?"

Both me and Lucy flushed at the thought, and I could hear Wendy's giggles in the background.

"So, summer break starts on Tuesday, right?" Mom asked, and I silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"yeah!" Lucy yelled happily, and I agreed.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone started ringing, and she excused herself to go answer the call.

"So Natsu," mom started, "she's single."

"Gahh!" I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, not willing to keep on talking like this.

"You can come back anytime you want honey." She spoke up again, "I'm not mad at you, since Cin—_Lucy _explained the situation about your picture. I talked to your father too," dad nodded to confirm, "And you can come home now."

"I'll be back on Tuesday." I said, smiling at the thought of having two more nights of pure torture on my hands.

Wendy looked confused about what we were talking, but she didn't ask.

Lucy was back a few moments later, she said that she talked with her friend, something about their summer vacation or some shit. We decided to leave mom and dad with Wendy, since they needed to catch up, so we just went straight home.

"Maaan I'm exhausted!" Lucy yelled, plopping herself on the couch.

"Me too!" I shouted, stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night." She mumbled into the pillow on the couch, and I went upstairs. Did I feel guilty for making her sleep on the couch? Nah.

* * *

"Natsu!" I heard my name being called, and I immediately jumped up on the bed. "We're going to be late!"

I didn't even bother to look at the time, so I put on my uniform in a flash, asked Lucy to tie the tie for me, picked up the bento that was left for me on the kitchen counter, took my backpack, and walked out of the house. I waved at Lucy, before running in front of her, because I still don't want to be seen walking with her.

"Later." I shouted, not turning around to look at what expression she'd make.

Today was the last day of school.

I'll finally get to say goodbye and good fucking riddance to every single one of those bitches who talk behind my fucking back and just act like they know shit when they actually know nothing.

The classroom was packed with shitty people talking about their shitty lives to their shitty friends with their shitty smiles.

Everybody stared at me as I walked to my seat, but I didn't let that bother me, so instead, I just rolled my eyes, and sat down, watching Lucy enter the room, and go to her own seat. I noticed she was blushing, and wondered why.

Sting walked in a minute later, with an annoying smirk on his face. He winked in Lucy's direction, and I saw her giggle.

HOLD THE FUCK UP.

What was that?

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was standing in front of Sting, as I clutched the tie he was wearing, pulling him up, and making him follow me out the classroom, where I slammed his back against the lockers. "Listen up brat" I hissed, watching his eyes widen in surprise, "If you lay a finger on her, I'll skin you alive."

I let go of him, as he slid down the lockers, the expression of pure horror on his face.

What the fuck did I just do!?

I noticed that all of the other students were in their classrooms, so nobody saw that. I just turned around, and walked back into our classroom, Sting coming in a few minutes later.

Lucy was talking with a guy who was sitting behind her. Since when is she so talkative?

I suddenly found myself standing in front of the person who was sitting next to Lucy, "_Move._" I spat out, watching the girl stumble to her feet, before taking her books, and sitting at my old desk. I sat down next to Lucy, not saying a single word. The others stared at me for a while, before going back to their usual chatter.

"Good day class," Bisca-sensei shouted, as she walked in through the door. She talked about how we finally get to enjoy the summer break that's starting tomorrow. "I can't wait! But anyway, we need to get down to our last bits of business. I graded your projects, and this final project will count for 70% of your final grade." Some of the students groaned.

"And—of course—the best project was the one Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel did. Congratulations on the 100 points students." I grinned, happy that I'd be having an A in History.

Lucy's face showed no emotion however. Probably because she was used to getting As in everything she does and every project she completes perfectly.

"Hey, Lucy" I heard the guy sitting behind her speak again. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Where are you going on summer vacation?"

"I'll be going at the Sakura Resort on Wednesday."

"This Wednesday? Wow!"

"Yeah! My friend from middle school is going there, too! It'll be a blast!"

I stayed silent for the rest of the class.

* * *

Lunch time. We were both alone. She was looking for her bento, while I was just staring at her. The others already left for the cafeteria, and I watched her zip her backpack shut.

"Don't." I said, the moment she was about to leave the classroom. So, she just closed the door, and turned around.

"What did Sting say to you?"

She rolled her eyes, "He just said I looked cute in my uniform."

"Well you don't." I replied, walking out of the classroom, and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Why did Sting say that? I was thinking on the matter while the other students entered the room. And why did I care? Why did I even sit next to her? Ugh. What is happening to me!?

"Natsu." I heard the voice of the guy I was just thinking about call my name, as I turned around, facing that ridiculous blond head of his. What did he want?

"What is it? Did I not make myself clear back then?" I asked.

"N-no, it's just… you're kind of ruining my chances here." He said, as I stared at him in confusion. What chances? "I mean," He continued, "I kind of… um… like Heartfilia."

…

w-w-what?

"And um, I thought that I could get closer to her, so I'm also going to go to that resort on Wednesday… and you're not helping. I mean, we hate each other. I know that. But, the thing is, you hate Heartfilia."

"So what if I hate Lucy?"

"Oh? You're calling her by her first name now?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no. But, listen, you don't even care about her. And I started seeing her differently. I think I might actually grow to love this girl. So, stay out of my way."

"Listen here jerk, I don't care about your stupid plans, and I couldn't give less of a shit about what you plan to do with your worthless life, but listen here, and listen _good. _If you so much as _touch _Lucy, I'll personally send you to your grave. I mean, the fuck? Since when? If I remember correctly, you talked shit about her with me."

"Since when do you care so much!?" He suddenly yelled, "You didn't give a crap about her! She was nothing to you! She was just another stupid nerd that you hated from the bottom of your heart! So why the fuck are you trying to act as some sort of hero now?! I'm not doing anything bad! And, if memory serves me right, _you're the one who made her cry!"_

…

Yes.

I know that.

I fucking know that.

"Listen brat," I spat out, clutching the front of Sting's shirt. "Find another bitch to mess with. Because, if I see a hair out of place on her head, you'll be unable to have children."

He watched me pant with anger, before I released him, and he scratched his head.

"All I'm saying is… why did you start caring so much all of a sudden?"

"It's not caring. It's repaying my debts."

he raised his eyebrow, "Debts?"

"It doesn't concern you. It's something between me and her. I owe her for a lot of things, and I fucking hate owing people. So, I'll just repay her by making sure perverted idiots like you stay our of her way."

"So, you're saying you'll protect her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But... why?" He desperately looked around, "I don't get it! I don't fucking get it!"

"And you don't fucking have to!" I yelled, full-blown angry, "You don't have to get everything, Sting! I've been an ass towards her, and I'll keep being an ass towards her. My attitude won't change. But, I'll just have to protect her from other people like you! Other people like _me!" _I stopped my rant, to take a deep breath and calm down, "Just fuck off, and I won't touch you."

He rolled his eyes, before leaving me alone in the hallways. It's a good thing I left her alone in the classroom, or else she might have met him before I did.

Damn it, why did I overreact like that!?

Ugh, I'd better head back to our last class.

* * *

**A/N: MY BABIES! I LOVE ALL OF YOU FANTASTIC PEOPLE WHO ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! **

***cough* so anyways, I just wanted to say that I want to hug you all. **

**Also, this was everything I had time to write, because I deleted the chapter I wanted to post :'( **

**But let's think happy thoughts! **

**I aced chemistry yesterday, and i _slayed _in physics today. I usually hate these subjects, but wow, i actually managed to solve some equations and stuff. **

**Thanks for your amazing support though my tough period, and sorry for bitching like a second grader. **

**I love you the most in the world!**

**I can always count on my readers!**

**~ With Keys, through flames! Ayeeeee! ~ **

**(overly happy ayeeee^)**

* * *

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions

10

**Insecure**

* * *

_At times, we just don't know what those feelings inside of us really are..._

* * *

Chapter 10:

* * *

FINALLY!

NO MORE OF THIS ROTTEN HELLHOLE THAT THEY CALL SCHOOL!

I AM FREE!

I AM—

"Natsu, my friends want to come over."

"Shut it you!"

I AM FREE!

I AM—

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion, looking over to the blonde girl making something in the kitchen. This was supposed to be our last night together, and I'm leaving this house tomorrow, so I thought for sure that we'd be alone or some shit. But, I guess she's having guests over, not like I care. That's even better, I won't have to talk to her! "What friends, nerd?"

I could hear her groan, "I do have friends. It's just that most of them are college students and they don't have so much free time for us to hang out together." I watched her stir something in a big bowl, "I also have a friend I used to go to middle school with, but she doesn't go to the same high school with us, and her school starts at different times. So, we can't hang out much during school days either."

To be honest, all I heard was 'blah, blah, friends, blah, I'm probably making a cake, blah blah, come and try it, blah'.

I walked over to her, watching her smell the brown substance in the bowl. My instincts tell me it's… "Is that chocolate?" I asked, watching her move away from me with the bowl, "Yeah, but you can't have any. I'm making brownies, so I don't need you eating the ingredients."

"Pshh, I won't eat the ingredi—GIVE ME THAT!"

She rolled her eyes, leaving the bowl on the counter, so she could read the recipe, and prepare the other ingredients. Ha. Perfect time to snatch the—

"If you so much as _look _at the chocolate mix, I'll eat all of the brownies myself."

Nice counterattack.

We suddenly heard the familiar sound of the bell ringing, and she told me to go open the door. "Wait, what am I supposed to say about myself?"

"You're my cousin, don't sweat it." She said, like she's been thinking about this for a while now. I guess she was right. I mean, what they don't know won't hurt them right? … wait a minute. I don't even know these people! What if they turn out to be some popular jerks that know me or some shit? Nah. They'll probably be boring people. Really, really boring people.

I opened the door, curious to see who's standing behind it. And wow. Like, wow. A genuine 'wow' moment. I can keep thinking 'wow' all over again, because honestly… just… wow...

...wow.

There were five people all in all.

A girl with white long hair, and sparkly blue eyes, which reminded me of Lisanna a lot, stood right next to the blonde tall guy I met earlier, who took Lucy out to that party or something. Laxus, I think. So, since the girl was holding his hand, she was probably the one he was trying to get, huh? Guess the plan really worked.

There was a guy with black spiky hair, and like, weird eyes that look like he can see through your soul, and your browser history, which made me feel a little bit uneasy. He had these weird piercings all over his face and like, he looked like he just broke out of prison and was on his way to the jewelry store to kill a man and take his shit.

A little girl with blue hair was holding his hand, which made the confusion even bigger. Like, were they dating or some shit? Why the fuck was a puny flat-chested girl like her going out with that thug-like dude? Ah nature, you really are filled with wonders.

And the last girl had brown hair, and wobbled from side to side. It looked like her legs barely stood still, while she laughed uncontrollably while holding a bottle of wine. I've been at enough parties to know this girl was drunk. Did Lucy hand out with these sorts of people?

And she was so well behaved at school? Which was like a cover up? Or maybe she was like, high the whole time and acted like a nerd. Duuuuuuude… OH maybe she's a robot sent from the illuminati to spy on me and take me to them… so they wanted me all along... CONSPIRACY!

"Um? Is Lucy here?" The white haired Lisanna-lookalike snapped me out of my thoughts, as I stepped to the side to let them enter, "Uh yeah, she's in the kitchen."

"Ooh Lucy, honey, you didn't tell ol' Cana about this hottie!" The brown haired drunk girl yelled out, giving me a onceover. "What have you been doing while I was out getting drunk? Tsk, tsk."

"I'm her uh, cousin." I said nervously, and the blonde guy shot me a look.

"yeah, right," The one with the piercings laughed, as the blue haired girl didn't say anything, but I could see it in their eyes that they really believed me. They all took off their coats and shoes, and we entered the living room.

"It's about time, I was getting worried." Lucy said, as she approached and hugged all of them one by one. They greeted her, and sat down on the couch and armchairs. I followed Lucy to the kitchen, leaving the others alone for a while.

"Uh, what the fuck? I thought you didn't have friends! And knowing that you _did_ have friends was enough of a shock as it is! It didn't have to be some weird badass-looking people who don't even know who I am! What is going on? What is your real identity? Did you join the illuminati? I'm surprised they'd let a nerd like you join."

"Natsu, chill." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not as nerdy as you think I am. I mean, yes, I study a lot, but I just do it because I want to get into a good college, and I need perfect grades for that. But that has no effect on my social life whatsoever. I allow myself to be part of such people's circles since I too am not always into studying, as do I want to be a part of social interactions involving people born on a birth year close to my own!"

I couldn't keep my laughter in, "The way you said it just proves you're a nerd!"

She blushed, leaving her mouth agape.

"I can't believe you let your inner nerd spill out like that, you idiot!" I continued laughing as I walked back into the living room, and sat on one of the armchairs surrounding the coffee table in the middle of the large living room. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I introduced myself, ready to make some new friends and probably steal them from Lucy once they realize how cool I am. "So, you guys are in college?"

"Not all of us," The Lisanna double replied, pointing towards Piercing-face and nerdy bluenette, "Those two are still in High School. Laxus, Cana and I are in College." She smiled politely, looking totally opposite of Lisanna's usual wicked smiles.

Lucy walked in a minute later, with drinks for everyone, "Introduction time! Natsu, this is Cana," she pointed towards the drunk girl in the armchair, "This is Gajeel," her finger landed on the piercing guy, "This is his girlfriend, Levy," said girl blushed and waved at me, "I think you've already met Laxus," the blonde guy just nodded in my direction, "and this is Mirajane," the white haired girl smiled again, "She's Lisanna's older sister."

The smile I prepared was swallowed down, along with all of my senses, as I processed that last sentence. She was Lisanna's older sister? Well that explains the looks but not the attitude! This girl looked super nice!

"So Lu," The quite one, Levy I think, finally spoke up, "How've you been? Did you finish reading that book I lent you?" Oh great, geek talk.

All aboard the nerd train. Choo choo!

"Oh yeah, it was amazing!" Lucy replied.

"Oh Lucy, you won't believe what happened to me the other day!" Lis—Mirajane shouted, the others looking at her, "I ran into this little kitten in a box just behind your school. I wanted to take it so badly, but Laxus is allergic." She sighed sadly.

"Boo fucking hoo," The drunk one—Cana—rolled her eyes, "at least you have a boyfriend", she shot a look at the giggling Levy.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not everyone needs a boyfriend like you do, Cana. Look at me, I'm perfectly fine just the way I am." Well it's not like she could get one even if she wanted to.

"Yeah Luce," Cana nodded in semi-understanding, "I get that, but imagine the perfect dude walking up to you. Don't cha want that?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment, "I guess if he had black hair and amazing blue eyes that I can fall in love with, I would reconsider. But he has to be handsome too."

"Ooh, handsome guys are the best!" Mirajane shouted.

"Well duh, I mean look at me." Laxus said, as we all laughed.

Wow, Lucy actually had some pretty normal friends, huh? They all look pretty okay for me, at least now. The girls are great in their weird ways, and the guys are cool too. One of them is even my age. I guess they're okay.

"I'm going to go get the brownies before they burn," Lucy laughed, getting up.

"I'll help." I said, watching her eye me in confusion.

"I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" Gajeel shouted, and everyone laughed.

Once we entered the kitchen and I made sure the door was closed, Lucy gave me a look that said 'what do you want'.

"Damn, your friends are actually normal! I thought they'd be some random bored freaks you accidently found on the street when you had nobody to play with on a lazy Sunday afternoon!" I yelled enthusiastically, "They seem pretty cool."

"We're childhood friends." She responded, as she started taking out the brownies from the pan and placing them on a plate in an orderly fashion, "I've known them since forever. I mean, we practically grew up together. And I don't plan on losing them, so don't do anything stupid while they're here. Also, don't try to make my life hell while they're here."

I just rolled my eyes in boredom, not really having the time to waste on her.

"So, you won't mind if I talk to them?"

"Nope."

* * *

And that's how the rest of the night went. We had fun, talked a lot, played some video games, and Cana got drunk at least sixteen times since she got here. Levy and Gajeel disappeared somewhere in the middle of the party, but were back soon. It was okay, for a nerd party. They left not much after 2 Am, and it was just me and Lucy now. Though she was already asleep, and I had to walk them out.

Stupid nerd, falling asleep in the middle of the party.

She had her back faced towards the couch, as she was leaning on it. I walked over to her laptop, just to chek if I had any new messages. I did. I had one from Gray, and another one from Sting.

Gray: Bro, I think Sting's into Lucy. I saw him stalk you guys after school yesterday. But I told him to stop, and he was embarrassed, so he just went straight home.

That's my Gray!

Ew. That sounded a bit… ew.

And the one from Sting: Don't ruin my chances on Wednesday.

Dude? The fuck does he even think I'm going to do? Follow her to the resort and make sure she doesn't fall in love with him? Like hell I will! I've got friends. Well, only Gray for now, but I might find new ones! I don't need Lucy anymore. After all, I've finished using her, and I'm leaving tomorrow. So, he can do whatever he wants now.

Speaking of that good for nothing nerd, why is she still sleeping like that? Leaning on the couch like that without a care in the world…

I walked over to her, sitting down on the couch, and staring into her face. She was peaceful. Like it was the safest place in the world, and nothing bad was ever going to happen. She gave off a calming aura, and it felt pleasant to watch her, which was weird, since I always felt irritated when I watched her.

I guess she can be kind of cute (not really) when she's sleeping because I can't hear any bullshit escape her mouth. She looks weird. Like she's anticipating something. Her mouth's a little open, and her eyes are closed. Wow, perfect time for a kiss—

Is what you thought I'd say?

Well no, I still don't want ebola or herpes or something. Whatever. I bet there's no one who would actually willingly kiss a _creature _like her.

But I feel sort of weird though. She pisses me off and I'm rude to her all the time, and then, in a few moments, I act nice. The fuck? I should just pick one already. Like, if I'm rude, I should be rude all the time, not just randomly act nice towards a girl I hate.

I pick rude of course.

But sometimes…

I guess I just act on my own, and I'm nice.

Fucking emotions, making me feel insecure. I just don't even know what's going on anymore. It must be the atoms or something.

I feel like she's the person I despise most, but at the same time… it's not like that. I don't know how to explain it. It's like she's messing with my brain. There's something telling me that I'm supposed to hate her, but in the first place, I don't even remember why I started hating her so much. Maybe if I did, I would hate her even more than I do now, but there's something wrong with me. I mean, I _do_ want to kill her, but _I don't_ want to kill her. Does that make any sense? I just want to wipe away her existence form the face of the earth, but I also want to talk with her and goof off.

The struggle is real.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

I leaned my head onto her shoulder, "I was supposed to sleep on the couch, stupid," I whispered, closing my eyes, and letting myself drift off into a dream.

This was our last night together.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy there guys! It's been 5 days ( i think ) and I've been seriously busy with my school. I have to read a lot of books and stuff, and my teacher wants me to go to a Chemistry competition, which I highly doubt I'll win. But I have an upcoming English competition in Italy ( if i get past the first round in my county ) so i got that going for me, which is nice. **

**Also, thanks a lot for helping me out by writing those amazing reviews that I just love to read. you guys always manage to make me smile, no matter the situation. **

**I've been great in case someone cares, and I love all of you!**

**Please vote on the pole on my profile! **

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Problems

11

**Indecisive**

* * *

_Choosing between two things is not easy, especially if you don't know what you want. _

* * *

Chapter 11:

* * *

I know that I hate her. I am certain of it. However, opening my eyes, just to wake up to the sweet comfort of lying my head on her shoulder on the couch, wasn't a bad feeling. If it had been a few days before, I'm sure I'd push her away as soon as possible, but I wasn't doing a thing now. Why? Probably because I'm comfortable. Yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with her. This could be any other girl that I'd rest my head upon, it doesn't have to be her. Yes. It's like that.

Why isn't she awake yet? What would she think if she saw me like this? She'd probably be mad. But I'm too tired to deal with things like that right now. After all, I'd just woken up _in the middle of the night_, and it didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. I'm bored, but I don't want to go get the laptop and move from my spot. I'm thirsty, but I'll endure it till the morning. I feel like doing anything, but moving from this spot was impossible. I wonder why…

And then, cutting away my random thoughts, was the thing I almost forgot.

My departure.

I'd have to leave this house tomorrow, and go back to my original home, with my mother, father, and Wendy—in case she's returned. But I don't think so. Anyhow, I'll have to leave this place behind, and continue my previous lifestyle. I'm afraid to say it, but I've grown accustomed to this kind of life. I've grown used to not having any strict rules like I do at home. It's cool to be your own boss, and I really like it. So, tomorrow everything goes back to normal I guess. Yeah.

It's not like I'll miss her. I'll just miss this house. Yeah, this has nothing to do with Lucy. It's just because I like living the free life.

But, I've been pushing all the finances to her, and she's been paying for everything we ever ate since I came to live here, and when I think about my appetite, she must've paid a lot of money. How did she even have so much? Was she secretly a billionaire?

I just decided that I would pay her back someday, somehow.

"mm…" I turned to look at her, and she stirred in her sleep. Maybe I woke her up? But she calmed down, and smiled. I wonder what nerds like her dream about. Maybe she's dreaming about how awesome I am. Yeah, I'm totally sure that's what she's dreaming about. Oh well, it's not like I can blame her. I mean, come on, I'm irresistible.

"hmm, 3 months…" she mumbled, and I curiously stared at her. Three months? What's going to happen in three months? Oh well, we'd probably stop talking until then. It's not like we're friends. Are we? Yeah, I guess so.

I suddenly heard something ring from my right side, and it turned out to be her phone. She'd just gotten a new message. Well, peeking is not nice, but I don't really care. I didn't know the number, but it was saved as "Bff :3". So, I opened it, to read the message.

[ Hey girl! Sorry I'm writing so late, but I can't sleep! Eek, I can't wait till Wednesday! It's going to be a blast! Remember, I'll wait for you at the Sakura Resort at 12 o'clock sharp! Don't be late! ]

Ah, so they're meeting there at twelve.

Wait a minute, what am I saying? It's not like I'll be going there! Of course not!

I clicked 'mark as unread', and left her phone on the table.

Finally feeling tired after all that, I let my head fall to the support of Lucy's shoulder. I can go sleep on her bed, which is probably a lot more comfortable than this, but I guess this is good too. Staring out her living room window, I nuzzled my head on her shoulder, liking the feeling. I wonder what it would feel like if this wasn't Lucy. What if it was some other girl? Would I do this with my future girlfriend? Or maybe—no. I laughed loudly, but stopped as soon as I realized that I might wake her up.

She looked peaceful like this, so I decided on _not_ pranking her for the night.

"Hey idiot," I whispered quietly, "you fell asleep without seeing the stars…"

* * *

"Natsu!" I heard her yell for the hundredth time that morning, as I rolled around on the couch in agony, "I'm serious Natsu! Get up! It's 1:30 and the house is not going to clean itself!" I just groaned loudly, not wanting to move an inch. I fell asleep late last night, and now she wanted me to get up this early? Well, it might be noon or something, but it's not morning until I say it is!

"NATSU!"

"OKAY! I'M UP!"

I sprang up from the couch, ready to leap into action and… take a nap.

"I'll bake you a cake if you help me tidy up!"

"DEAL!"

So, I helped Lucy around the house (not really, I just trailed after her, and told her 'you missed a spot'), completely forgetting about having to leave. She even made me the cake she promised even though I didn't do a thing, and it was soon 5 o'clock. Time to leave.

I packed my backpack with everything I needed, and she led me out the door. We stood in front of her house, enveloped in utter silence.

"So uh," I cleared my throat, "This is the time where you need to say something, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, even though she didn't say a thing after that.

"So uh, it was okay I guess," I scratched my head, "even though I thought for sure that I'd get some chronic nerd disease and die"

Even though I didn't expect her to, she actually laughed. I laughed as well, and the situation became awkward as we quieted down.

"So, um, yeah," she nodded her head, "Try not to get hit by a car on your way back."

"Wish I could say the same to you!" I yelled, already walking away from her.

This was like one of those scenes where girls sleep over, and then tomorrow they're all groggy as they go back home.

To be honest this was the first time I've ever slept over at someone's place. And I'd never imagined it would be anything like this.

And yet somehow, walking along the street, already a good distance away from her house, I get the urge to turn around.

I don't know why, I just do. And when I turn around, I see her, still standing there, watching me walk away from her.

I would've yelled something like "Ooh are you waiting for me to come back? Too bad!" but I didn't.

Instead, my legs start walking forward, and she gives me a confused look as I approach her.

"Uh," I scratch the back of my neck, coughing out the word "Thanks."

But before she gets the chance to reply, I turn around, and quickly walk away from her.

I didn't turn back this time, because she might've still been standing there. And if she was, I might've gone back again.

I guess I just did that because I needed to thank her. Yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with Lucy. No matter which girl it might have been standing in her place, I'd still have done the same thing. Totally.

* * *

"Natsu honey, would you like to eat something?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, as I aimlessly threw the darts I had in my room. "No mom." I threw myself on the blue bed, staring up at the ceiling. Black and blue furniture in a room with grey walls, and big windows. Ordinary. I looked around, and nothing seemed to catch my attention, as I desperately searched for a way to cure my boredom. Maybe I would've watched tv or played games, but I wasn't in the mood for something like that. Well, I guess it's time to catch up on my sleep. Since I've been feeling tired all day, drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds wasn't hard for me to do.

* * *

Jumping up right and sitting on the bed in confusion, it took me a while to remember that I was back in my room. "Ugh, how many centuries have passed?" I groggily asked myself, wiping away the sleep from my eyes. I took my cell phone, and it looked like it was already 10:34. I guess my nap took longer than expected.

Taking out the now crumpled piece of paper form my jeans' pocket, I was glad to have held on to it. I didn't ever think I would use it though, but I still didn't throw it away. Who knew a time like this would actually come? After I carefully entered the digits into my phone, I pressed 'call'.

"_Hello?_" I heard the all too familiar voice answer from the other side.

"Hi there, could I order three pizzas?" I said in a much deeper voice than usual.

"_H-huh? Um, excuse me but I think you've got the wrong number sir._" I heard her answer innocently, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"_Natsu!?_" she yelled in surprise, my laugher giving me in.

"Yeah, you got me!" I yelled in between laughing, and she sighed.

"_Why are you calling? Did you forget something?_" she asked sincerely, and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't I just call for no reason?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"_Well if it's you… then no. You don't seem like a person who would do that._" And she was right.

So, why did I call? Do I have any ulterior motives? Or is this one of those friendly conversations? To be honest, I don't know the reason myself. I just felt like it. Do I need a reason? No.

"_…Natsu? Are you still there?_" her voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh yeah, yeah. Listen, I just wanted to talk about my pet fish."

"_Pet fish?_" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, haven't I told you about it?"

"_No, never!_" She seemed eager to know about it.

"Well, I've been watching a lot of anime lately, so I named it Haru. It's a goldfish."

"_E-Eh?_" She screamed, and I wished I could see her face right now.

"But he can only eat the green special fish food, because he's—"

"_—very picky. How do you know this Dragneel?_" she said, switching back to calling me by my surname.

"Oh I dunno. A little birdie told me!" I laughed, and I could her heavy breathing through the phone. "Geez calm down! It's your fault for just leaving it like that!"

"_It was under my pillow!_" She screamed.

"Yeah but, it's your fault for letting me live there for a while."

"_Well yeah, but…_" since she didn't seem to come up with a good reply, she just sighed, and gave up. "_So, is this why you called? To tell me that you peaked at my diary?_"

"Nah." I said, looking out of the window. "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"_I'm staring at the stars._" She mumbled.

"Me too." I said, as I got up to open the window with my free hand. "Hey, what do you do when the sky is cloudy?"

"_I imagine them… but they're never as beautiful as the real ones._" She answered, and she sounded somewhat sleepy.

"Did your parents come back?" I asked, out of questions.

"_You're just bored so you're asking me anything you can think of._" She laughed, and I did as well.

"That's true…" I continued staring out of the window, "Well, it's time to call it a night. You'd better go to bed right away. We wouldn't want you to oversleep and miss your precious study time now, would we?"

"_Ugh, you're such a jerk!_" She yelled, angrily.

"But I'm a hot jerk."

"_Whatever._" Her voice was monotone, and I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Well, good night." I shouted and clicked 'end call' before she even got the chance to say anything.

It felt like I'd have to say something else after that, so I panicked and ended the call. But thinking back on it now, why did I even call her in the first place? I didn't forget a thing, and it's not like I was thinking about her…

I just probably wanted to tease her some more, because she was fun to tease and make fun of.

I turned off the light, and covered myself with the blankets. But, no matter how much I tried, it looked like I wouldn't be falling asleep so easily. And just in case, I set my alarm clock to 11 am tomorrow, because I felt like going for a swim at the nearest resort… Also... how did she even react when she saw me sleeping like that?

I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to chase away the thoughts of that nerd I hate so much.

What I'm feeling is hatred right? A strong passionate hatred for that stupid herd.

Closing my eyes, and turning away from the starry sky, I tried to fall asleep by force.

What is this?

I think I really got some disease from her.

* * *

**A/N: oooh Natsu~! It seems like you've got some inner problems with yourself? **

**Aaah~ Young love ^w^**

**Sorry for updating this late, but a lot of things turned up, and I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Please enjoy this chapter I just wrote, and remember to leave a review if you liked it. It means the world to me ! **

**I love all of you guys so much!**

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12: Insights on love

12

**Dominance**

* * *

_Because everyone would want to dominate at some point._

* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

Why the fuck am I here? What the fuck was I even thinking for crying out loud? I thought I could just waltz in here and spy on her? Seriously? This is totally not my style.

I looked down on my swimming trunks, before slapping myself out of pure desperation and helplessness. Carefully entering the doorway to the water park, I glanced around to see if there was someone I knew here. Phew, not an enemy sighted. I walked over to the snack bar, and she wasn't there. Neither was the prick. So, I just decided to sit down on one of the chairs and wait for them to show up.

I looked around the water park, just to see why everyone thought it was so enjoyable, when I hated these sorts of things. Why would everyone what to come into a place that's filled with water and just jump around in a bikini—ooh I get it now! The dudes just come to watch the girls and the girls probably have fun here or something? I don't know. I'm really not into this shit.

"Lu-chan, look! Let's go on that huge water slide!" I heard a voice from my left, and turned around.

Oh… ooh…

It's Lucy! Motherfucking Lucy with that girl I met before at her place! They were really close to me, but, I decided to just lay low for now, and wait until the prick shows up so I can kick him where it hurts. Lucy and that girl were wearing t-shirts, and there were a lot of guys staring at them, and probably waiting for something to happen. Perverts.

I still didn't know why I was here. I had woken up at the sound of the alarm clock, took a shower and just came to the Sakura Resort. After I noticed that they weren't at the restaurant or the hot springs I thought they might've been at the resort's famous water park, and it looks like I was right. But something bothered me… wasn't Sting supposed to be here? And didn't I come here just to see what he was planning to do? Probably… no no no!

"Lucy? Is that you?" I heard the all too familiar voice of the prick I hated, and turned around to see Sting walking towards the girls, "Huh? What are you going here? Oh wow, I can't believe this coincidence that was totally not intentional because I didn't hear you talking about it the other day!" I'm so lucky he's not the smartest person I know.

"Oh? Hey Sting! Yeah, what a coincidence!" I'm so lucky she's not the smartest person I—scratch that.

"So, what are you doing here? Oh, and hello there, I'm Sting. Lucy's classmate." He said to the other girl, and the girl introduced herself as Levy. Oh that's right! Levy! I almost forgot her name. "Why don't we go get us some drinks?" Wow, classic anime scenario… Um, not that I watch anime! No! That's not my style.

"Okay, sure! We'll be at the white water slide." Lucy smiled, as she and Levy started walking away. Wow, I'm so glad they didn't notice me because if they did, I'd be in huge—

"Natsu? Is that you?"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Lucy? Oh wow, I never thought I'd see you here! Do nerds like you even come to places like this?" I yelled out almost too quickly, and she glanced at me weirdly.

"I know, right? I just met Sting a few minutes ago, and now here you are!" She looked at me like she was expecting some sort of explanation.

"Well, I was just hanging out with some of my friends, and I got separated from them because I uh, wanted to try the white water slide and they thought it was too scary." Perfect excuse and I get to go with them. Way to hit two birds with one giant stone!

"Oh? Me too! By the way, Levy's here with me." She pointed towards the smaller girl next to her, and it might've been just my imagination, but I thought I saw her mouth 'stalker' and giggle. Okay, Natsu Dragneel might be a lot of things. He's handsome, awesome, gorgeous, amazing, cool, good looking, but he's not a stalker!

I just rolled my eyes and didn't respond with anything. I just came here because I was interested in what Sting would do.

"Natsu?" and the man I was just thinking about spoke my name. I was quite hesitant, but still turned around to face him. "Uh, hey Sting."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me like I was at some sort of interview for mass murder.

"Oh, I'm waiting in line for the white slide." He looked at me judgingly.

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_? In this resort? In this water park?"

"Uh, can't a guy come at a pool to have fun without any ulterior motives?" I asked, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I got us those drinks." He said, passing one of them to Lucy, and the other one to Levy.

"Next in line for the slide?" I heard the man in charge yell, and I looked at the girls. Levy was already sliding down by the time Lucy took her shirt off. And that's when I realized why guys like watching girls swim. I definitely get it now. Glancing towards Sting just to make sure he didn't die out of blood loss, I saw him scream with anger when I pushed Lucy onto the slide and got on after her.

He was shouting some gibberish I didn't even understand, as I laughed loudly. But, too immersed in my amazing actions, I was surprised when I hit the pool at high speed, my body going down in the water. I felt a stinging sensation on my upper body, I couldn't look pathetic now! No when L—Sting's watching! So, I swam out as fast as I could, but my stomach still hurt from falling on it. It even got a little red. Sting didn't ride the slide, but instead, came down from the stairs. "Too afraid to go on the slide?" I asked, walking out of the pool.

"Well, at least I didn't try to act all high and mighty and then almost drown like a total loser. Your stomach looks ridiculous." He laughed, and I just rolled my eyes. I guess I should lay down for a while, cause this seriously stings.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I looked to my right, to come face to face with a worried looking Lucy. "What? Are you kidding me? This is nothing!"

She then proceeded to touch my stomach, "OUCH!"

Everyone laughed, and I just stood there awkwardly, "See, this is why I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes.

I lied down on one of the chairs set up around the pools in the huge water park. The place looked awesome.

"By the way, um, Lucy," Sting started talking, and I could see him blush a little. Ew, he looks gross. "Are you um… like… seeing someone?"

"Yes?" she answered quickly, and both me and Sting stared at her with our mouths open. She was seeing someone? She had a boyfriend? Like, what? Since when? I don't remember knowing that about her! In all the time I spent with her the past few days, she didn't mention anything about it! Maybe he was some dude who lived far away and they had one of those long-distance relationships and shit like that.

"I mean, at the moment, I see you and Natsu and Levy? Are you asking about my eye sight or something? I don't really understand what you meant by that." she said, and I face-palmed. Sting let out a sigh of relief.

Okay, so she was single. That's okay. I mean, wait… why am I relieved by the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend? I mean, uh, well it's not like I expected her to have one anyways. Nobody would ever date a girl like her.

"So… you're single?" Sting asked again, just to confirm.

"Oh, yeah, I am." She answered, and Levy giggled. "Well Lu, I'll go get something to eat, you guys wait for me here."

Lucy looked like she wanted to follow her, but just waved at her supposedly best friend, and turned back to look at us. I was still casually lying on the chair, and just waiting for Sting to say something stupid so I could have a reason to punch him.

"So, since you're single, I guess you probably wouldn't mind having a boyfriend… and you know… uh… I'm single too." Even a nerd like Lucy understood where this was going, and I saw her blush, "U-Uh… yeah…"

"So, um, if you wouldn't mind… I'd like you to start seeing me as a guy from now on… and—"

"So… what you're trying to say is that she's been seeing you as a girl this whole time?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"No. I mean, like… um… I don't know how to explain it. I just want her to notice me more! And you know, just uh, we should start as friends, and see where our friendship would develop…" he said with red cheeks.

"Like, that dumpster over there, maybe?"

"Damn it Natsu, shut the fuck up!" He shouted.

"Ah! There's that obnoxious rude jerk of a fake friend we all know and love!" I shouted loudly.

"Alright fine. I get it." He yelled, and started walking away from us. I did not expect him to leave so quickly.

"That wasn't nice Natsu…" Lucy whispered, watching his retreating figure. "I've… never been confessed to before, and I didn't think I ever would be. But I had just a spark of hope when I saw him here, and when he started talking to me. I don't even like him or anything, but I just thought about it for a while now and… it must be nice to be confessed to by half of the school like you are…"

This was not something I was really expecting to happen. I saw Levy wave at me, and leave through the door of the water park's gates. Guess she wanted to give us some space to talk things through, even though I had no idea what we should talk about. I watched Lucy fiddle with her fingers as she sat down on the chair next to mine.

"It's not as nice as you think," I suddenly started talking, and she looked at me in surprise, "I mean, it's all meaningless. They don't really have feelings for me. They just like me because I look damn good, and I'm popular. Well, I _was. _They just wanted to be with me either to gain popularity, or to just brag to their friends about it. It's not like they can't live without me because they love me so much or something. Their confessions are just empty words they say to make me date them. It doesn't mean a thing. People would give 100 of those fake confessions for just one real confession."

I don't even know how I thought about all of these things, but damn did I sound cool or what?

"Yeah, but at least there's something to like about you. Nobody would even look at me…"

"Well, I can't argue with that…"

She rolled her eyes.

And that's when I noticed something.

The past few days, I haven't been acting as mean and as rude as I was acting before. I've became nicer when talking to her, and it was really weird since I never spoke nicely to her. It was creeping me out. But somehow, when I look at her, I don't want to be rude? I don't know about this shit. I'd better go talk to Gray and have him help me out.

"Ah, I really thought Sting liked me…" she sighed, and I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"Look here blondie, Sting would never become interested in someone like you. He's popular, and you're… you. I don't think he would've dated you out of love or any shit like that. Personally, I think he was bored, and knowing him, he probably wanted to date you just to look good in front of everyone else, by pitying you, and going out with you because he's sorry for you. I've been friends with him for a long time, and I know him very well. He did that to another girl once, back in middle school. And you wouldn't have accepted him anyway. You're not experienced in the least, so you wouldn't know what to do. You just wanted him to say he liked you so you can feel good about yourself."

To be honest, I half expected her to feel offended and yell at me or something, but she just smiled sadly and nodded. She was aware of that too. But geez, did this girl really want to be loved that much? Ugh, she always has such high expectations and it makes me sick. I still hate her.

"Well, yeah, thanks for the talk Natsu." She said, getting up and stretching. "Wanna go on another ride before I go look for Levy?"

"Ugh, I don't have to listen to you! Idiot!"

But I followed her nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N: A new update just three days later! Yay! **

**Oh, I almost forgot: Next Chapter is a Lucy P.O.V. Special. **

**Thanks for reading, and yay I got a new phone!**

**Please review so I can get a power up and write faster *^* !**

**I love you guys!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13: Point of View

13

**Wavering**

(Special Chapter in Lucy's POV)

* * *

_And her feelings wavered from one thing to another, unable to find inner peace. _

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

At first, when I tripped in the hallways, and his best friend helped me out, I thought that he looked kind of cool. But then, when he insulted me in front of everyone, I started hating him. He was the person I didn't want in my life. I'd regularly debate on whether to yell at him or not, and he was the reason why I started hating school, since he always made fun of me, and I really didn't like seeing him every day. Even the teachers knew that we hated each other, although they didn't know the reason why. Heck, even I don't know the reason why. I mean, I hate him because he's rude to me, but why does he hate me? We've never really talked on the subject, and I don't think we ever will, either, since he's too good to be talking with someone like me…

But, as days passed on and on, I noticed that he was just doing all of this to somehow feel better about himself, and not because he was that mean. I had seen him multiple times while he was alone in the classroom, and he was always yelling at himself for doing bad on his exams, and cursing his parents, because he was fully aware that they would yell at him when he got home. He probably hated me because I got great grades without any effort at all. But he was never really mean to me at the beginning… It all started when I heard him curse his results from the math exam we'd just taken, and he was really mad. He was the only one in the classroom, and I was standing outside. I've often heard him complain alone, and I've sometimes even followed him to listen to his problems, and conduct a way to help him.

And that was the day of the action. I had made sure there was no one else in the hallways, so they couldn't see me eavesdropping on his little rant. He kept talking to himself, saying that he needed to get better result in order for his parents to be proud of him. Apparently, his sister was in a hospital, and his mother and father constantly worried about her health, and she may even fall in a coma, so he wanted to make them happy by getting better results. But, that wasn't working for him, and I wanted to help. We didn't even talk or anything, he hardly even noticed my existence back then, but I still wanted to try. I had too much time with the state my parents were in, and I had nothing better to do. I also probably wanted to help him because I've always looked his way, and somewhat cared for his grades.

And so, finally reaching the decision that took me forever to make, I gripped the backpack straps even tighter, and opened the door. He immediately stopped yelling and throwing his books as he saw me walk in. The classroom was a mess, and it didn't seem like he planned on cleaning it up. "What are you doing here?" the cold stare his eyes offered were enough to make a chill run down my spine, as I swallowed hard. This was the moment I feared most; his reaction was something I never thought I could predict.

"Um," I looked around, silently yelling at myself for forgetting to think of an excuse, as I walked towards my desk. I saw that my little blue pen was still left on my chair, so I used that as an opening to make him cave in and talk with me. "I forgot this pen, sorry if I stopped you in the middle of something". Even though I had taken what I supposedly came for, my eyes were still glued to his, and I wasn't moving an inch.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, meaning nothing bad. "Do you want me to help you clean up?" When he didn't reply, I decided to keep going, "You know, I may have heard you mention something about your grades, and well, I'm good with studying… do you want any help?" I asked, watching him carefully.

He looked at me for a while, his mouth a little open, and anger seeping from his eyes, as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, exhaling, "You're kidding me, right?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down, but I could see that he was having a hard time trying to control his anger. I didn't really understand why he got so mad after I asked him if he wanted any help, but he looked like he was about to crush my head. "Please, just get out of here. I don't have any time for your stupidity." He said harshly, as I tried to understand what I did wrong.

"Just leave me the hell alone, and go do whatever nerds like you fucking do every day of your pathetic lives. I don't have time to be teased and laughed at by a girl like you, so go away. Shoo! Get the fuck out of my face!" His voice laced with rage, he shouted at me even louder than before, and I decided to start defending myself.

"What are you talking about? I'm here offering you help, and you're acting all high and mighty!" I shouted back at him, still confused by his attitude.

"Well I don't need your fucking help! I know what you're trying to do! You're just bragging about how much better you are than me, while I'm here studying my ass off and still getting shitty grades like this! You just want to feel good and pretend to help me out of pity! Ha! I don't need your help! Fuck you!" he slammed the door after him, leaving me alone in the classroom that day.

I hadn't understood what all of that was about, so I just sat down on one of the desks, and began wiping away the "FUCK SCHOOL" he had written on it with a pencil, and then collected all his books and notebooks and put them in his backpack. Looking at his tests, I could tell that he had been working hard, but studying probably wasn't his thing. And with his parents probably busy with her sister, he didn't have anyone to help him, or that's what I was guessing, at least…

I left the backpack neatly packed on his chair, and decided that it was time to go home. I still didn't know why he had overreacted like that, or why he was so angry at me for offering help, but I guess that he just thought I was bragging about my grades, and not actually wanted to help him.

And that's when all the hate started. He never really spoke a word to me about what happened that day, but he started yelling at me, making me feel miserable and all those other things. But I guess that he was somewhat right or something, since it really sounded like I was just making fun of him… but he didn't need to start acting like a real jerk just because of that! And I guess that after that happened, we haven't really had a proper talk. He just stared hating on me, and I started ignoring his existence completely. But that happened a year ago, and now things are somewhat different.

I mean, I even ended up helping him by telling him he could move into my house for a while, until some things cleared up.

And now, we were at the water park in the Sakura Resort. I don't know how he ended up here as well, but it's okay. I was here with Levy, but she somehow vanished to get some food and hasn't come back since. I don't think she's lost, because we've been here countless of times before, so I didn't go look for her, and I ended up alone with Natsu. We talked about Sting, and how I've never had anyone ever confess to me before, while Natsu has had thousands upon thousands of confessions throughout history, but he said that all of them were fake, and that girls didn't really harbor any special feelings towards him.

"Well, yeah, thanks for the talk Natsu." I said, as I got up to stretch my body. "Wanna go on another ride before I go look for Levy?"

"Ugh, I don't have to listen to you! Idiot!"

But he still followed me.

We went to the lazy river ride which needed us to get into big water tubes and ride down to a big pool with fake waves. I got there first and Natsu started yelling about how I was cheating or something, and that he would beat me in round two… which I ended up winning as well.

So, we were currently waiting outside the changing cabins because they were all somehow full and I wanted to put on my dress and go look for Levy. I glanced at him, watching him nervously tap his foot on the floor, waiting for someone to get out so he could get in and change.

And suddenly, one of the cabin's doors opened, and a middle aged woman came out, holding her swimsuit. "Oh, sorry for the wait. You can go in now."

And as she walked away, I looked at Natsu, who was impatiently staring at me. What was he waiting for?

"Well?" He suddenly asked, and I looked at him curiously. Well what? "Are you going in or not?"

I looked at him weirdly. Was he waiting for me? Why didn't he get in? He was so angry and impatient, so I assumed that he was going to get in first? And didn't he hate me? So why was he letting me go in front of him? "C-Can I go in?" I asked.

"Just hurry up before I change my fucking mind!" He shouted, and I hurriedly wan into the cabin, slamming the door after me.

"I can't find her anywhere! And she's not picking up her phone either!" I shouted, as we walked around the water park. "Where is she?"

"I don't even care anymore." He mumbled, even though he was still helping me search. "But it's getting pretty late, and your hair's wet. Maybe we should call it a day." He noticed that my hair was still wet? Did something happen?

"What about your friends? Come to think of it… you said that they didn't want to go with you on that slide, so you went by yourself? Doesn't that mean that they're still here? What if they're looking for you?" I asked, and he stopped walking for a moment.

"Oh, I called them. Yeah. They all went back home." He looked a little suspicious, but I brushed it aside.

"Well, maybe I should go." I said, taking my bag, as my phone suddenly got a message. "It's from Levy!" I yelled, opening it.

[Do your best Lu! ~(^o^)~ ]

"What does it say?" Natsu asked, and I could feel my face heat up. "Um, she went home."

He just nodded, and didn't ask any questions. I was silently thankful for that. However, what surprised me the most was that he started walking together with me. Was his house in the same direction? But I thought I heard Gray say something about how far away he lived from the centre. "Um, Natsu? Why are you going this way?" I said, as I noticed a lot of guys looking at me. Maybe it was better that he does, I feel somewhat safe like this.

"Should I go back?" he asked rudely. "I just wanted to buy something at the store near your house."

I didn't really see the point in that, but I guess it was okay. We walked slowly and didn't really have anything to talk about, so it was silent most of the time. I could see my house by the time it had gotten dark, and I got a little worried. "Why don't you call for a taxi? It's pretty late, and I don't think you live so close to here." I said.

"I didn't bring my phone." He answered in a bored manner. But didn't he say that he contacted his friends with his phone a while ago? What does he mean he didn't bring his phone? Did I miss something? Or maybe he didn't really come with his friends? But won't that mean..? I decided to leave those sorts of thoughts to myself, and didn't even ask him why he didn't go into the shop he wanted when we passed by it. "Then, why don't you come inside? I'll call a cab from my phone, and you can wait in the living room. It looks like it'll rain." He thought for a moment.

"I guess I have nothing better to do.." he mumbled, as we walked into my house.

And that's when I remembered something. My heart suddenly started throbbing really fast, and my hands got sweaty pretty quickly. How on earth did I forget about something so important? I swallowed hard, watching him look around the house suspiciously. Clutching my shirt, right above my beating heart, I hoped that he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, and not ask the question I was afraid of. But looking around once more, and giving me a look of suspicion, he did…

"Hey Lucy?" His voice was filled with confusion, as he walked towards me.

"Where are your parents?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**For everyone asking: Yes I planned this from the start. The mystery about Lucy's parents was born right after I decided to make Natsu stay with Lucy, and I've been wanting to write it ever since. So, yay! We're almost there!**

**But the story doesn't end after we unravel that mystery though. I want this fic to have 20 minimum! So, yeah. **

**It's been 4 days my friends, and I've been having some friend troubles lately, so I'd like to thank you guys for being awesome and supporting me. It's amazing how I can always open up the reviews when I'm feeling down, and be better in a second!**

**Thanks for that you guys! And also thanks to everyone who's chatting with me via private messages (you know who you are)!**

**So, once again, thank you for taking your time to read this story and leave a review! I love you!**

**~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End Of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14: Cryptic Discovery

14

**Enraged**

* * *

_He was at war with himself, refusing to accept his own feelings._

* * *

Chapter 14:

* * *

So, I was back in this house.

As I stepped inside it, I remembered everything that happened here a few days ago. It seemed like forever since I've been here, even though I left just yesterday. But, there was something that I didn't prepare myself for... Meeting her parents. I inhaled deeply, looking around the house. I didn't see a car parked outside though, but I didn't mind that. So, finding no trace of them anywhere, I felt a little uneasy. Sure, I didn't want to have to say 'hi' to her dad or something, but why were they not here? I thought Lucy said that they'd be back yesterday. Did they leave again or something?

"Hey Lucy?" I asked, my voice laced with confusion, as I walked towards her, "Where are your parents?"

And that's when I noticed her complexion. She was shaky and anxious, playing with her hands. I guess she was hoping that I wouldn't answer. Did I make a mistake asking something like that? Oh shit. A thousand of possibilities came to my head, and each of them was worse from the last. And, as I tried looking away from her to think of a possible excuse for the awkward question, she suddenly smiled.

"No, it's nothing like that. They're both alive and well, and love each other." She giggled, and I sighed in relief. "Not everyone has problematic parents or something like that. It always turns out that someone has a dead mother or father, or maybe both parents. And if it's not that, they live separately or something like that. But it's not always that way." She laughed, and I found some truth in her words. "It's just that they're always working, so they almost never come home, and when they do, they only stay for the weekend or so. And I practically live alone." She added, and I looked at her curiously.

"Well, didn't they come back yesterday? You said they'd be back."

"Well yeah, I thought so too, but they called me two days ago, and said that they wouldn't be able to make it. I wanted to tell you so you could leave and not be bothered by me, but I didn't know how you would react if you heard that they're never at home so I decided to keep quiet."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking anywhere but towards her, "So, you're sleeping alone every night?" Once I got her nod, I thought for a moment. If she stayed here alone every night, didn't she feel scared or something? I mean, she's only seventeen. So, me being here must've been a good thing for her, huh?

"Well, I don't want to stay here with you just because you're feeling lonely."

"I never said I was feeling lone—"

"You can't make me stay here just because of your sad story or whatever!"

"Like I said, I'm not lo—"

"But I guess I can call you every night or something. We can talk and shit, before you go to bed or something." She stopped trying to speak, and just looked at me in confusion.

"You'd do that… for me?"

"Ugh, don't get me wrong. It's not because of you. I just … uh… feel partly responsible for staying at your house so long… yeah, that's it. So I just want to make it up to you. The almighty Natsu Dragneel does not owe anyone anything!" I yelled out, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, before calling me a cab, and disappearing in the kitchen. "Here," she said, suddenly walking out with a little box, which I thought was a bento, "For old time's sake."

"It was two days ago, weirdo." I deadpanned, but took it nonetheless. I don't walk away from free food. We suddenly heard a loud honk, coming from the taxi which was waiting for me outside. I took my jacket, and was ready to go. But then, out of nowhere—and I don't even know why—I turned to Lucy, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Eh?" She looked at me weirdly, and I saw her cheeks redden a little, "Well, I didn't really make any plans, but there was this new gaming store opening in the Sunset Mall, so I wanted to go check it out, I guess."

"Wow, this must be your lucky day, because I am also going there tomorrow." I said, mentally ripping off my hair. What the fuck was I talking about? I never made any plans!? Heck, I didn't even know that a store was opening! I don't even like games that much! So, why the fuck?

"Oh, that's nice." She said, and the taxi started honking again, which meant I had to hurry up.

"Well, I guess since you insist, I have to meet you there in 6. Ugh, how troublesome. You're such a nerd!" I shouted, slamming the door in her face, and getting into the taxi. I didn't even let her reply.

"Dude, you could've been a bit faster." The taxi driver scolded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Girlfriend?" he asked, and I looked into the interior rear view mirror watching him wink at me.

"No." I replied simply. Somehow, calling her my girlfriend didn't sound right.

"Then, just a friend?"

"…no." I said, thinking that calling her a friend didn't sound right either.

"Then, what?" He asked, a little confused.

I thought about it for a while. By now, a lot of people classify us as friends, but it somehow doesn't fully explain the relationship between us and I think that—ARGH WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING? NATSU LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I ran a hand through my hair, "Who knows…" He started at me with a bored look on his face.

* * *

"Really?"

"What?" I asked him, watching as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still not moving from the doorframe.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I said, watching him sigh and step away so I could enter. "I came here because I need advice man." I said honestly. "I have something I really need to talk to you about."

"Oh well, it's not like I had an online game that I can't pause going on…" He said arrogantly.

"That's great then." I said, pretending not to notice his sarcasm. Gray was my best friend since like forever, so I guessed that I could talk to him about anything and everything. I sat down on the couch, and he sat right opposite me.

"So, what have you gotten yourself into this time, Natsu?"

I played with my hands for a while, ignoring his sighs, before I started talking "Well, we both know I hate Lucy, like, a lot. But recently, I think that the hate has gotten stronger or something, I don't know! I don't understand this! It's like, whenever I talk to her there's something stuck in my throat or some shit, and she's been looking awfully better these past couple of days."

"Really? She looks the same to me." He commented without any emotion.

"Well maybe to you, but to me, she's been like, weird lately. And listen to this, I even told her I'd meet her tomorrow!" Gray suddenly started coughing really loud, and I hit him on the back a few times, watching him calm down.

"You mean… like a date?"

"Eh? EEEEEEEH?" I yelled loudly, "No way! I mean, it's going to be just the two of us and… holy shit it's a date. DAMN IT NATSU! Wait a minute! I don't even like her! I hate her, right?"

"Why are you asking me? To be frank, I think you know the answer, but you refuse to accept it." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"What? No way! I hate her! Yeah! But dude, it's like… I don't know. I didn't ask her out! I just said I'd meet her at the mall tomorrow!"

"That sounds like asking out to me." He deadpanned.

"Well yeah but… Ugh! I refuse to like her!" I shouted.

"Look here man, you started being nicer to her, you even followed her to the pool for Pete's sake! And now you invited her out? Aren't those symptoms of a man in love?" He teased, and it took all my willpower not to kill him, "Why don't I put you to the test?"

"Test?" I echoed, watching him crack his knuckles.

"Alright, this is all you need to do: hug her."

"Ew dude no! I don't want to get some disease!" I yelled, watching him sigh in despair.

"Just try it. Then, and only then, will you know how you really feel." He said, glancing towards the backpack I was wearing. I took it with me to the pool since I put my swimming trunks in it. "Hey dude, do you have any water in that thing? I'm really thirsty but I'm too lazy to go to the kitchen." He said, and I tossed him my backpack. He opened it and started searching for my water bottle, when his face suddenly got beat red, and he stopped moving.

"What's wrong man?" I asked, watching him stare inside.

"Uh, Natsu, I know that this is none of my business but uh… why do you have a bra in your backpack?"

…

Well, I guess now's a good time to start thinking about how to kill myself. I've heard hanging yourself is the best way to go… or was it the worst way? Oh well, at least it'll be over in a second… or two… or maybe even—

"Whose even is this?" he yelled, taking it out so I could see it. "It's fucking huge man! What on earth have you been doing?! And here I was, thinking that you liked Lucy when you actually had some other girl's bra in your—wait a minute… don't tell me this is Lucy's!?" He waved it in front of my eyes, and I could feel my cheeks burning. There's no way I can ever answer that… "Dude! Wow! Like… wow! You're that into her? Like, who the fuck steals a girl's bra?"

"I can explain!" I shouted, knowing very well that I can't.

"Well?"

"Well… I found it in her drawer… and I took it."

"THAT'S IT!?" he shouted, making me cringe at the loudness of his voice. After using a few minutes to calm down, he started staring at it, "Wow, this is like… big… and… it's pretty soft. Wow it's actually really really sof—"

"Stop it!" I shouted in embarrassment, grabbing the material from his hands, and shoving it in my backpack. "Well, thanks for the talk, but I really think I should be going now. Uh, have fun playing that game of yours!" I yelled after slamming the door of his house, leaving him frozen on the couch.

* * *

"Natsu?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, wearing her gray pajamas with a towel wrapped around her hair. "I thought you went home? What are you doing here? And it's raining! Did you forget something? Want me to get it for you? What is it? And where did you leave i—"

"Shut up." I shouted, silencing her. It's pouring out, and here I am, standing in front of her door. She probably just got out of the shower or something, so she might catch a cold like this. Which means I need to make this quick and leave. The taxi driver I called earlier was waiting for me, since I told him I'd be right back. I left Gray's house in a hurry, but instead of going home, I decided to come here, just to prove that bastard wrong. I'll show him! I don't like Lucy one bit, and I'm going to prove it.

"If it's about tomorrow, I didn't ask you to come or anything! But I guess I'll be there since I really want to see if they have any new games or something. Also, if it's about the bento box, you can return it tomorrow or after we start going to school again. I don't mind, really. It's totally okay! And you're getting wet! Why don't you come inside? Ah, but you have a taxi waiting for y—"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I hissed, watching her jerk back. "Just stand still, okay? Don't you dare move or I'll break your arm." She gave me a questioning look, but stood still. I inched closer, so that we were only a few centimeters away from each other. Not minding my wet clothes or the rain drops sliding down my face, I moved my cold hands to encircle her small frame, ignoring the fact that she shivered at the contact. She was probably cold and stuff, but I didn't really give a fuck at the moment.

I was cold too, but the minute I felt her body against my own I got swallowed in a pit of eternal warmth and comfort. Never had I felt heaven, but if I ever do, it would probably feel something like this. Burying my head in her neck so I can take in that amazing scent of hers made me come back to reality, and I was already longing for that temporary bliss. Feeling her beating heart against my own, I couldn't help but internally curse Gray for proving his theory right. I clenched my fists in agony as I let her go, and casually walked away from her, throwing some money at the driver of the cab before deciding on going home on foot. I needed a cool down and the rain was promising.

I ignored the blushing stare she was giving me, and started walking away without a word.

Once I felt that I was at safe distance, I let my knees collapse to the wet cement of the sidewalk, as I felt the rain pour down on me from the heavens. It's freezing out, but my cheeks won't stop burning. My hands feel like the cold hands of a corpse, but my heart is beating louder than ever before. I even think I can feel all the blood I have gather in my cheeks, as the pitter-patter sound of the raindrops was muffled by the loud beating of my heart. What Is this? I let my wet bangs cover my eyes, as I punched the sidewalk with all my might.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: It's happening!**

**Sorry for the 6 day wait, but I somewhat think it was worth it. I've been having a shitload of awful exams lately, and the only one I liked was Chemistry. I also went out to tons of parties and have to tutor my friend tomorrow morning! T_T**

**I really need to go to sleep since I'm going jogging again tomorrow morning and I need to finish my 30 days yoga challenge as well. **

**So, in case anyone's still reading, I alredy wrote half of this chapter a few days ago, but my awful computer crashed -_-. **

**Thanks for reading everyone, reviewing would mean a lot to me, since I always publish a few days earlier when I get more reviews. **

**Thanks again; kisses!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames. Aye! ~  
**

* * *

End Of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15: Dating Simulation

15

**Ambivalence**

* * *

_Even though his happiness was short lived, he ended up with a lot of great memories. _

* * *

Chapter 15:

* * *

"Annoying" I mumbled from underneath the sheets, as my hand stretched out to silence the alarm clock which had been beeping for a while now. "Ugh", I groaned for the hundredth time that morning, wiping off the drool on my cheeks, before I turned to the other side. I don't want to get up. Playing games all night was not the smartest thing I've ever done.

"Natsu, breakfast is ready!" Ah, good old bribing.

After hearing those words, I jumped up, and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Staring at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but grin. I have spiky pink hair, which a lot of people criticized me for, but soon gave up after they learned it was my natural hair color. My body is in amazing shape, and I have the abs to prove it. All in all, Natsu Dragneel is a pretty hot guy.

So, HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID SOMEONE LIKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER?

"Natsu, come on dear!" I heard my mom yell again, as I stretched and brushed my teeth. Today was the day. The day I actually set an alarm for. I even played games all night yesterday so I could have something to talk to with her, since I don't know shit about games and stuff. Turns out, it is pretty fun. "Natsu"!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called out to that annoying woman, sighing in exasperation. I might as well make the best of it, since I'm the one who invited her after all, even though I made it sound like she invited me.

Swallowing down some of the pancakes left on the table for me, I bid goodbye to my parents who left for work, before running up into my room to check the internet for some info. Alright, so what really mattered now was what to wear. It's already 12 o'clock, which means I only have like… 6 hours to decide! No way! Ugh, I sound like a girl…

I decided that I should just put on my normal tight black jeans and my red shirt. I mean, let's face it, I look good in everything.

I looked towards my new phone. It was a Samsung Galaxy SV gold version. I took it with me when I went to the pool yesterday, but I just remembered something. I didn't have Lucy's phone number on it. I didn't even have her on my facebook for Pete's sake. I mean, I still have the little paper with her number written on it, but… wait… do I really have it? Didn't I throw that away right after I called her that one time? But it'll still appear in my call histo—the one I erased completely?

Great… now I'll have to ask for her number. And I'll even have to add her on facebook! Ugh…

* * *

Where the fuck is she? It's motherfucking 5:59! I thought I specifically told her to be here in 6! Shouldn't she be here before that? I mean, girls do those things, right? Well, it's not like I have the right to say that since I came here half an hour early…

"Natsu!" I heard that all-too-familiar voice shout at me, and I turned around to look at her. Wearing a light blue tank top which looked a little bit too tight on her, and a frilly white _very short _skirt, she looked absolutely amazing. Her hear was curled, and it looked even brighter than the sun. I could even see she put a little bit of lipstick. Was she nervous about this too? Did it take her all day to prepare as well? I couldn't even move an inch or say a word to greet her, because I was immersed in her looks. Was Lucy always this pretty? Or am I only noticing that now because I like her? Well, come to think of it, I guess I always know she was beautiful, but I chose to ignore it and only see her bad points. Wait a minute… now that I think about it… what _are _her bad points? Why do I even hate her?

"Am I late?" She asked, out of breath, which brought me back in reality. I checked my phone, and it was 6:00. Oh, so she was a girl who always came on time. That's good.

"No, you're not." I said, as I pocketed my phone, and lifting up my head to look at her again. She sighed in relief, straightening her skirt.

Looking at her now, I realized she had all the qualities I looked for in a girl. I mean, I've kissed a lot of girls before, and I've dated quite the number of them too. But, it was always about popularity. I always wanted to be with them because they were 'hard to get' or something, and eventually got the title, 'the guy who can go out with anyone he wants'. After Lisanna cost me my popularity, I haven't even thought about dating another girl again, but now that I can see this girl in front of me, I started wondering. I mean, she's smart, cute, and nice. She's realistic and even plays games. Some people would kill to be in my place. I don't even know why she wasn't popular in school. She didn't wear glasses or anything, and everyone could see she was super hot. So why wasn't she popular? I wanted to ask her, but I guess I'll leave that for later.

Wow, loving someone really changes you. Ugh.

I suddenly heard a beep come from her little pink purse, and she took out her phone. "Did you just get a message?" I asked bluntly, feeling a bit curious.

"Oh yeah. It's from Sting. He added me on facebook yesterday, and asked for my number."

What the… before me… DAMN THAT IDIOT!

"You know, you shouldn't just give away your number like that. He might be a creep." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Well yeah, but still." She giggled, and I stood next to her so I could read the text.

[Hey. It's Sting. Where r u?]

Lucy started tapping on the virtual keyboard, but stopped in the middle of her text, "You know what? I'll reply later." She suddenly said, putting the phone back in her purse, "Let's go have some fun!"

So, she was this kind of person. The one who doesn't check her phone every two seconds while you're out with her. That's good.

"Yeah," I said, as we headed towards the entrance of the mall, "Let's."

* * *

"Wow, look!" She yelled in excitement, pointing to one of the boxed games in the store. "It's the newest GTA V!" Her eyes sparkled, as she reached out to touch the box containing the CD.

I looked around. It was a pretty big shop, with lots of stalls and shelves, and an infinite amount of games to choose from. There was a lot of gaming equipment too, and there were a lot of guys, picking out some random shit. I looked back at her, as she looked from one game to another, slowly checking out every single CD they had on that shelf. I noticed quite a few of the guys there pointing at her and whispering, so I decided on standing a little bit closer to her.

"Natsu, Natsu, look! It's Dead Or Alive 5 Ultimate! Ah! I've been looking for this one for months now!" She shouted, pointing to some box. The only thing I actually cared about was how cute my name sounded when she shouted it like that. And it gave off the feeling that she was mine. Those guys can just go- "Ooh! They even have Destiny! Now that's a game I've really wanted to buy for quite a while now! A lot of people say it's good, and I read tons of reviews on the site." She chatted cheerfully.

Deciding to participate, I picked up some random game I saw and showed it to her. "What about this?" I said, not even looking at the cover.

"Ooh! You found Sims 4! I wanted to try that!" She shouted, snatching it from my hands. "I've played Sims 1, 2 and 3, and I really hoped to find this version. People say it's the best one yet!" She looked at the price, $49.99. "Hmm, why is everything so expensive?"

"Don't your parents work all the time? You should be able to afford it."

"Well yes, but I wanted to buy a few other games too, and I don't want to spend too much money, since I don't help make it." She sighed, returning the game to the shelf, with a sad expression. "That's too bad."

My eyes darted back to the colorful box, and then the price listed below. If it were for myself, I would never give that much money for something I would probably never even play. Well, to be honest, $50 wasn't even a lot. I spend more money than that on food every day. But I kind of get what she's trying to say. She probably has something else she wants to buy too.

"Fine," I sighed loudly, "I'll buy you the game if you insist."

She put the gaming mouse she was staring at back on the shelf, and looked at me. "What?" Her expression was a mixture of happiness and confusion, "I never said that I want you to buy it!"

"Well, I don't want to owe you for letting me stay at your house so long." I said, turning away for her, so that she couldn't see I was a bit embarrassed. I've never bought anything for a girl, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

She blankly looked back towards the game, and then towards me. I ignored her stare, and took the game to the cashier, leaving her standing at the front of the store. I tossed the box towards the man, opening my wallet to take out a 50 dollar bill. The man put it into a bag, and I gave him the money, not bothering to take back that one cent. The man smiled at me "That was sweet of you".

"Yeah, well, she just got lucky."

"I think you're luckier." He winked at me.

"Yeah, well…" I took the bag, leaving the store, with everyone staring at me. Heh.

She was playing with her hands, and her face brightened up when I walked out of the door, and closed it. I shoved the bag in her hands. Watching her clutch it against her chest with both hands, and smile at me, I had to look away from her. "Thanks, Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, as she kept smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I guess I got what I came here for." She mumbled, and that's when I realized something. She was totally right! This is all we came here for! We're both supposed to leave now! I have to go back home, now! But! But!

"What? You're hungry?" I asked, acting like a fool, "Ugh, fine. I guess I can spare a bit more time to get some food." I said, walking towards a restaurant in the mall. I heard her giggle from behind me, but she followed me nonetheless.

* * *

"Ooh! They have so many choices!" She squealed, looking at the menu. I was supposed to be looking at it too, but I was just staring at her. Does she know this is a date? Well, maybe she thought it was just a friendly visit to a shop at first, but now we're sitting in a restaurant together. It's totally a date! She must know that!

"Whoa, they even have 20 different salad choices!" She marveled at the names of salads in the menu. I looked down in mine too, deciding on a hamburger or something. "I want to try this 'Deluxe Pepperoni Pizza'! Oh, but some spaghetti sounds nice, too! And I wouldn't really want to get fat… Oh, there are so many different sandwiches! Wow, I can't decide!"

"Have you decided on your order?" I suddenly heard the waiter speak, and I looked down upon the menu again, "Can we have two portions of your finest dish?" I asked, and the waiter nodded, "Certainly sir."

Lucy set her menu down, and smiled, "That could work too." She then looked around the restaurant, and had s small frown decorating her lips, "People are really all dressed up, huh? I should've put one something fancier if I knew I was coming here." I was going to say something like 'you look great' but that's just not my style. "And in this short skirt I look so casual too… I don't even like fancy food that much. Maybe we should've just gotten a burger from McDonald's and be over with it."

"You're speaking my language. Wanna get out of here?" I asked, ignoring the fact that my last sentence sounded like an overused pick up line, and saw her look back at me with a smile.

"Race you to the door."

And as we both suddenly jumped up from the chairs and started running around the fancy restaurant, we could hear the terrified shrieks of the elder women, and the yelling from the waiter that looked like a butler. We managed to run past the security guards and slip through the door, still not stopping until we ran all the way to the fourth floor of the mall. Seeing that the waiter didn't follow us, we stopped to take a breath of air.

Lucy smiled, "That was fun!" She shouted, still panting from the experience. "Wow! Being with you is totally fun, Natsu!" She giggled, and started running towards the McDonalds, which was on a few meters away from me. I had to wait until my heart stopped racing, and forced myself to stop blushing because of what she just said, following her inside.

* * *

We ended up eating burgers while walking around some of the shops. We laughed and had a lot of fun like that, which was a much better option than wasting a ton on money for some shitty food at that classy restaurant. If it was any other girl I've dated before, she would've stayed at the restaurant, and it would've cost me a lot more than a couple of sandwiches.

Throwing the wrappers in the nearest trashcan, I turned around to see her staring at her phone. Alright, this was the time to ask. I exhaled loudly, and cleared my throat. I watched her turn around to look at me, while putting her phone in her bag so we could talk. "Hey, so um," I said, looking around the mall, careful not to let my eyes land on her, "You should totally add me on facebook later."

"Oh, sure! I'll do it right away!" She shouted excitedly, taking her phone and clicking something. I felt my own phone vibrate in my pocket, and knew what the notification was about. "There, I added you."

"Do what you want.." I mumbled arrogantly, as we both started walking down the stairs so we could exit the mall. So, we went to the mall, looked around some shops, got some food to eat, and I even bought her something. So… she knows this is a date, right? And wow, I can't believe I had a first date with someone I hated a few days ago. My past self probably wants to punch me in the face.

I decided on walking her home, and she didn't complain. We talked about how we should sometimes play games together, and how she really had a lot of fun today.

"You know what Natsu?" She suddenly asked, after a few seconds of silence, "You should totally come over sometimes and play sims 4. You can bring some friends as well, since most of mine are on vacations, and I won't feel comfortable sitting there with just Gajeel."

Yes! Second date SCORED!

"Well I guess if you say so… I'll try to keep tomorrow free." I said, even know she never said we should meet up tomorrow. "And I'll bring Gray over, too." I said, because I didn't want it to be awkward. But I wasn't awkward when we were living together. But I just guessed that it would've been if I knew that I liked her.

"Oh, sure! It'll be great!" She giggled, and I noticed that we were already standing in front of her house. I guess I never noticed that we got here. "Well," she started, clutching the game I bought in her hands, "Thanks for everything, Natsu. I guess you could really be a nice guy if you want to."

I stared at the ground, just nodding to her words, "Yeah, guess so."

"So, what time are you coming tomorrow?" She asked, already backing away slowly, because it was dark out, and she had to go home.

"Around 5 o'clock." I said randomly, not even bothering to think about it.

"Oh, alright, that's great then!" She said, unlocking the door, "Thanks again Natsu. Oh, and one more thing: Sting is coming too, tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Well, bye!" She shouted in a hurry, slamming the door behind her.

So, that's why she was backing away slowly! That's so sly! I can't believe this! I have to go though Sting's flirting tomorrow? I'll have to bring Gray with me.

I need all the help I can get.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while! - Is what I would've said if I didn't update just two days later!**

**Well, the point is I was feeling strangely inspired after all the reviews I got, so I wrote this chapter like a day after the last one. Woop woop~! **

**And another thing: THIS FANFIC REACHED 600 REVIEWS! HOW THE FUCK?!**

**Well, it's all thanks to you guys, so I'll be putting in some extra NaLu in the next chapter. Woo! **

**I love all of you so much! Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16: Wingmans and presents

16 (second time i'm uploading this because I uploaded the wrong chapter -_- )

**Acceptance**

* * *

_Because he had already accepted the fact that he's in love with her. _

* * *

Chapter 16:

* * *

Knowing myself, I never would've guessed that I would do something like this. I mean, I guess it's okay for everyone to love someone, but is it really okay for me to be in love with someone like her? She looks too good to be true, and I never even knew the reason why I hated her. I mean, I always kept going on and on about how annoying she was to always have amazing grades without even trying, and I guess that's why I don't like her. Well, I didn't _use to like her. _

So, how did it end up like this? I mean, I've heard a lot of people talk about how hate evolves into love a lot of times, but I guess I never believed it. But, now that I think about it, even when I hated her, she was still on my mind 24/7. I always talked about how stupid she was and stuff, but I never really stopped talking about her… why? Did I have feelings for her back then, too? Well, at least one thing is certain… you don't choose who you fall for.

As I thought about those things, I absentmindedly knocked on the door in front of me, watching as it slid open, revealing the girl I was just thinking about, dressed in her pajamas, with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. She gave me a look of confusion, before running off to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste, rinse out her mouth, and run back to the front door. "Um, Natsu?" She mumbled, scratching the back of her head. Ah, I knew this was coming.

To be honest, I just went out for a morning jog, when I somehow passed by Lucy's place, and since I was thing about her, I decided to drop by… "Oh hey. I was uh, in the neighborhood jogging, and uh…"

"Come in." She smiled sweetly, opening the door a bit wider so I could enter, before locking it, and then turning around with an expression of pure horror. "I'm still in my pajamas!" She shrieked, running upstairs to change. Well, it's not like I haven't seen her in her pajamas before.

"So, would you like something to eat? I mean, it's 10 Am, and if I knew you'd be coming this early I would've bought something more."

"Nah, I just ate. But I'd like some water though." I replied, watching her bring a glass of water to me, sporting white shorts and a pink sleeveless shirt. I still don't know why I'm so unsure of myself, and still questioning my love for this girl. She was obviously a sweetheart.

I can't believe I just thought of that.

"U-um, Natsu, there's something I wanted to give to you." She suddenly stated, and I looked at her with anticipation. There was something she wanted to give to me? like what? Was I supposed to bring something for her, too? Because I really don't remember her saying something like that yesterday.

My eyes darted towards the gift bag she was holding in her hands, one i haven't noticed before. Was this for me? Did she buy something... for me? I guess I should feel special, but I'm just feeling ashamed. I didn't get her anything. Was I supposed to? Nobody told me we were going to exchange gifts? And what's her purpose anyway? It's not like it's my birthday or something! My birthday is a month from now! I began to feel nervous, as she approached me with a big smile. "Well, you know how you paid for a lot of things yesterday, and you even got me a game?" She asked, and when I confirmed her statement with a nod, she continued, "So, I decided that it wasn't fair for you to be the only one who spends money, and I bought you this!" She yelled excitedly, shoving the bag in my hands.

I stared at it, wondering what she put inside. Carefully putting one of my hands inside the yellow-ish bag, I felt my hand touch something really soft, and nice. What is this? Grabbing the material to pull it out, my eyes opened wide when I noticed it was a scarf. A pretty, white scarf with a scale-like texture on it, long enough for me to wrap it over my next three times! I let my hands feel the silky material, before deciding to wrap it around my neck. It felt weird, like it always belonged there. It felt like I used to wear it in my past life or something. Ooh, like I was an almighty fire wizard, and this used to be my almighty scarf! Nah, like that'll ever happen...

"So... what do you think?" She asked with a broad smile, excitedly awaiting my response. Now, to be fair, if this had happened a few days ago, I would've thrown it in her face and laughed at her like a boss laughing at his new worker who can't do shit. But, this time I'm not doing that. I'm just offering her a soft smile, and nod.

I guess it's okay for me to accept this, since she bought it specially for me and all... wait. That's right. She bought this for me! She was thinking about me when she was buying this! Aah, I feel so special. Fuck. Since when are guys the first ones to fall in love? Aren't girls the ones who fall in love first in stories like this? But, judging from the smile she's offering, I guess she might have a thing for me, too.

"Oh, wait a second Natsu, Sting is calling."

Or not.

I watched her pick up the phone ringing in her pocket. "Hey Sting! Yeah, it's me… I'm great, how about you? … that's nice…yeah..okay…sure…yeah… Natsu's already here. …huh? Now? Eh? … okay then. Bye bye."

She hung up, scratching her neck with a puzzled face. "That's weird," She commented, pocketing her phone, "He said he'd come right away, right after I told him that you were already here. That's weird." That son of a bitch! He thinks he can just waltz in here and steal my time with her? Well, he's got another thing coming.

I mean, I totally understand him wanting to interrupt my time with her because he's jealous but come on! I came here first fair and square! I'll just have to _make _him remember that once he's here. But right now, I need to call Gray. And I need him fast.

* * *

Watching Sting say hi to Lucy, and Gray nod in her direction, I was beyond amused when Sting grunted towards Gray for being here. Hah. Looks like he didn't bring any help. Perfect. All hail Gray, my wise and powerful wing man!

"Well," Lucy started, watching us glare at each other, "Why don't I go get us some snacks?"

"Oh, I'll help." I suddenly shouted, watching Gray look at me with a horrifying expression, and Sting slam his head on the table for not thinking of that excuse first. I guess I'm pretty smart. So, leaving Gray sending me death glares for leaving him alone with the dick, and Sting cursing my intelligence, I carelessly followed Lucy into the kitchen.

"Thanks Natsu." She smiled, handing me one of the bowls and chips. "Put those inside the bowl, and I'll get the juice."

As I spilled the contents of the chips bag into the bowl, my eyes darted to my crush, who was currently pouring some juice into four glasses. I stood right behind her, watching her put straws for everyone, and start making mini sandwiches. She looked so concentrated, like her life depended on the perfection of how the ham was placed on top of the lettuce. I found that really cute, and before I even knew it, I noticed my arms slowly creep up to encircle her waist, and I was suddenly hugging her from behind. She froze, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she asked me what I was d—

"What are you doing?" Her voice was surprised, but not hateful. She didn't turn around to hug me back, but she didn't throw a fit and push me away either.

"I got up really early this morning, and barely had any sleep last night, also I didn't even have breakfast yet, so I'm a little dizzy, and felt like I could fall any second, so I leaned towards you." Yes! Good excuse Natsu! 1-0 for me!

"Oh, sorry. It's okay then." She mumbled, and continued slicing the tomatoes into thin circles. So… I could stay like this? Sweet!

It might've been a little awkward for her, but I still enjoyed the hug and took my time. She kept working on the sandwiches, and I kept just standing there hugging her, as I laid my head on her right shoulder. I think she could probably hear my heartbeat because damn was it beating loud or what? This was fine. This was okay. This was what I needed. She was so comfortable, and the silence was comforting, the only thing I could hear being the slight chopping sounds from the knife. We looked like a married couple. Like our kids were playing in the living room, and my wife is preparing them a meal while I'm 'helping' her. Well, this may have been true if Sting and Gray were our giant kids, and my wifey actually had a ring on her finger. But eh, I'm not complaining.

"Whenever I got really dizzy, my mommy always made me lie on her lap, and she ran her fingers through my hair in such a soothing manor, that I always got better in just minutes!" I felt her hesitate for a moment, as she was still facing away from me, slowly slicing the cheese, "Wanna try it?"

I felt my breath stop in my lungs, as I tried to comprehend what she meant with that. Was she really offering to do that with me? Ah! That's pure bliss right there! I can't wait to say ye—

Slamming the door loud enough so that I let go of Lucy in surprise, Sting enters the room laughing loudly, "Haha! You guys! I just read the funniest joke on the internet and I wanted to share it with—did something happen?" He asked, watching me glare at him with my arms still held out, and Lucy stare at him wide-eyed.

NOOO! STING, YOU COCKBLOCKEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Letting out the breath I've been holding, I slowly took the tray of sandwiches and juice, walking out of the kitchen, with Lucy trailing behind me with the bowl of chips. Sting also walked into the living room, and I watched Gray mumble something about 'being here for the food' and then we decided to play the game I bought for Lucy. Gray was up first.

"Hey, let me create a character that looks like the almighty Gray Fullbuster!" He shouted, and I rolled my eyes along with the others.

* * *

And we all took turns to create our own characters, played the game, and had fun. But, since we'd been playing for five hours straight, Lucy went to make some pizzas, and we all stayed in the living room, talking and shit.

"So, Natsu, what did you do yesterday?" Gray asked, winking at me. Ooh, i see what he's making me do. Nice move. I can brag now.

"Ooh, nothing much. I went out with Lucy." I said nonchalantly, watching Sting's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" He shrieked like a little baby, as I smirked under my nose. Looks like I won this round. 2-0 Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I have something I want to ask you." Sting suddenly said in a very serious tone, and I looked at him carefully. "Are you my rival?"

Even though the sudden question surprised me to no end, I was still cautious about what I should answer. Confirming that would be just like a confession that I like Lucy. And the almighty Natsu Dragneel does not talk about his feelings!

"I am." I suddenly nodded my head, mentally cursing myself for saying that out loud. But like it or not, Sting has been honest with me lately, and he said that he liked Lucy even though I said I didn't like her. So, if I meddle with him, it's only fair that I tell him I like her too, right? Aah, I'm so noble.

Gray's look said 'I didn't know you had that in you'. Well to be honest, even I didn't know I had that in me. Lucy's some powerful chick since she made me say something like that.

"You're what, Natsu?" Lucy asked, walking inside the living room with pizzas.

"I am Sting's rival." I declared, knowing that I've already said too much.

"Hm?" She hummed in confusion, placing the food on the table, "that's nice, whatever you're talking about."

UWAAAAH. THIS GIRL CAN'T BE MORE DENSE !

Gray was still immersed with the moving characters on the screen, bashing the buttons of the controller to order his creations to move. "Natsu, I think you'll want to see this."

I moved closer to him, and so did Sting, but Lucy exited the room to get some more drinks. I noticed that there was a pink haired character on the screen with clothes similar like mine, except it didn't have my most precious scarf. That's so cool! Gray really knows how to make them look similar like us! It's the spitting image! Well, I'm a lot hotter of course.

"And this is Lucy" he said, pointing towards the blonde character with a side ponytail. And damn, it really did resemble my crush. Nice.

"And this is Sting." He pointed towards a character that looked so much like Sting I wanted to barf. "Oops!" he suddenly yelled, and under the command of his controller, the character was deleted. "My finger slipped!" Gray cried out in fake sadness, and Sting started yelling in frustration. And suddenly, picking out some random commands, Gray made the Lucy character and Natsu character kiss!?

I felt my face heat up at that shot, watching the mini us make out on the screen. The smirk on Gray's face was priceless, as well as Sting's loud protests and whining. Gray, I owe you one!

"You did that on purpose, you jerk!" Sting cried out.

"My finger slipped, again!" Gray raised his hands innocently.

"Just _how _sticky _are _your fingers?" Sting was frustrated.

"Oh!" Gray's face was suddenly wearing a wicked smile, as he pointed his finger to one of the options listed on the screen. It was one of the possibilities for my character to interact with the mini Lucy. "I wonder what this 'WooHoo' option does! My, my, I guess we'll just have to find out~~~!" Gray shouted in a state of pure bliss, and I could see flowers blooming all around him. He's enjoying this a lot more than he should be. Wait a minute… WooHoo… doesn't that mean… they'll do… th-th-th-that?!

The mini Lucy and mini mi will have mini se—

"Gray don't you dare make your fingers slip one more time or I'll kill you!" Sting shouted, and Gray bashed the button hard on the controller. The characters started moving towards each other and just out of pure bad luck _Lucy suddenly entered the room! _

"What are you guys going?"

MOMMY SAVE ME!

* * *

**A/N: SORRY! I KNOW I'M LATE! ****SO HERE I AM, ON MY KNEES! *****sees that I'm not, so I get down on my knees* ****SO HERE I AM, _ON MY KNEES! _**

**Anyways guys, I've been really sick and I couldn't even stand. I didn't go to school either, and missed a lot of things I'll have to learn next week ;-; I'm a failure as a human being. **

**Also, one more thing, I've gotten a lot of reviews about how there are too much swear words in this fanfic (like shit, crap, fuck). Well, to be honest, i almost never curse in real life, and it's not nice to do so! But, I just imagined natsu's character this way, and that's why it's like that. Sorry. What do you guys think about it?**

**[[[Oh, and last thing before I go: _since i was a little late on the update _**_I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! YAY! DO YOU LOVE ME OR WHAT?_**(- shameless self-promoting right there)]]]**

**I love you! **

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17: Special treatment

17

**Uninformed**

* * *

_And yet, he didn't even posses a single fragment of information._

* * *

Chapter 17:

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!

I am a dead man. I am a dead man! I will be your deadmaaaaaaaaaaaan! With nothing but this blood on my haaaaands! Stuck in your—NATSU THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR BAD REFERENCE PLACEMENT.

I am almost dead because mini Lucy and mini me are having a mini touchy-feely relationship on the computer and Lucy IS WALKING THIS WAY. Heh, touchy-feely. That's funny. BUT DANG IT LUCY IS GONNA—

"Hey, does that character look—" But her words were interrupted by a sudden sound, sort of like how something crashed! Suddenly the light turned off, and I heard Lucy scream in panic, as I jumped right up from my chair. But, stabbing my toe on the side of the table, I slipped and fell down, unable to get to her. I heard Gray curse out loud, unable to untangle himself from the blanket he was wrapped in. And my eyes darted back to my favorite blonde, who was currently being comforted in the arms of my arch nemesis. DAMN YOU STIIIIING!

I stumbled to my feet, and pretended to trip, just so I could push him away from her, and he fell down on the floor with a loud thud, rolling away from us to the other side of the room, as I used the time to 'supposedly' fall down, pulling her with me, so she landed right on top of me. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I had Lucy in my hands, and I had nothing to worry about. But what was happening? Is this a robbery? An earthquake? A tornado? An alien abduction? A terrorist attack? OR MAYBE IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! THE END IS NEAR!

"Oh, the power went out." Gray said calmly, as I could barely make out his silhouette in the darkness. He was searching for his phone or something to light the room. I could hear Sting's winces of pain come from far away, but my brain could only concentrate on the trembling girl in my hands. "Luce?"

She opened one eye, and I could make out her worried expression. Why was she so out of it? Is she afraid of the dark? But she never mentioned something like that while we were living together.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm just not a fan of loud noises and darkness following after them. I once saw a horror movie in which—"

"Found it." Gray suddenly turned on the flashlight on his phone, which illuminated me and Lucy sprawled out on the floor. "ooh Sting," Gray said in a fake enthusiastic voice, "Looks like they're making out without you!"

Lucy shrieked and I shouted "DUDE!" before we separated and heard Sting's groans of displeasure come from the other side of the room, right next to the bookshelf. It had a lot of books on it, but it seemed like a few sheets of paper fell out from the impact Sting probably put on when he crashed into it (that's totally not my fault).

"What's this?" I asked, taking one of them. It was handwritten with ink (people still use that?) and the writing was really neat. I recognized it, because I've spent a lot of time staring at her write in class before. And, just as I was about to read the first sentence, Lucy suddenly grabbed them, running away from me. "Kyaa! Nooo! You can't see that!"

"Luce? Did you write that? What is it?" I asked, my curiosity growing by the second.

"I'd rather die than let you see something so embarrassing!" She kept shrieking and running around the house, the guys still sighing in relief because of the power which went out right on time. "But wait a minute, before the power went out, I heard a crash-like sound.. What was that?" I wanted to know the same thing.

"And how the fuck is my phone still charging?" Sting asked, pointing towards the phone plugged into the outlet on the wall. "I thought the power was out?"

"Yeah, and the other houses seem to have power too." Lucy commented, looking out of the window.

"Oh no! Lucy look! A kitten is about to cross the street with a car speeding towards it!" Gray suddenly shouted, and Lucy screamed and ran out of the house to go after some kitten that probably wasn't even there. I saw Gray slam the door after her and lock it with the key which was already put inside the keyhole. Lucy came back seconds later saying that she found no such kitten and that she wanted us to unlock the door. "Alright Lucy," Gray was desperately thinking of something to say while Sting and I just stared at him weirdly, "uh, you need to answer a riddle before you come in!"

A riddle? Really Gray?

"So, uh, what would Sting look like if he was stupid?" Gray yelled out, and I could hear Lucy mumbling something. "Well," Gray sighed, ignoring the protest from Sting, "That ought to keep her out for a while. So, the thing is, when Lucy walked into the room earlier, I threw the remote to the TV into the air, and it broke the light bulb, also turning off the TV just in time."

I started blankly into his eyes.

"So, mini me and mini Lucy are still—"

"Probably." Gray rolled his eyes, walking over to the PlayStation to pull out the disk so the game would stop by force.

Sting finally recovered from the shock, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

"I PANICKED!" Gray shouted back, turning the TV on, so we could see the game was no more. He let out a sigh of relief, his phone left on the table, facing downwards so the strong light of the flashlight illuminated the room pretty well. "This is no time to be blaming people!" Gray shouted, probably because he was the only one to blame, "So, let's just find a new light bulb and replace it with this one. Alright, go!" After he shouted that, he ran straight towards the kitchen to open some of the drawers, Sting started looking in the living room, and I took that as my cue to go look upstairs.

I entered her room—one which I know by heart already—and started opening some of the drawers to see what she has inside. Although I know where everything is in this house, I still didn't know where her light bulbs were. Reminding myself of that incident where I snooped through her possessions, I almost opened her underwear drawers again, but just laughed this time. I already have a souvenir.

Opening her closet to see if she maybe put them here by some awkward coincidence, I noticed that she actually had a lot of pretty cute clothes and dresses, but she chose to never wear them. There was a light blue one that particularly caught my interest, (remember the light here can be turned on, so I can see shit), and I felt like asking her why she never wore it. It wasn't _that _revealing and shit.

And being the weird person I am, _of course _I sniffed it and enjoyed the scent.

Ah, I feel like a pervert.

"Is this Lucy's room?" Sting asked, and I slammed the closet shut as fast as I could, turning around like I wasn't doing anything to feel guilty. "Whoa, I always wanted to see her room!" He shouted, jumping on the bed, and lying down so he made himself comfortable. The door was closed, so Gray or Lucy couldn't hear our conversation, "Not."

"Listen Natsu," Sting started, and by the tone of voice he had, I anticipated a serious conversation, "I know you like, or maybe even love Lucy. I'm more than okay with that. You two can go fuck on the moon for all I care." He said, scratching his cheek nonchalantly, "I don't really have anything against your relationship, since I don't really care about what happens to her."

"Wha—"

"Shut up. Let me finish first." He said, and I had no choice but to stop trying to freak out, "I don't have a thing for Lucy. I'm just doing this because of a special reason which I can't reveal right now. So, don't think your little crush is so valuable that all guys want her. She's noting special. In fact, you probably don't even know why nobody wants to date her, and why she's isolated at school. That's right. Lucy isn't hated because of her looks or grades. She's hated because of something far worse. And if you ever want to find out what it is, I suggest you better talk to someone who cares."

I just didn't get anything. Sting just said so many different information types that I don't even know what's going on. The class hates Lucy because of some reason? She's isolated at school? Sting doesn't have a thing for her but still wants to sabotage my relationship with her because of something else? Am I missing something here?

"You guys, I found the light bulb!" we heard the happy voice of Gray come from downstairs, as we slowly walked down not exchanging a word about what just happened. This just confused me to no end, and made things a lot more complicated, but I wasn't going to give up yet! I just need to find out the reason why everyone hates her, and why Sting is doing all of this. C-Could she be the daughter of Oprah or something?

I watched Gray turn on the lights after his little work was done, and it was working perfectly. He then walked to the door where Lucy was pounding restlessly. "Uh, so do you give up?"

"Yes!" We heard her yell from outside, and he opened the door to let her enter. She seemed mad, but didn't yell, and instead, just asked, "And what's the answer?"

"Oh, the answer to 'what Sting would look like if he was stupid'? Well, just like he is now."

"HEY!" I heard Sting protest, and Lucy giggled, but I was still immersed with the conversation we had, so I didn't really have the time to smile. It was already late, so we all decided to leave, and let her enjoy her time alone.

But, as I was walking home, I couldn't help but think about what Sting said. Is there really so much about Lucy that I don't know? I mean, now that a think about it, I don't really know that much about her. I don't even know her favorite color, or how many kids she would like or shit like that. I guess I should talk to her more and stuff. But what the hell did he mean about not liking her?

Ugh. I hate not knowing shit. Oh well, at least I can talk to Gray and see what he thinks. He probably knows something more than I do, so I should totally talk to him about that yesterday. And come to think of it, I haven't even spoken to Loke apart from that time when I left the party. He has to know why Sting's doing all of this, right?

Oh man, I'm into some deep shit, aren't I?

* * *

A day after that weird visit at Lucy's place, I still hadn't made myself talk to Loke, because I really didn't want to have an awkward conversation with him on the phone, so instead I sent him a message to ask him to go to the McDonalds near my place, and he accepted. Now, it's 3:46 PM and we're currently eating our fries at that very place, not saying a word to each other.

"So, why did you call me here?" Loke asked, after he swallowed his bite, "If you're going to confess to me, hurry up and do it." And even though that was supposed to be a joke, it still sounded fucking awful..

"I just wanted to ask if you know why Lucy is being hated by our class? I mean, I talked to Sting, who supposedly only pretended to like Lucy, and he said that she was being isolated by everyone. And that's somewhat true. I always noticed that she didn't have any friends before except for jenny and Angel and you see where that's gotten her." I said, staring down at my hands, which held onto the cola.

"Oh, so it's true. You really _do _have a thing about her," He said, seeming rather amused by that, "but that's none of my business. And about what you're asking, I can't really answer it. Yes, she is being hated for a reason, and there is something that none of us have ever told you. Even your best friend Gray is keeping that secret from you, because he wants to protect you from that which he calls 'bullshit the class invented'. To be completely honest, none of us were your friends from the start. There was always a mutual agreement in the beginning of the semester about you and Lucy, and you were given different treatments. There are a lot of things you don't know Dragneel."

"So, I see we're not even on first name terms anymore, huh?" I laughed bitterly, still not understanding what he was talking about.

"Well, as far as I go, I'd at least ask your precious Lucy herself. She knows best about what happened that day in the classroom, and why the whole class turned on her, except Angel and Jenny who were picked to be her pretend friends in front of you, so you don't suspect anything going on between the students." He said, and I immediately remembered my conversation with Lucy quite some time ago.

_"__You're the one who's going to do this project, _alone_." _

_"__What!? No I'm not! You need to help too! I'm not the only one who has to do some work around here!" _

_"__Oh yeah!? Face it blondie, no matter who you got stuck with on this project, you'd still end up doing the work! Nobody likes you! They only use you because you're good at studying! Nobody cares about what you think!" _

_"__Don't you think I know that! You don't need to say that to me! I'm not stupid! I can see that!"_

I _did _think that she was aware of being used that time, but I didn't really care to be honest. I guess I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, which I should have.

"You're pretty stupid since you can't piece the puzzle together Dragneel. I've already laid out the facts for you. Wake up. Lucy won't be with you forever. Not since she has so much shit that she's going through for your sake. You're just too dumb to see it. I might even feel sorry for her."

"Shut the fuck up." I said, and got up, leaving some money on the table for my part of the lunch, "I'll just have to talk to her and see what she thinks about this"

I don't even know what's happening. Everything was fine at the beginning, and now there suddenly are some mysteries and shit I haven't noticed before. I guess I should talk to her.

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of her answer.

I hope you finally explain this shit to me like you always do, Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: So, here I am, just 24 hours later with a new chapter! yay! **

**How's it been people? Did something particularly interesting happen this past day? **

**Oh shit, school's starting tomorrow ;-; I hope you guys are ready, cause I know I'm NOT!**

**But really though, thanks for making this simple fanfiction achieve 700+ reviews because it honestly makes me cry when I log into my account and take a look at your reviews. It's always so fun to see what you guys think of my writing and stuff, and I don't think I'll ever get tired of reading your opinions, no matter what they are!**

**So, please review if you can, and I will be super inspired! I'll even write the next chap faster, like I did today! **

**I'm also thinking about getting a haircut, so please hope it doesn't end up horrible! :'( **

**Thanks for everything! I love you! Have an amazing week! **

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18: For Her Sake

17

**Protective**

* * *

_And he was ready to travel the pits of hell, if it meant keeping her safe. _

* * *

Chapter 18:

* * *

I was internally cursing myself for being so addicted to randomly showing up on this girl's doorstep every time I feel like it. And today was no exception, either. I was standing right in front of her, watching her blink at me in surprise, probably wondering why the fuck an idiot like me came to her house in 2 in the morning. Well, to be honest, it was a hassle trying to get permission from my mom to leave the house that late, and walking here because I forgot my wallet and didn't want to go back in the house because mom would stop me was no picnic either. But, I really wanted to talk to her about what Sting and Loke said, and I couldn't wait any longer.

She yawned cutely, rubbing her right eye with her hand, before slowly opening the door a bit more so I had room to enter, and walk right past her into the living room. She followed me slowly, still a bit shaky because I probably woke her up, since she was in her pajamas.

"Natsu, you'd better have a good reason for barging in here like that, or else I'm going to bed." She said, sitting right next to me on the couch.

I took a deep breath, tying to prepare myself for what's to come, as I looked down upon my hands, finally asking the question I was so interested in, "What's your relationship with our other classmates?" Her face was graced with a confused look, probably wondering where on earth I got this question from, and how much I know about what's happened. And since it looked like she wasn't going to answer any time soon, I started adding up more to my argument, "I talked to Sting and, it seems like he wasn't interested in you in the way I thought he was.. He even said that you and the class are not in a nice relationship. That's what Loke said as well."

Watching her expression turn from shock to regret, and finally to a look of surrender, she decided to tell me what actually happened.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V:

Now that I really think about it, it probably started when Natsu and I got put into the same class, exactly one year ago. I was known as the girl with perfect grades, so a lot of people talked to me on the first day, asking about my intellect and which methods I used to study so perfectly. I was so immersed in the conversation, that I didn't notice the pink-haired student that had just walked into the classroom. And after I did, everyone in the room went silent, watching the boy take out a chair and sit down.

Apparently nobody wanted to talk to him that day, and so he was ignored by the students for the first few weeks, and I was fitting in quite nice, actually. I got my first grades and was pretty happy with my life, until I noticed that same kid with the pink hair get mad at himself when he saw his bad grades. I wanted to help him, but he got sick the next day, and I couldn't do a thing.

That's when I overheard some students from our class talk about how he was a problematic child, and how he never wanted to study or get grades. Apparently the only thing that actually mattered to him was to become popular or something like that. And since I had seen how angry he'd gotten at himself for his grades, I wanted to say something in his defense.

"Well, at least he tries his best!" Was what I had yelled out to the kids sitting on the table, which I now know were Loke and Sting.

"He doesn't give a shit about his grades. I heard he was the worst in his class during middle school, and he will probably only drag our mutual score down. People will think bad of our class." Loke had said, and most of the students agreed with him.

"I heard he has a sister which was hospitalized recently. It was probably because of his awful behavior at home that she got sick in the first place! I don't want to share a classroom with that sort of person!" Was Sting's point of view.

"That's none of your business!" I shouted, feeling anger overstake me for the first time in ages, "What if his sister's health is bad, and he wants to get good grades because he feels sorry for his parents only witnessing bad things! He might be a total sweetheart if we talked to him!" I shouted, and the others got a little angry at me for talking to them like that.

"You have no business to him, so don't try talking with that creep. He might hit you or something. I hear he even tried smoking before, and he's was only fourteen!" Sting said, and yet much to my surprise, I still felt the need to protect this person.

"That doesn't matter! He's only tried. It doesn't mean he's still smoking, or that he's drinking or even worse! Everyone makes mistakes! It was probably because of his sick sister that he ever tried something like that at such a young age!" I shouted, baling my fists in frustration. How dared they talk down on a person who's trying so hard to do better in school? The expression he'd made when he saw that answer sheet was just horrible.

"Don't defend him!" Loke shouted, and I felt my legs take a step back in caution, "You didn't even help him or anything, and yet you try to act all goodie-goodie in front of us!" He shouted with all his might, and I remember getting scared.

"Listen here blondie," Sting was the next to speak, and I felt my knees get a little numb, and even my hands started trembling, "If you plan on taking his side, we're going to make you the weirdo in the class, and nobody is going to talk to you."

Knowing full well how Sting and Loke could manipulate with anyone if they wanted to, I decided to maybe step down a bit, and cooperate with them. But something in me wouldn't let that happen, and I still continued shouting and fighting.

"I don't give a damn about that!" I had shouted, suddenly feeling my confidence rise up, "You can do anything to me, but don't hurt any innocent kids like that, especially if you have no proof that they did anything wrong to begin with. You're probably just jealous because he comes from a really rich family, and he's a lot better looking than you'll ever be!" I saw them get pretty irritated, but I couldn't stop, "Idiots like you are what make me hate this class! You were so nice to me in the begging, but you only wanted to copy my notes and my homework, and now that I want to make friends with the guy you don't like, I get threatened! I hate you! Fuck you!" It was the first time I ever swore in my life, and it was probably worth it.

The shock and hatred on their faces was enough to tell me that my job here was done, and I took the backpack off my chair, putting it on my shoulders. Classes have ended anyways, and we were just preparing to leave when all of this started. I walked towards the door, opening it and taking a step out. But before I closed it, I heard the faint voice of Sting, "If you leave now, consider us enemies."

I didn't even hesitate or try to say something. Slamming the door as hard as I could was my only response.

The following days, everyone tried talking to Natsu and getting close to him, just so I could feel left out and hated. They even made friends with their enemy just so I would feel jealous, but I didn't. I knew that they were doing this just because I stood up for him, and I wasn't planning on giving them the pleasure of seeing my pain. So, I stopped talking to almost everyone, except Jenny and Angel who still talked about being friends with me despite everything, but I overheard Jenny's conversation with Loke about just using me for my homework. I knew that I was being toyed with and used, but it was still better than having no friends, right? I knew they were fake, but at least I had someone to sit with on break time.

I'd even tried getting close to Natsu, and often tried talking to him, but Sting and Loke were always there to take him away from me. They probably even gossiped about me in front of him so he'd grow to hate me one day. I remember hearing Sting tell Natsu that I was planning on 'helping' him so I could feel better about myself.

And despite all of that, I still tried talking to him that one day in the classroom, but he'd just gotten mad at me, and that's where and how the whole hate thing started.

The people who hated him most became his best friends, and did an amazing job of acting nice in front of him. Gray was his only true friend, but he never tried talking to me, so I didn't really consider him much of a help, either. Since he was absent the day the argument started, he still talked to me from time to time, but we never got to talk about Natsu.

And that's how my hatred with Natsu began. That's why I was never easygoing when Sting suddenly started talking to him, but I acted nicely so Natsu could never suspect anything, even though it turns out he did. I knew that a day would come when his so called friends would reveal their true selves, and that the whole class would go back to ignoring him. But I couldn't get close to him to warn him.

I failed as a friend.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V:

Hearing her tell me that agonizing story like that just made me want to shoot myself. This girl has done so much for me, and was still _doing _so much for me, and I was never even able to see that. I mean, I _did _think it was weird how the students suddenly started talking to me like that, but I never even tried thinking about it. And it was true that I tried cigarettes, but I stopped immediately, since I was at least smart enough to know that they weren't going to solve my problems, and I never put one in my mouth again.

"Sorry for not telling you the truth from the very beginning Natsu, but I couldn't." She said, and I watched her nervously chew on her lower lip, and play with her hands, awaiting my response.

She was the one who has done so much for me, even though I was a jerk to her, and now she's **apologizing? **No. Motherfucking no. I should be the one begging on my _fucking knees _for her forgiveness. I should be fucking _buying her flowers or some shit, _and not sit here like the _worthless human being _I most definitely am, and loathe around without saying sorry for an amazing girl like that. She deserves so much more that I can't even fucking take it anymore. I want to just go there and punch Sting so bad his teeth will fly out. I've got a few words to say to Loke as well, and they aren't going to be nice.

"Luce, can I borrow your phone?" I asked her, watching her nod and take out the white contraption, putting it in my hands.

I dialed Sting's number which for some ridiculous reason I knew by heart. Listening to him call out a lazy 'hello' from the other side of the line, he was surprised when he heard my voice, "Natsu? Isn't this Lucy's—"

"That's not why I'm calling." I said, and I guess he must've noticed the mood darkening, since he fell quiet after that. "Why are you doing this? I thought you said you had a reason or some shit."

"Look Dragneel, I'm just doing what I was told."

"Told?" I asked, utterly confused, "By who?"

"Your dearest Lisanna." He said, and I could hear his bitter laughter from the phone.

Cancelling the call, and almost throwing her phone in frustration, I left in on the table, putting my jacket on, as Lucy started panicking and ran up to me. "Natsu? What's going on? Who did you call? Where are you going?! Are you mad?"

I turned around, opening the door, as I stepped outside and looked towards her, "Wait for me here, kay?" I asked, placing my hand on her head to ruffle her hair, as she watched me in worry, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." I said, as I unwillingly pocketed my hand, and started walking away from my only strand of happiness.

"I gotta go slap a bitch."

* * *

Standing right in front of that witch's house, I slammed my fist on the door as hard as I could, not giving a shit about the time being 3 already, and just wanting to see her. The door opened quickly, and I saw her standing there with lidded eyes, wearing her pajamas. "Natsu?" She asked, pure confusion overtaking her worthless brain, "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you tell Sting to do that?"

"Oh, so you found out," She said, leaning against the door frame, "I didn't do it because I didn't like Lucy. I simply did it because I was feeling lonely after it didn't work out with my last boyfriend," She said, pouting her lips a bit, as she let her finger trail down my mouth, tickling me, "I missed you, Natsu." Shit like this was not going to work though.

"Listen here you bitch, I don't give a fuck about your personal life. You couldn't keep your boyfriend because he must've ran away screaming once he found out what kind of a hoe you really are. You deserve to rot in hell for all I care. But if you hurt what belongs to _me _I will personally dig your grave and not rest until I put you in it."

Her expression changed to a confused one, and she retreated her hand from my head, crossing her arms. "If I hurt what belongs to you? She doesn't belong to you Natsu. I, on the other hand, might be able to fill the role you're looking for."

"Why did you do this?"

"Well," She started, "You know that I'm rich and stuff, so when I first heard that Lucy stood up for you, I paid Sting to make the class ignore her and shit, because I always liked you Natsu. But, when you confessed to me I already had someone, and decided to hang onto him, and not you. Later, when I noticed that that was a mistake, I came back to you, and decided on pushing Lucy away by force, by making her fall in love with Sting, who knew damn well not to refuse me, which is what you're doing right now."

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled loudly, hearing her father and mother come down the stairs.

"She's the bitch." Lisanna simply started, staring at her fingernails.

After hearing her say those words, I felt my whole body tense up in rage, and my teeth grit in fury. I extended my left arm to grab her shirt by the collar, "Don't touch her, or I'll have to touch you.", and using my free arm to slap it across the left side of her face, I left a red mark on her cheek and a sting on my hand. Her big brother, Eflman, saw what happened, rushing to the scene only to have his arm collide with my head, and I felt a stinging sensation spread across my lips. It all happened so fast, and I was shoved far away from Lisanna by the time I realized what was going on.

"What are you doing Natsu!? In this hour?" I heard Mirajane—Lisanna's sister—yell out to me, as Elfman was still having trouble accepting what I did. Her parents were out in an instant, and they saw what happened.

"How dare you hurt my daughter you scum?" Her father shouted, as Lisanna hid behind his back.

"Get away right now or I'm calling the police!" Mirajane threatened, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Weren't you her childhood friend?" Her mother shouted, truly disappointed in me, "How dare you come to our house this late at night and wreck havoc!"

I saw some of their neighbors' lights turn on, and I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Teach that bitch some manners." Was the last thing I said, spitting out some blood on the sidewalk, before hastily walking away from their driveway, still able to hear Lisanna's loud crying in my head.

You might think I went too far, and did something completely uncalled for. But I had to. I had to give her a slap she'll never forget.

The rule is: _You don't mess with Natsu_. But there's something even more important than that. And that is: You don't mess with Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Dear everyone who saw that fake chapter, I am sorry. **

**But April Fools is like war to me, and I play pranks like this every year. So... yeah. **

**But hey, at least I updated, right? Show me some love! **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**My birthday is this Saturday and I'm going to cry out of happiness, because there will be some eclipse and blood moon shit. My crush sent a pic of it to me, saying that the red moon will be his present for my bday. I almost died. **

**Kisses!**

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19: I bet you

19

**Excitement**

* * *

_And felt that excitement in the bottom of his stomach, as she smiled before him. _

* * *

Chapter 19:

* * *

Running back to Lucy's house, I forgot about going home and apologizing to my mom for being late. Nope. I didn't want to go home, and I don't care about what mom's gonna say. She can't keep me from spending some time with Lucy. I really need to see her now, after everything that's happened. I need to tell her about Lisanna, about Sting, about everything. But most of all, I need to tell her how I really feel. And something like this can't wait any longer.

As I reached her house, surprised that my legs hadn't given up on me yet, I knocked on the door, waiting for her to walk out, so I can tell her how much she's been in my head lately, and that I've discovered a new emotion. I wonder how she'll react… she might even dump me for all I know. But something tells me this is the right thing to do, so I'm doing it. As I said before, this kind of thing can't wait.

But, noticing that she didn't open my door for a few minutes now, I got a little worried. I even forgot my phone at home, and don't have any other way to call her outside. I decided to try my luck with the door, but it was locked as I suspected.

I clicked my tongue in disapproval, trying to figure out another way to talk to her. Why isn't she answering the door? Did something happen?

And the moment I thought that something might've happened to her, I started panicking, trying to find another way in. And, remembering that she always has her window opened before she falls asleep, I decided to use it as my last resort, and used the tree in her garden to climb up to it. Barely being able to hold on to it, I pushed my upper body inside, completely dropping down in her room. I got up immediately, and scanned the inside to see if she's here.

She wasn't.

I then proceeded to run downstairs, my panic meter full as I looked around the house in fear. Where could she have gone? Not now! Not when I finally decided to tell her how I feel!

And then, as if it was a miracle, I noticed my little blonde crush lying down with her back facing the door to the house. I slowly walked up to her, trying not to wake her up. I saw she had her phone in her hands, and it was opened right on my contact information. It looks like she sent a message to me. Ha, stupid idiot, forgetting that I don't have my phone.

However, I still opened her inbox, just to see what she wrote to me, and my heart almost melted at the sight.

[ Please be safe. ]

And I dropped down next to her, allowing myself to lay a small kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her up, even though the knocking didn't even make her budge. She could be a heavy sleeper sometimes, huh? Cute.

I lied down next to her, for old time's sake, even though it only happened a few days ago, and made myself comfortable by laying my head on her shoulder. Oh well, I guess the confession can wait a little longer…

* * *

There are a few things that Natsu Dragneel will recognize no matter how far away, if he used his sense of smell. And those are: Sting's stinky brown soap, Gray's manly deodorant which smells like a smelly sock made out with a dumpster, Lucy's amazingly addictive perfume, and pancakes. Yes, pancakes.

So, when I smelled that amazing aroma coming from somewhere near me, my mind wandered towards amazing thoughts of stacked pancakes waiting for me to eat them. Wow, now this is a vivid dream.

"Natsu, go wash your hands, breakfast is ready." I heard the angelic voice of my Lucy shout out to me, as I could feel myself smiling. Ah, what a nice dream… wait a minute.

I opened my eyes at last, looking around the room until my vision cleared, and I noticed that I was in Lucy's living room. What? How did I—oh that's right. I was supposed to go home, but I decided to stay here, and I saw Lucy's heartwarming text and—shit, I was supposed to confess! Damn it!

I got up hurriedly, running into the kitchen. I saw Lucy, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing white shorts and an oversized red t-shirt, making pancakes for me to eat when I wake up. Wow, imagine waking up to this every morning… it would be a dream come true. Her back was turned towards me, so she couldn't see me creep up from behind her, to peek over her shoulder, and watch her flip the pancakes like a pro. I was desperately trying to control myself, but damn it that perfume of hers is just too good!

I couldn't really stop myself from suddenly laying my chin on her shoulder, watching her jump in surprise, but my head still wasn't moving. "Are you dizzy again?" She asked, stirring the batter for the pancakes. "Uh, yeah, I just woke up, so…" I mumbled, but she didn't move away. I took that as a sign which said, 'I don't mind', so I encircled my arms around her waist, feeling her body against my own. Damn, hugging this girl from behind was probably the best thing I ever did.

She didn't protest, or pull away, or call me a 'dick' and scream 'rape', so I didn't move an inch. "This smells awesome." I commented, and I couldn't see her face, but I think she smiled. I might've said this before, but I'll say it again: we look like a married couple!

But I suddenly thought of something else, and my senses got overwhelmed by this sudden feeling of possessiveness. "Hey Luce," I started, hearing her hum in question, "Don't let guys do this to you."

"I wouldn't do that even without you asking me Natsu." She said, and I felt a little relieved, but still…

"Then why are you letting me?"

"Well, you're dizzy, right? You need something to lean on, and I happened to be here." She said, although it sounded like she was trying to convince herself, not me, "And also… you're different."

My ears perked up at the mention of the word 'different', and I smiled to myself. I love this girl. I fucking love this girl. And at this point I'm sure everyone knows it… well, except her that is. I have to tell her, and I have to do it now. "Don't have any more 'different' guys than me. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled. And I was ready to say it.

"Um, Luce, there's something I need to tell you." I said, letting go of her.

She turned around, and I felt my words get stuck in my throat. Everything I wanted to say got lost in her eyes, which looked like they were staring straight into my soul. I opened my mouth to speak, to express my feelings, to tell her what I think of her, but the way she was blinking with curiosity, and how she stared at me with a half-smile just … I don't know…

"I uh… well…" I mumbled, watching her stare into my eyes. What is she seeing in there? Because her eyes are seriously the only thing people need to see right now. Mine can't even _begin _to compare to hers.

"You what, Natsu?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I um," I continued to fuck up everything, as I finally gave up on telling her right this moment. "I'm still a bit dizzy damn it!"

She seemed to believe it, as she clicked her tongue, "You might have week blood pressure if this happens to you constantly," Oh you have no idea, "C'mere!" She said, suddenly stretching out her arms. Wait… was she implying what I think she's implying? S-she w-w-w-wants a h-h-hug? Her expression was a mixture of expectance and acceptance.

I didn't even think twice before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, and smelling the sweet aroma of hers. I couldn't see her face but I hope she was happy, because this was the best moment to confess. She can't see my blushing face, and I can't see her surprised look, so it was an excellent moment. "Listen Lucy, I—"

The sudden ringing of her mobile phone interrupted my little speech, as I inwardly cursed whoever was on the other side of the line, as I was forced to pull away from that heavenly position. Lucy smiled apologetically, as she answered the phone, and I sat down to eat.

"Hey Mirajane!" She shouted happily, and I already knew why she was calling. I awkwardly took a bite of the perfect pancakes, hoping that she won't mention anything about my outburst yesterday. "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" It seemed to be a normal conversation and it looks like it'll be just smooth sailing from this point on. I don't even know why I was so worrie—

"Natsu did _what!?" _Lucy shouted in worry, and I almost choked on the bite I was chewing. I saw her look at me with terrified eyes, as I was having trouble swallowing my food. She covered her mouth in surprise, and I could still hear Mirajane speaking on the other side of the line. She was probably telling her the details. "Y-yeah, I understand." Lucy nodded to herself, even though she was speaking to another person, "N-no, Natsu's not here at the moment…" She said, her eyes landing on me, and I watched in anticipation, forgetting to chew the now cold piece of pancake. "I'll tell him… yes… sorry for the trouble… I love you too… bye" She mumbled, and I could finally exhale, releasing the breath I never even knew I was holding, as I watched her calmly sit down on the chair opposite me, as she slowly started munching on her pancake.

I was curious, but at the same time didn't want to ruin our quality time together, and it looks like she was trying to do the same. Saying bad things during breakfast is not nice I guess, and I wanted to enjoy a bit more of this 'being like a couple' thing we got going for us here.

"So," I mumbled in between bites, watching her look up from her food, to listen to what I had to say, "How's it like? You know, living alone and shit?" She swallowed, thinking for a minute.

"Well, sometimes it's pretty nice. I mean, you have no restrictions and nobody to tell you what to do, or what to eat, or how to dress. The bathroom is always free, and nobody's blasting music while you're trying to sleep. There's no one to vacuum the house in the morning, or anything like that. So you would say it's pretty awesome. But, it gets really lonely really fast. There's no one to eat with, so the dining table seems twice its size when I sit down to eat, and I have to take care of all the washing, cleaning and cooking by myself. It's always really quite, and I have trouble falling asleep at night, because it's a bit scary to live alone. There's also the problem of having nobody to play games with you. So I'm always stuck with just Player 1." I noticed her quite down for a while, as she poked her food with the fork, before suddenly shaking her head, "Oh sorry, I started rambling again. I'm probably boring."

It was now my turn to shake my head, "No, no, no! It's just that I was interested in what it was like to live alone and stuff. My parents told me that they'd let me move out once I reached 18. And my birthday is in three days," I said, laughing as I watched her face light up in panic. She stared at me with wide eyes, not even blinking.

"Your birthday is in three days?! As in, three days from now?! What? But I didn't even have time to get you anything! I don't even know what you like! Three days are not enough time!" She shouted in horror, but I was just secretly happy that she wanted to give me something. "This is bad! This is really, really bad!" It looked like she really cared, and that made me happy.

"I don't need anything from you." I said, and once I realized that that sounded offensive, I decided to reformulate my sentence. "I mean, you already got me that amazing scarf," I said, pointing towards the scarf I never took off since she gave me, "And I love it. You don't have to waste your money on a gift or something. Because this is all I need" and I was being honest. That scarf was my lifeline, because she didn't buy it out of obligation, or because it was my birthday and she felt like she had to get me something, but she bought it because she thought of me when she saw it, and wanted to give it to me. That's what really makes me feel special.

"Hey," she suddenly said, making me stare at her in anticipation, "It's actually pretty fun having you around. You can be really nice sometimes. And it's like you completely changed your behavior towards me these past few days." I smiled back at her, already knowing the reason why. "And, I wanted to avoid this topic, but I guess we'll have to make things clear."

Ah, I knew this was coming, and I was ready. Come at me bro!

"So, as you already expected, that was Mirajane, Lisanna's sister. You probably know that she's also one of my friends, and she was the one I helped Laxus throw a party for." I nodded, to confirm all her statements, "And so… well, Mirajane called to ask if you were here so she could bash your skull in or something." She said, and I started hyperventilating, "But, she also said that you were 100% right about everything you said. Now, I have no idea what she was talking about, but she mentioned something about Lisanna being a horrible person, and she was with you even thought she was her sister." Damn. Ally acquired. "However, she said that that doesn't mean you can go and slap her little sister, and she's coming for your head." Pshh, bipolar people.

"So…" Lucy stared at me suspiciously, "What happened exactly."

"Well..." I decided to spare her the details, and just say the main thing, "I went there. I started yelling at her. She was making fun of you. I called her a bitch. She called you a bitch. I snapped. Le epic slap happened. And boom! Her brother punched me." I shouted, my hand flying up to touch the spot where my lip had been cut to emphasize my point, and I noticed that it was covered with bandages. I looked at her, as if trying to get an explanation.

"I saw your lip was cut open, and it had blood dripping down your t-shirt, so I changed it with one of the oversized ones I have. I also bandaged up your wound, and I'm bad at that stuff, but I think I managed to stop the bleeding." Her face had a tint of red blush.

I didn't process any of that, because honestly, my mind was only thinking about how she treated me in my sleep, and _changed my fucking t-shirt. _That means she saw me shirtless, right? Damn. Thank you past Natsu for doing pushups so I have abs to show. Damn, I'm so glad I have a six pack.

I wanted to make a comment like 'so, what do you think of my awesome body', or 'how about you get some blood on your t-shirt so I can change you' but I guessed that she would kick me out of the house, and I don't want to risk it.

"Also Natsu," Lucy started again, and I looked up from the empty plate on my table, "since we seem to be spending a great deal of time together, how about we get to know each other better?" I was liking this already. "For example, why don't we play truth or dare? Like, just the two of us. We can take turns and have fun. I'm bored, and you don't look like you'll be going home soon, either. So, we can play that, and I'll make us something to eat later." This. Girl. Has. To. Marry. Me. Someday.

"Truth or dare huh?" I asked, as we got up to put the dishes in the washing machine. "You're on. But remember one thing Heartfilia: You can't win against the Dragon."

I saw her fake-laugh, as she flipped her hair to the side with a feminine motion, "Oh puh-lease Dragneel. I'm amazing for a reason."

I reached out my hand, "Alright Lucy, since you're so confident, I bet you that you'll be the first one to give up!"

She placed her small hand in my own, and I tried to ignore the tingling sensation as she smiled mercilessly, "It's a bet. But, what are we betting?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then I thought of the perfect thing, "How about… whoever gives up first has to be the other person's slave for one hour?" I asked, semi-expecting her to say no.

"_Just _one hour?" She laughed, our hands still linked to each other, "Prepare yourself for a game you won't forget."

"Same goes to you, Heartfilia."

* * *

**A/N: Why does everyone think I'm abandoning this story just because I haven't updated in a week? xD So, here's 3300+ words of NaLu!**

**Sorry guys, but I worked on this chapter a lot, trying to perfect some flaws, and I had to do a lot of deleting and rewriting, because I didn't like how certain scenes turned out. So, sorry. I didn't have time to proofread it, so if you find any mistakes (which you will) sorry. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who remembered my birthday, and wrote to me just to congratulate! Thank you so much. This world needs more people like you guys. ^_^ (I had a Natsu cake! Woo!)**

**One more thing, I've also been working on the first chapter of my new story, and I hope to publish it soon! Oh yeah, and I think of wrapping this story up on like... the 21/22 chapter... or 23 maybe? I don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead. But wow, we reached chapter 19! **

**800+ reviews? Seriously? You guys are just amazing...**

**~With Keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20: The words he had to say

20.

**Pain**

* * *

_And as he felt the pain of losing his treasure, the dragon roared, but not in fury. His roar was the faint cry of despair._

* * *

Chapter 20:

* * *

Sitting down on different sides of the coffee table in her living room, Lucy was sitting on her armchair, facing me, as I sat sprawled out on the couch, with an evil grin on my face. Is she scared? Of course she is. To be honest, I don't even know why she agreed to this. I mean, I think we both know that I'm going to win this. And what's she going to do then? When I win, I'm going to make her do—wait a minute. I didn't even think about what I should make her do! But wow, I have a lot of options, if you catch my drift.

"Am I first?" She asked, and I nodded, deciding to let her go first, just so she could build up her confidence, and then fall hard when I defeat her. "Alright, truth or dare, Natsu?" she asked, making me quirk my brow. Since when is she so fired up?

"Truth." I decided to start it off safe, as I watched her rack her mind for questions. She looked a bit disappointed though, so she probably thought that I was going to pick dare. Ha, nice try Lucy.

"Alright…" She thought for a moment, suddenly thinking of something, as she shouted out "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Dang it… I didn't think this through. Lucy can always ask a question like this, something which I'm not really proud of. "I don't know…" I mumbled, "Over ten… maybe?" She raised her eyebrows, trying to hide the surprise on her face, and the blush which spread like wildfire, as it was my turn to ask.

"Truth or dare?" I asked triumphantly, having a good thing to say for each one she picked.

"truth." She replied, obviously trying to play it safe, like I did. But this isn't going to get her anywhere.

"Okay," I said, cracking my knuckles, to which she replied by blinking rapidly in suspense. "Have you ever… been asked out before?" I asked, really interested in what she had to say. She blushed and looked down on the floor, after which I assumed that the answer was probably no.

"Yes… a couple of times actually. I was even asked out yesterday, while you were out at Lisanna's doing… _you know. _And uh, yeah… that's it." She mumbled, and I was now deadly curious to ask who it was so I could go and beat him up for stealing my possession. But, that wasn't a part of the question. I didn't ask who. Dang it I should've asked who. Also, it got me pretty confused that she was asked out a few times… but now that I look at her I'm not that surprised. She has her cute head cocked to the side, blinking at me cutely, and her mouth parted, just _daring _me to get up and kiss the shit out of her. And that might not be such a bad id—

"Truth or dare?" her sudden question snapped me out of my daze, as I thought for a moment.

"Truth." I replied, still not ready to do a dare.

"Hmm," She thought for a moment, "Who would you go to prom with?"

Damn it. Why the fuck is she asking a question like this? I mean, the obvious answer is her, but I can't just say that in front of her like that! Oh well, I guess I have to.

"…you…" I mumbled, but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear, so she asked me again, and I rolled my eyes, "Gah….You'd probably be sad because no one would ask you out because you're stupid, so I'll have to be the one to do it." I said it faster than I intended, but the confusion was evident on her face, as she blushed a bit, not really offended by what I'd said, but more intrigued by my weird way of saying I'd take her to prom. Oh wow I just said I'd take her to prom… what the… huh... PROM DATE: SCORED!

"Truth or dare?" I asked, ready to ask her about the guy who supposedly asked her our yesterday. But, it seems as if she recognized my intentions, so I guess that's why she said 'dare'. Alright, this can work too.

"Okay." I grinned evilly, and I noticed her regret it the moment the words left my mouth, "Massage my feet."

The look of pure horror and disgust crossed her face, as she backed away slowly, but soon gave up, and got up from the bed. This is it, Natsu Dragneel is king. I watched her slowly walk over to me, kneeling down before the couch I was sitting on. I simply stretched out my leg towards her, and it took her a few moments of hesitation to finally remove my sock, and then stare at my foot in awe. It's a good thing I remembered to clip my nails. "What the…" she mumbled, "it's so big."

"That's what she said." I laughed, watching her turn beat red. But, her embarrassment suddenly got replaced by a look saying that she was going to puke any second. She started coughing loudly, pointing her finger towards my foot. Oh.

"It's … pure… poison!" She shouted in between coughs, as I suddenly remembered all the running I did in my shoes, and my socks probably stink to the moon and back. I silently apologized to her, and decided to change the bet, putting my sock on, as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"So, uh, lemme change the dare." I mumbled, and she thanked me. "Okay, I have an idea." I said, offering her a devilish smirk. She knew that this spelled trouble, but she didn't look like she was planning to give up any time soon. "Change your Facebook name to 'Lucy Dragneel'."

Watching her widen her eyes in horror and discomfort was the best thing I'd seen all day, and it took everything I had in me not to laugh out loud. She didn't say anything though, and instead just walked over to her laptop, looking completely defeated, as she changed her name before my very eyes. Good. Now I won't have to tell anyone to stay away from her, since the name will do its thing. She suddenly got spammed with messages from all her friends, and I shook my hair in a proud manner. Watching her slam the laptop shut in anger was an amazing thing, and I almost laughed again. "I won't be able to change it for the next 60 days." She fumed, and I nodded. That's nice. By the time that name changing thing runs out, I will claim her as my own. And then she won't _need _to change it.

"Truth or dare?" She spat out, which only made me chuckle. She can be so fun.

"Alright, dare." I said finally, watching as she grinned mischievously.

"Well then," She smirked, looking really dangerous, which I developed a weird liking for. "I dare you to rhyme everything you say until it's my turn again." What the actual fuck is this girl making me do!?

"Okay." I mumbled, and she watched me with expecting eyes, "Oh what a wonderful day." I said with venom in my voice, and she giggled.

"My turn, truth or dare? I don't like to share."

"Dare." She said, trying to hide her laugh behind her hands.

"Okay, sit on my lap. I wish I could take a nap."

She laughed at the rhyme before realizing what she was supposed to do, and her face turned beat read. She looked like she was about to say something, but when she didn't find the words she was looking for, she got up, and slowly walked over to me, setting her small frame on top of my legs, and I really _really _wanted to just allow my hands to rest on her thighs.

I watched her face turn bright red, as she looked away from me, so I couldn't see her blush. Ha, too late. "It's your turn to go. Finally I can stop this show." I cringed at all of my previous awful rhymes, happy that she didn't make me do it over again.

"Truth or dare?" She asked timidly, still not sneaking a peek at my face, and I almost laughed, thinking about it for a moment. "Dare."

"Hmm," she looked around, as if expecting a dare to be written down on the walls, before closing her eyes to thing, "Okay," she said, pumping her fist in determination, "Then, I dare you to tell me what happened to my pink bra".

I felt my face heat up when the words left her mouth, as she turned around to stare at me in anticipation. Oh, she was good. She was really good. She knows exactly what happened, but is making me tell her so I can feel uncomfortable. Well played Heartfilia, well played indeed. I cough loudly, trying to delay this answer as much as possible so I can think of an excuse. And boom.

"Well," I began, trying to ignore the fact that her head was dangerously close to mine, as I swallowed down the urge to hug her, "I accidently opened your drawer by mistake while looking for a pen, and when I saw what was in it, I slammed it close, but one of the—_ahem_—bras came falling out. So, then I heard you walking and I panicked, so I stuffed it into my backpack, because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea or something." What I said was totally not true, and she wasn't even there at the time, not to mention the timing was off, and it sounded a bit hard to believe. But, I have to hand it to myself, this is one of my best excuses ever. And the look of pure surprise and obliviousness tells me that she believed it. She nodded slowly, feeling a bit sorry for asking me, and completely forgetting to tell me to give it back.

Good.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, wasting no time whatsoever, so I could finally do something I want, for a change.

"Dare" she mumbled, probably still feeling a little guilty.

"Alright, I dare you to hug me!" I shouted excitedly, before slamming her small frame against my chest, not even waiting for a reply. I could feel the warmth of her body pushed onto mine, and my eyes fluttered closed. Of all the feelings in the world, hugging Lucy was probably the best. She was just so small, and so, _so _soft. I felt the corners of my mouth curve into a smile, as I noticed my heartbeat was going out of control. Lucy could probably heart it or even _feel _it because I can clearly feel her—_oh my_. Is that what I think it is? Is the softness slowly pressing against my chest actually her—

"Truth or dare?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Truth", I mumbled, not wanting her to order me to move or something like that.

"I've been wondering for a while, and you've been acting strange lately, so what do you think about me?"

I felt something stir in the bottom pit of my stomach. Of all the questions she could've asked, she asks something like this?" I swallowed hard, thinking of how words were far too shallow to describe the aching feeling I have in my stomach whenever she smiles, or my happiness whenever she talks to me, or how I always want to steal her and have her all to myself. I grinned at how out of character I sound, but I guess this is normal for people in love.

As I felt her slowly shiver against me, the temperature in the room dropping due to the unexpectedly windy weather outside, too cold for summer. I wrapped my new scarf around my pretty little lady, hugging her closer, as if to protect her from something that was not actually here. She was my treasure, and this was an amazing chance to prove it to her. I carefully pushed her away ever so lightly, so I could look in her eyes, as I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the road ahead. "Well, at first, I hated you with all my heart," I started, knowing full well that I won't be able to stop after this, "It was some dumb reason that I don't even want to remember, because I was blinded by my ignorance. And yet, even while carrying those feelings for you, I still somehow managed to think only of you. It's actually pretty funny." But she wasn't laughing. Instead she gazed at me with shiny eyes and an eager expression, ready to suck up every word I say like a sponge.

"And so", I continued, taking note of her curiously parted lips, "I was oblivious to how you were actually the nicest person I would ever meet." The blush slowly coating her cheeks is what keeps me going as I took another breath. "And then", I moved my hand to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, "I guess I just noticed all of the things that make me want to move in with you so you never feel lonely again". She rewarded me with a soft smile, as I was approaching my finale, the big climax of my speech.

"In conclusion", I stretched out my hands to cup her face, "Lucy Heartfilia", I used my thumb to caress her cheek "I", I leaned in closer, "love", she blushed, but kept her eyes wide open, "yo—" I blew hot air in her face, "—ur house! I like staying here just because it's nice." And I pushed her away from me, standing up abruptly, so she fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Oh shit, this was not how it was supposed to go! I was about to confess, but it was too much for me and I—fuck, I need to apologize before she gets it the wrong way and… I watched her rub her legs, biting her lip so as to not scream in pain, before she got up shakily, looking me in the eye.

And that's when I noticed something. No. Not this. Give me anything but this! I can handle anything but this! I can't handle it…

Watching as fresh, hot tears streamed down the face I vowed I would never see crying again, I could only watch in pure horror as she looked at me with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. She started brushing away the tears with her sleeves, desperately trying to stop the salty water from falling down her face. I wanted to apologize, to fix everything, to just _get down on my knees _and beg for forgiveness. Does she think I was just playing? Trying to make her all flustered and happy before I crushed her down by lying to her like that? But, no. Damn it! This is not what I—

I noticed her look down in disappointment, something I never thought she'd have. She was actually _expecting _me to confess? She _wanted _me to do it? Watching her wipe away the last teardrop, I stretched out my hand, as if to say, come back, but she inched farther away from me. And instead of yelling at me, slapping me, telling me to burn in hell, she gives me the most heartbroken smile I've ever laid my eyes upon, and I felt my own heart shatter in a million pieces.

The atmosphere was perfect. We were engulfed in the harmony of the moment, and I couldn't say it. I couldn't _fucking _say it because I'm a weakling.

"Listen, Lucy—" I choked out, watching her raise her hand to silence me.

"I'm sorry Natsu." She said, still somehow managing to muster a sweet smile, which punched my heart _hard, _"I got carried away. This is not your fault. I just took this prank of yours seriously and—_and-_and I actually expected something." She said, bitterly spitting out the last few words. "I'm just a stupid idiot right? So, you were right after all, that time in the hallway…" She mumbled, and the scene crossed my mind like an arrow.

"No, Lucy, listen to me—"

"No, you fucking listen." She shouted, and I think this is the first time I've heard her curse after we started to get closer. "I'm an idiot. I know that. But I actually—I—I actually thought you were being serious! Ha!" She started laughing hysterically, and I felt my insides twist and turn, "Sorry to bother you, but I… I have something I need to take care of." She said, slamming the door to the house open, as she ran out in the street, where summer rain was already pouring down on the asphalt.

I ran out after her, but stopped as soon as I saw her unwrap the scarf I put on her with so much emotion, she let it drop to the ground, the material soaking up the raindrops, "I am an idiot! You probably didn't even like the scarf. You just wore it because you felt sorry for an idiotic fool like me." She shouted, as I stood nailed to the ground, unable to move my feet.

"Lucy, I—"

"It's okay Natsu, you don't have to say anything. I guess I really am the bitch Lisanna said I was."

And just like that, I felt my world crumble down to bits and pieces, as I watched her figure run away from me. And to think, we were hugging so peacefully just a few fucking minutes ago. And, as I watched her turn right at the next street, I lost my ability to think rationally. I didn't care about the door to the house being left open, or my favorite scarf being ran over by cars, or the fact that I just let the love of my life slip through my fingers.

Lucy Dragneel, huh? Who the fuck am I kidding?

I started laughing, feeling the hysteria overtake my being, as loud chucking erupted from the back of my throat. A hoarse, dry voice I never even knew I had was laughing right now, as I felt my knees weaken, and I dropped to the ground. Between the uncontrollable laughter, I felt something warm and wet drip down my cheeks. In between laughter, I voiced out my thoughts, "it's just the rain", I said, the sobs stuck in my throat finally escaping, as I let my whole body hit the sidewalk, crying out my entire hope.

"It's just the rain…"

* * *

**A/N: This was just too much that I actually cried. And to think I started it out so happily. *dodges bullet***

**I'm sorry to do this to you, my readers, but if you've ever read another story of mine, you'd know that I never finish it without adding some drama. It's what I do. **

**And a shoutout to everyone who asked me if I'm going to abandon this story. No, I am not. I would never do something like that. Never. So, if I don't update in a long time, you can assume I'm dead (I hope that will never happen). In fact, I was only late this time because I decided to write it down on paper first, and then had to type it again. **

**But, it's pretty long (which is another reason why I updated 6 days later), and it's filled with sentimental scenes I had to rethink, rewrite and reorganize. So, thanks for waiting! **

**I will never abandon this story! Woo! (Also, it will probably be finished in a chapter or two.)**

**So, thanks for reading, sorry if I'm boring (that rhymed lol), and please review to tell me what you think! I love you!**

**~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21: Chips and Red Balloons

21.

**Loss**

* * *

_And the moment he saw her back turned against him, he knew he had lost her._

* * *

Chapter 21:

* * *

Taking a drink from the beer Gray offered me, I looked around the dimly lit room, trying my hardest to look like I'm having fun in this dump. I watched my best friend stare at me with worry, and I had to look away. I didn't want to be here.

It was a bar with old used up furniture adorning the black and white tiles on the ordinarily open space in the middle, which they called a dance floor. It was pretty dark, with only a few flickering lights placed randomly on the walls. The bar stools were hard, and have probably been here for years now. The people happily danced though, still somehow unfazed by all the imperfections. Even though nothing in this place seemed cool, it was still somehow the most popular place in town. I guess once people found something comfortable, they didn't want to change it. I sneered at the irony.

I feel the same way about Lucy.

"You okay, man?" I heard Gray ask, and my pride silently thanked him for stopping me before my mind drifted to her again. "I know you miss her and all, but she needs her space. Okay, think of it this way: Lucy is just tired of your shit and needs to be alone. Once things have calmed down, you can go to see her, talk normally, and see what she thinks about what happened." His advice wasn't the best, but at least he was trying.

I looked at my friend. Gray has always been the one next to me. My better half. He always helped me when I needed it, and even sometimes shared his lunch at school when I forgot to bring money with me, or forgot the lunch mom made me at home. He was strong, independent, and most of all, _here. _He wasn't in the bathroom with a girl, making out, or dancing on the floor with someone, or sitting at home—which I knew was what he wanted to do right now.

But no, he was here.

I had called him the moment I got home, which is about an hour after the incident with Lucy occurred. I had walked home all dripping wet, and my mom was not happy at all. She yelled about the night I slept at her house, and how my future was probably going to be a disaster if I kept doing things like this. I felt dejected when my dad didn't even say anything to me, already giving up on his child. And even Wendy didn't want to talk to me, but instead called her friends over to celebrate her return home.

And I locked myself in my room, regretting that I ever proposed that game, or ever trying to confess my feelings, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it, and I just ended up hurting her the most. I was awful, and mean, and horrible, but I didn't mean it. In reality I love her so fucking much that I can't even stand it. So, I was just lying on my bed like a blob of misery and sadness.

Until Gray came over.

The poor man had to run here, and was all soaking wet when my mom let him in. He looked like he was just ran over by a bus, and I had to bit my tongue so I didn't laugh. Be he was a fucking bro. Ever since I could remember, Gray has been the one who tried to make me laugh when I wanted to cry. He might've acted like a total douche a lot of times, but that's just a joke. He's a really nice person who cares about his comrades. And that's why I respect him. That's why I called him.

So, when I explained the whole situation to him, he just looked down for a couple of moments, before getting all excited and telling me that he would make me forget no matter what. So, I had no other choice but to put on the white v-neck and an unbuttoned long-sleeved black shirt on top, and follow him to this bar. He wasn't ready at all, and I can still see some damn hairs on his head, as the droplets are illuminated by the lights in the room. And then I notice him still staring at me intently, not knowing what to say.

He probably wanted to crack a joke, or say something insulting, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. I left the empty beer mug on the counter, not bothering to order another because the barman was already refilling it. Gray swallowed down his drink as well, awkwardly staring at his shoes, probably regretting the fact that he didn't think this through. We both know that I'm not comfortable with this, and that he's not very laid back as well. "Let's ditch." He said, slamming down his empty glass along with a couple of dollar bills, which the middle-aged white haired barman took. I looked at him blankly, paying for my unfinished drink, before we both walked out of the suffocating room.

I marveled at the clean air, filling up my lungs with oxygen which _wasn't _80% cigarette smoke. Gray sighed, looking around. There were people vomiting in the alleyway, probably having drunk too much. I never understood people who drink or smoke, because it was intoxicating to me. I could only stomach a beer or two, and it was curtains for me, because my stomach is weak. That's probably why I get motion sickness too, not that anyone knows about it…

Glancing towards my bro, I noticed that he started walking towards the nearest McDonald's. I followed him, and we entered the almost empty restaurant, which was normal considering the time being well over midnight. There was a couple of people ordering their sandwiches, and a few people here and there, enjoying their fattening meals on the tables scattered across the room. We sat down, ordering some fries, and a diet coke for Gray.

"This is really ironic." I mumbled, cursing myself for saying it out loud. Gray looked at me weirdly, raising a brow, as he chewed on his straw. I glanced around, knowing that there's no way to evade the explanation. "We were here a month ago, I think." I said, looking at the spot where Lucy was sitting with Jenny and Angel, and gray followed the direction of my stare, to look at the table which was now occupied by a middle aged, brown-haired woman, feeding her child a cheeseburger, as she shouted on the phone which she held in her other arm. She was clearly nervous, using the napkin to wipe the kid's ketchup-y face, while it desperately tried to reach a French fry from the bag.

"Do you know that woman?" Gray asked, still staring at said woman, as we watched her slam the phone down on the table in anger, before looking at her child. Her face softened, and she hugged the little boy, ruffling his hair, as she helped him reach the french fries.

"No. I wasn't talking about the woman." I clarified, but Gray was still not remembering anything, as I cleared my throat to remind him, "We were here some time ago, when I saw Lucy, Angel and Jenny sitting at that same table," I said, nodding my head towards the mother and child's direction, "And this place reminds me of her." I finished, as Gray whispered a curse word under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in exasperation. I know that I shouldn't be saying this, and it will only make him feel bad, but I feel a lot worse. This is the place where I declared that I hate her multiple times. This was also the place where I followed her out, to hear her talk with her mom.

I miss her.

I fucking miss her.

"I didn't know, man. I don't remember details like that." Gray mumbled, as his look fell from that particular table, "Maybe we should just get out of here."

"I'm going home." I mumbled, getting up, as he also got up and we walked outside.

"Sorry man, I wanted to get her out of your mind, but I did the opposite." He said, scratching the back of his neck, and I could clearly tell that he was feeling very uncomfortable, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Nah man, if I was still at home, I would've called her by now, but I still somehow managed to keep my posture here."

"That's probably because I made you leave your phone at home."

I laughed lightly, which surprised Gray to the fullest, and he made the face a child makes when he finally catches his first butterfly.

He was proud.

* * *

After we said our goodbyes, I was back at my home, back at the room where I felt like a worthless piece of shit just a few hours ago. Time to finish what I was doing.

I let my body drop to the bed, feeling the soft material of my pillow underneath my head, as I stared out of the window. Clouds overpopulated the sky, and I couldn't see the stars, which lied completely hidden. The moon was partly visible, as you could clearly see it behind a transparent layer of clouds. It was about to rain, and I got up to close the window. Just as my hands were about to push the glass in place, I noticed something floating in the night's sky. It was red and blurry, and it was coming this way, because the wind was blowing towards me. I noticed that the indentified object was in fact a red helium balloon, and it was so close to my window, that I almost managed to catch it when it floated by. It was gone in a matter of seconds, probably being taken somewhere behind my house by the wind.

Glancing towards the now ripped scarf that was nearly torn down to shreds by the cars passing by on top of it, and the material being ruined to the point of no return, I don't know why I still kept it. I don't know why I took it. I don't know why I love it. Why?

I closed the window, and lied back down on the bed, as I played some music on my phone. I remember Lucy saying that she likes this song a lot, so I typed the name in, and played it quietly, so as to not wake up my parents and sister. And once I heard the beginning of the song, my lips curved into a smile, even though I felt no happiness at the moment.

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you. _

I inwardly sang the song in my head, imagining singing this to Lucy, and her smiling at me cutely, like she always does.

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

The scene played over in my head, and I instantly thought about wanting to just go and see her.

_Well, I know this little chapel,  
on the boulevard we can go,  
no one will know,  
oh come on, girl. _

And why am I obsessing over her? I can fall out of love just as fast as I fell in love. Right?

_Who cares if we're trashed?  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl. _

Right?

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no.  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Wrong.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
we're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

I love this girl.

Ripping out the earphones from my phone, I tossed the contraption somewhere in the room, not caring if I cracked the screen or not.

I need to go and see her.

And I need to do it now.

I slammed the door to my room open, not caring that it's nearly 2 in the morning, and that my family is asleep, because this is something that can't wait.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"What?" The woman yelled from the bedroom, "Where are you going?"

"I've got a dare to do!"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"No Levy, for the hundredth time, I will be completely fine by myself." I said to the blue-haired girl in front of me, which just refused to leave.

After I called to tell her about what happened, she came here as fast as she could, to talk to me for two full _agonizing _hours about how boys are idiots, and about how it took Gajeel weeks to ask her out before he got the courage. She lectured me about keeping my distance from him, which is exactly what I intended on doing. I was not going to talk to him after this.

"Well, if you say so…" She mumbled, still a bit hesitant about leaving, her left leg still resting on the inside of my house, even though the rest of her petite body was already out. "But don't call him or anything!" She shouted, and I nodded my head, hugging her and closing the door behind her, as I rested my head on the wooden surface of the object.

I don't know what happened earlier, and I'm not sure whether I want to find out or not. My eyes fluttered closed, as I pictured that heartbreaking moment when he shoved me off of him, and I fell to the ground. Even though I know Natsu hated me—or maybe even _still _hates me—I thought that he was begging to be a lot nicer than that. But now, I could see his real character swim to the surface, and I don't want to see it.

To be completely honest, I thought he was about to confess. I mean, the mood was right, and the words were spot on, but he just _had _to ruin it all, and make me feel dejected. I actually _wanted _him to say that he loves me, because I already know that that's the way I feel about him, and I wanted my love to be returned, but that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon, though. So, after the temper tantrum I threw, and even disposed of the scarf I bought for him with so much compassion and sympathy, I was ready to ball my eyes out, and ran away like a coward. I felt stupid for doing that, but it was my only choice at the time. I hid behind one of the houses in the neighborhood, and waited until he left to go back home, in a Natsu-free environment.

I waited for him to say it. I _wanted _him to say it! I even lied about having a person confess to me while he was with Lisanna just to try and make him a bit jealous and make a move! Ha ha, now that I think about it, I'm the horrible person here. I expected him to love me back while he probably has someone else he likes. Why did I even get my hopes up? I should've known that he didn't like me. But, whenever he said he hated me, or we had an argument, Natsu was always back. So, why isn't he here now?

And that's how I got here, in my bedroom, hugging the bag of chips Levy got me for 'comfort' as I gazed upon the sky, painted with numerous clouds which surrounded the area. Too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing the stars tonight, but I guess that's another fantasy that won't be happening today. I looked up at the moon which was barely even visible, and I knew it.

It's going to rain tonight.

I hate the rain with passion, because it always makes me feel a lot more depressed than I actually am, and I want to just turn on the sun and have a bright sunshine-y day. And as I stared from the window, I noticed a red balloon passing by, as this night's light wind carried it away from my house.

And just a few seconds later, little droplets of rain started falling down on the trees my father worked so hard to plant, on the streetlights I always stand under when I'm waiting for the bus, on the rooftops of our neighborhood's houses, and the asphalt where I threw Natsu's scarf, in the midst of raging over a simplistic matter. The rain was pouring in just mere moments, and it didn't seem like a good time to be out there right now, as people would often say 'it's raining cats and dogs'. The wind blew, as I got up to push the glass structure against the drops splashing on its surface.

I need to start closing my window when I sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So many people were disappointed in the last chapter xD**

**Oh well, at least I'm fixing their relationships, right? **

**So, here's a clear vision of what their mind is telling them, and how their thoughts are progressing throughout the outcome of the last chapter. I hope I conveyed their emotions well. **

**Now, before I log off to finally take off the dress that's itching me everywhere, I have something I want to say:**

**-||I often try to start new stories, but seeing as I don't have enough time or inspiration to finish them, I only write like, one chapter. And I know that I'll never finish their stories, but I thought that some of you may want to use them. _So, if you're reading this, and you don't know how to start a story on your own, I can send you one of my started stories, and you can use that as a model, or copy the exact same thing, and just finish it._ So, if you want that, please write me a private message, and I'll get back to you.||-**

**And as you already know, I don't have an endless supply, so I won't have enough for everyone, and _only the first four people will get stories_, because I only have four. I had more, but deleted them before I thought of this. **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you feel like it! STORY IS ENDING IN ONE MORE CHAPTER, BUT IT WILL HAVE AN EPILOGUE. SO, ALL IN ALL, 23 CHAPTERS. THANK YOU. **

**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**

* * *

End of Chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 22: Suki

22 (LAST CHAPTER)

**Love**

* * *

_And as I try to explain to you what love is, my hands can't type anything but 'you have to feel it, to know what it is'. _

* * *

Chapter 22:

* * *

I don't know why I'm doing this, and I don't think I ever will. This is madness! U feel like an amateur actor from some cliche drama with a cheesy storyline. I'm not sane.

As I ran as fast as my legs could possibly take, I didn't have time to stop and take a break, or hide from the pouring rain. I turned left, barely able to see properly from the stops frantically hitting my face, as I looked around to make sure I was still going the right way. My mind only focusing on whether Lucy will listen to me or not, I ran full speed ahead, hoping that my body won't give up on me before I can get there and speak my mind.

I could only hope she's home, and willing to let me in so we can have a talk. I need to talk to her and make this right. Wait for me, Lucy!

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V:

I watched the raindrops cascade down the glass surface of my bedroom window. I knew that this was a mistake right from the start. Natsu and I have nothing in common, and we aren't compatible at all. Even if we were dating no one would believe us, because we're just too different.

I shouldn't have hoped for a miracle. This sort of thing would never work out, and I never once stood a chance. He was so cold towards me from the very beginning and he was never serious. I regret buying him that scarf. I regret defending him all those years ago, and I regret letting him stay here for so long.

But most of all, I regret falling in love with him…

And yet, even after what happened, my feelings won't go away. They won't disappear or dissolve into small fragments of the unimportant memories of the past that you often forget. They won't leave me alone. And I hate myself for being like that. I hate it so much.

Why can't I go back to hating him like I used to? Why do I know that when I see him, my heart will start pounding and I'll do or say something stupid..? Why am I so pathetic? And I still feel as if he's a nice person underneath all that dirt. But sometimes, you're just too tired to keep on digging.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V:

My feet ache and I can feel some stinging pain in my knees, but I still have the will to go on… somehow. Even though my clothes feel like I've just taken them out from the washing machine, I keep on running towards the house which has just appeared in my field of vision, as my face quickens rapidly, and I sprint forward with my newfound strength, only to drop down on my knees when I reach it.

Here it is.

Here's the house in which I spent all those moments with her, and the place where I temporarily lived with her. Here's the door out of which she stormed out after that argument, and the busy street on which she threw my favorite scarf - now as quiet as the night, with no cars to be seen. And here's the window she always keeps open… or at least, she used to.

My insides twist and I felt something stuck in my throat, as I stare at the closed object made of glass, wishing-for a moment-for it to be shattered to pieces by my fist. But I don't do that. Instead, with a hand that's anything but calm, I ring the doorbell shakily, retreating my hand as fast as I could, as if I'd gotten burned.

Feeling the rain hit my hair's already dripping locks, and the water drop down to my expectant face, I waited for what seemed to be the longest few seconds in my entire life. I was dead tired, panting like a marathon runner, as I ran a hand through my hair, begging my legs not to break as I got up from my knees to as least look half presentable.

And when she didn't reply or open the door, I felt panic overtake my brain as I rapidly started ringing the contraption in fear, all sorts of things crossing my mind as my fists started pounding against the surface. And then, frantically looking up at the window of her bedroom, I noticed that it was still open.

This is my chance.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V:

Old habits die hard, right? I guess that's why I didn't close my window all the way, even though I was starting to regret it. Did it always feel this cold when I left my window open? Probably, although I somewhat doubt it.

And then, I heard someone ring the doorbell, feeling a bit confused. Levy left a while ago, so that can't be her. My other friends don't know what happened yet, and I told Levy not to bother them with it. My parents are both on a business trip, so it can't be any of them. But, I guess it's probably Levy. She often forgets her things here, and was probably back to get them, even though it's really late.

I look around for something that might belong to her, but then I hear the doorbell start ringing again, this time almost frantically, as the intervals become shorter than a second, and it sounds almost… desperate? Whoever is down there starts knocking loudly, and fear spreads from my head to my toes, as my mind became flooded with a lot of scenarios in which people mostly harm me.

So, thanking my past self for leaving the window open a bit, I inched closer, to look out of it as discreetly as I possibly could. And, when I noticed the all too familiar pink hair now almost glued to his face because of the rain, I covered my mouth with my hand as I tried not to yell.

Natsu.

Natsu was here, on my street, in front of my house, under my window, standing soaked in the water from the rain, with an apologetic look on his face, hyperventilating, until his eyes meet mine, and he stops in his tracks. We stare at each other silently, his mouth still agape as he exhales loudly, and saddened eyes staring at me in fear. His mouth moves to speak, "Luce!"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V:

And once I spot the blurry figure of my one true love, my eyes widen in fear that she might slam the window in my face and never want to see me again. This is not the moment to ask her to let me in for a talk, or beg her to come down and listen to what I have to say. No, this isn't a moment for that. This is a moment for taking action and saying what I really feel. I don't have the luxury of sitting down to explain myself, and I don't want to scare her by climbing in through the window. No, this is not a time for casual talks or previously thought out plans.

I'm standing under her window wet and cold, and I'll probably have a fever later, but this is the present and I need to convey my feelings to her properly. Who cares if she doesn't want to hear me out? I still have to try, right?

"Luce!" I call out as loud as my vocal cords let me, and I watch her figure back away a little, but not enough to be unable to hear my voice. Good. This is good. This is fine. She can hear me out, right? Yeah, I just need to be quick and express myself, "Lucy! I know you're up there, I can see you!" I shouted, and cringed when i got no response. But it's too late to give up now.

"I know you don't want to see me, or listen to me, or have anything to do with me! And you're 100% right about that! But, please, I beg you to hear me out, even if it's for a few minutes max. I won't take long, and I promise I won't hurt you like I did! So please, just listen to me!" She didn't open the window further, but she didn't close it either, so I took that as a sign to go on.

"I'm an idiot, okay? A big, fat, useless idiot who hurts the people he cares for most! I'm not smart like you, Lucy. I don't know what to do! I don't know what to fucking do! But I want to apologize, okay? I want to say 'sorry' and beg you for forgiveness but I know that it won't be enough. I know I was awful to you, and treated you like a piece of shit, when you deserve so much better. I'm the one who's a piece of shit, Lucy. I'm the one who needs to be treated like he's an absolute jerk because I fucking am. I made you do all those things for me and I fucking pushed you away from me! You fell down because of me! You hurt your leg because of me! Because of this idiot right here who doesn't know what to say!" I scream out, not caring about waking up the entire neighborhood. I'd wake up the entire world if I have to.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for being a dick to you like that. I just wanted you to be closer to me, and to belong to me. Yeah, i admit it… I might be an idiot Lucy, but at least I know what I feel about you, right? I know it's not hatred. This emotion is too fucking strong to be hatred. Why do you think I keep on hanging out with you? I don't even have a reason anymore, so I make up random shit just so I can see you. And that date we had was the best thing that ever happened to me. I know you might not believe me, and I don't blame you but at least try to believe me! Try to believe that this idiot right here has feelings for you! Real feelings!" My throat hurts, but I'll yell until my voice goes hoarse if I have to.

"I know I mess up, and I know that this isn't nearly enough for you to just forget about what happened, but I'd be happy if you just heard what I wanted to say. Because… because… because I have a fucking crush on you, okay?" I scream, and noticed her inch closer to the window, "I like you. No, I love you. I love you more than anything in this damned world, Lucy, and I need you! I want you! I just want to climb up there and kiss the shit out of you right now because damn you make me want to steal you and run away to the other side of the world! When I'm with you I forget about the shit going on in my life, and the fucking mess my social life has gotten in. I don't even care about that anymore! I only care about having you in my arms because it feels fucking amazing, and I feel the safest when I'm with you, which is kind of funny because I'm the one who's supposed to be stronger. But you're the source of my strength Lucy!" I can see her put her hand against the window.

"So, I'm begging you! Let me have a do-over! Let me prove my love to you, because I'll do anything it takes! I'm almost 18 anyways, and my birthday is in three days, so I want to celebrate it with you! I want to be with you! I want to live with you and wake up next your sleeping face because I've seen it multiple times and it's adorable! It's cute! It's everything I've dreamed it would be! And if I had to guess, I would say that I never hated you in the first place! That was just the fear of failure if I ever attempted to tell you how much I want you!" I laugh lightly, feeling the hysteria flood in me, "I'm such a coward, right?"

Her hand slid down the glass, but she didn't remove it, "I know that you probably want to tell me to go fuck myself and never see you again. I'm just so fucking sorry for everything I ever said to you, and all those times I made you feel like a prick. I'm the prick here Lucy! Me! I'm the son of a bitch who made you cry! And I vowed I'd never make you cry after that incident in the hallway. So at least come down and punch me! Or come down and hit me with a brick! Or just come down and shoot me before some of your neighbors actually call the cops!"

She doesn't react, and I decide to go all out, "So just fucking marry me already! I want you so bad Lucy! You don't even know! And you probably hate me or just feel sorry for my social life so you became my friend and now you don't want to see me again, but here I fucking am! I'm confessing to you! It might not be the best damned confession in the world, and I cursed like 80% of the time, but just try to become my friend again! I'll tell you how much I love you everyday! I know it sounds cheesy, and you're probably laughing up there, but I love you!"

I cough, my throat getting worse by the second, "I don't have anything else to say to you, except that I fucking want you to be mine! I even proposed damn it!" I choke out, "What is it? Do you want me to sing you a song or something? I can do that, if you want! I can do anything, Lucy. Anything! I'd die for you, you know that?" By the time I say this, I could feel the back of my throat go as dry as a desert, but this is not the end, "So, at least say something! I deserve at least a word, right? After everything I said, I think I deserve a reply! And even if it's no, I'll keep trying to win you over! But just, please say something…" I look away from the window, not wanting her to see the desperation and sadness in my eyes, "Please, Lucy…"

And before I even know it, the window is slammed shut against the wall, and I can see her hand move the curtains so they cover the whole thing, and she can no longer see me anymore. And, I can't see her either. I laughed bitterly, running a hand through my hair, watching the rain drop down in an intensifying speed, as I looked around to see if I've woken up any of the neighbors. There were a few people watching from their windows, but once they saw me fail miserably, they decided to continue sleeping or something, and I'm guessing they were feeling sorry for me since they didn't call the police.

"You're… such an idiot…"

I stopped in my tracks, not even sure if I was about to leave or not, when I heard that voice that I'll recognize anytime, anywhere. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was, or where that person was standing, or feel my heartbeat increase like I just won the lottery or something. That's probably because for me, this is something way more important than just a lottery. This is something I love, adore, want.

I took in a deep breath, before slowly exhaling, as I turned around as slow as I could, scared as if I might chase her away, but no. There she was. My goddess dressed in her all too familiar pajamas, standing drenched in the night's rain, with the raindrops mixing in with the tears cascading down her cheeks, as she offers me a pleased smile, which almost makes me cry out of happiness, as I inch closer to her dripping body, afraid of breaking her, or something. Unsure if I have the right to touch her after what happened, and half-expecting her to pull away or slap me, I carefully rest my right hand on her shoulder. And when she didn't push me away, I slowly removed it, and placed the other one on the top of her head to experiment a little.

Maybe she had some boundaries now, like I can't hug her anymore or something like that, but once she did nothing except stare at me cutely, I couldn't help it anymore, and crushed her small body against my own, thinking of how much I missed having her in my arms like this. Only she can awaken my state of bliss like that. I burry my head in her neck, smiling against the softness of her skin, as I swallow down a groan of success.

"A simple 'sorry' would've sufficed." She mumbled, slowly wrapping her own hands around my torso.

"You deserved a lot more than just a 'sorry' Luce" I said, dead serious, using one of my hands to rub soothing circles on her back, as I felt my hunger for her increase, and unafraid of her response or the fact that I might make her hate me again, I couldn't do anything but gently push her away just a bit, so I could slam my lips onto hers and kiss the girl of my dreams as gentle as I could. I had my eyes closed, and so did she. After a second, I felt the warmth from her lips spread through my veins to every part of my body, and noticed her part her lips for a second, which I used to deepen the kiss. She did not protest, but in fact, kissed me back.

I was finally kissing the girl I love so much, and I couldn't help but smile against her mouth. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We parted a few seconds later to take a breather, as I looked into her cute blushing face. This is her first kiss, right? Hehe. I wish it was my first kiss too, but oh well. I'll just have to take all her other firsts. Smiling devilishly, I hugged her closer, tucking her head underneath my chin, contently smiling as I totally forgot about the rain, and us being soaking wet, and some of the neighbors watching from the corner of their windows, and just rubbed soothing circles on her back with my hand, being unable to stop my stupid grin.

"I love you." She suddenly whispered, and even though I've heard that sentence spoken to me hundreds of times before, I felt my cheeks redden for the first time, and look away from her. She loves me, huh? Could this _get _any better? I've probably used up all the luck of my life in this one night.

"I love you, too" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, as I chose to ignore the more embarrassing things I shouted a couple of minutes ago.

Smiling like the idiot I am, I felt my hands relax from her body, and coughed for the hundredth time that day. Ah, this was a success, I can lie down now. I vaguely heard Lucy ask if I'm okay, as my worn out cold body dropped down on the ground, and my eyes shot closed and I was swallowed by the darkness of my own limits.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long, but whenever I want to post the last chapter, I spend like, a few days just thinking about what I should write, then write some notes down, and try to have a pretty good concept setting before I actually start it, then i spend a few days writing it and checking it and rewriting and deleting and a lot of other stuff every author goes through when wanting to complete his piece. So, yeah. **

**This is the LAST CHAPTER. **

**But, I will put up an epilogue in a few days, with how their lives are doing and stuff. So one more chapter is confirmed, and we don't have to say goodbye yet. This fic, as planned, ends on the 23rd chappie, so I hope you take your time to read it. **

**Also, thank you for bringing me up to 993 reviews, because honestly, I just felt like I had a dream come true. You guys have no idea how much all of those reviews (good &amp; bad) mean to me, since I want to become an author. This helps a lot, and please continue to follow my profile to keep updated about the new story I'm planning to post. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**~With keys, through flames! Aye!~**

* * *

End of Chapter 22.


	23. Chapter 23: Clueless Ever After

23 (epilogue)

**Adoration**

* * *

_Yes, he adored every little part of her. Because she was his everything._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there people! Thanks a lot fro sticking with this story since the very first chapter. To be honest, I was so cryptic about this one, and thought it would turn our bad and boring, but you guys actually loved it the most. Thank you for making my dream of having more than 1000 reviews come true. This would never have been possible if you guys didn't help me. I'm genuinely proud of my work, and happy that you read it whole. I can't believe I'm finishing this story... It was my favorite to write so far, and I've grown used to it... Oh well, all good things come to an end, right? MAKE SURE U READ THE NEW STORY'LL BE POSTING IN A WEEK OR SO!**

**Now, this is where I normally give shoutouts, but there were so many readers this time around that I can't seem to manage to pick out only a few. So yes, you who are reading this right now, I'm talking to you. Thank you for being here, supporting me, and making my amateur work seem important at least to me. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be on the first chapter of this story, wondering where I went wrong. Thank you, for existing. **

**Without any further delays, we go onto the last chapter, in other words, the epilogue...**

* * *

Chapter 23:

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Warmth.

The only thing I could feel right now, was this unexplainable warmth surrounding my body and enveloping my senses. Being overtaken by some cosy feeling of security, I felt the need to exhale loudly only to express my content, as I snuggled closer to the source of warmth. The only thing in my mind right now was the image of plain nothingness and the amazing feeling of floating. I felt as if I was lying on a cloud in the sky, free from all the worries in life. And I really was. I had finally got the girl of my dreams to like me, and I didn't have to think of a way to get closer to her anymore. My problems had disappeared in a flash, and the only magic spell I needed to make that happen was just to tell everything to her.

_Her. _

That amazingly cute girl with insanely stunning looks and perfect character, impossibly beautiful voice, and warmth, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was always on the verge of yelling at her because I knew she was right, or patting her back because I know she needed it. She was the sun in my sky, the cookies in my milk, the peanut to my butter, water to my ocean, spring in my step, gaze on my donut, flip to my flop, cherry to my sundae, sweet in my dreams, blue in my sky, best to my friend, twinkle in my eye, love of my life...

Lucy.

The girl for which I'd swim every ocean, climb every mountain and run across every track. The girl I loved ever since I first laid eyes upon, and yet never had the courage to even admit it to myself. Afraid of what other would say, afraid of my popularity dropping, afraid of making me look stupid. And yet, it was I who ruined my reputation, and she who made me feel like a valuable person again. She saved me. She was the only one who came to my rescue when I felt like I wasn't needed anywhere anymore. She was the only person who lent me a helping hand even though I didn't ask for it, and pulled me out of my misery.

I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a smile at the mere thought of my princess. That's right, she's the princess and I'm the butler who swore his eternal loyalty to her. I'm the one who will spend the rest of his life trying to make up for all of his mistakes, and never leave her sight.

Feeling the rays of the sun ghost over my face, making the warmth even more pleasant, I stretched my hands, still too tired to open up my eyes and check my surroundings. Come to think of it, what really happened last night after I conveyed my feelings? My mind can't seem to recall the events after that.

But I didn't need that info. I was happy just lying here, hugging something warm and cuddly. My right hand reaches out to stretch, falling down on the warm surface, being greeted by something nice and soft. A pillow. Toying with the warm pillow, my hand grips it even tighter, as I lift up my head to lie down on it.

But the birds chirping outside wouldn't let me get my rest, and I decided it was time to start the day. Finally opening my eyes, I was greeted by the familiar curtains on Lucy's windows. Ah, so I'm in her bedroom, huh? I guess I passed out or something yesterday, and she had no choice but to bring me here. I'm always being saved...

Smiling to myself, I looked down, only to be greeted by two pairs of legs. Wait a minute... I don't remember being an octopus! And don't they have eight legs? Hmm, but I once read that there was this mutation and—ugh, getting distracted here.

My eyes flew up that instant, only to see Lucy's sleeping face just inches away from mine! I would've jolted back if I wasn't deathly holding on to the pillow from earlier. I look towards my right hand and...

HOLY MOTHER OF—

WHAT THE FUCKING—

OH SHIT—

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.

Slowly, like my life depended on it, I hesitantly released Lucy's b—... _body part, _and retreated my hand at a safe distance. Hyperventilating as if I'd just seen a ghost, I looked towards my hand, quaking in fear. She was there, _right there, _lying next to me so tired, and so... _defenceless. _I swallow down my own spit, carefully taking out my left arm from underneath her back, as I untangled our legs, and slowly slid out from beneath the fumbled covers, standing on the cold bedroom floor.

What the fuck happened here..?

I was in the same bed with her?! The covers were all messy and she looks really tired... but more importantly, why was my hand freely cupping one of her b... GAH I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT WITHOUT BLUSHING LIKE A JAPANESE SCHOOLGIRL!

Alright, calm down Natsu... calm down...

Just look around carefully and think of the possibilities.

Okay, hmm... so we were lying in the same bed. I can see her tank top down on the ground and—oh my fucking spicy cheese balls what is she even wearing?! I look towards her, only to find the upper part of her body covered by the blanket, so I can't see if she's wearing something or not. I feel sweat dripping from my forehead as I look down to inspect myself.

I'm wearing my shorts. Good.

...

JUST MY SHORTS?! WHY THE FUCK AM I TOPLESS?

I exhale loudly, looking towards the bed once more. Lucy's hair is a mess, but she's wearing the shorts from last night. I walked closer, staring at her bare stomach, the pointer finger on my right hand sliding across it, as if leaving some trail behind to mark her being mine, when my mind finally realizes what I'm doing. I'm acting like some creeper touching a girl's naked stomach while she's sleeping?!

Slapping my face as hard as I could, I ran downstairs in a frantic manner. Finding her phone on the table, I quickly dialled Gray's number, feeling a sense of relief once I heard his voice from the other side of the line.

"What's up, flame head?" He asked, as I tried fumbling with my words.

"Hey bro, I didn't wake you up, right?!" I asked, as if that was the important thing here.

"Uh no? It's like, 2 PM." He mumbled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is!? I just woke up!" I yelled, looking at Lucy's clock to confirm what he said.

"You did? Did something keep you up late last night?" He asked, and I felt my face heat up.

"Uh.. Lucy's still sleeping too.." I muttered.

"Really? I guess she was probably up all night doing something."

I slammed my head on the nearest wall, trying not to think of _those things. _

"But listen here Gray, that's why I'm calling. I'm in deep shit man. Like, really deep shit."

"Huh? 'sup?"

"Well, I woke up in Lucy's bed... topless... and her t-shirt or whatever is down on the floor along with mine... and um... my hand was touching a _certain soft spot..."_

"YOU GROPED HER BOOBS?!"

"ASDFHJSGFGHJHSDUEHUEWHU YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IT OUT LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

After some heavy breathing, Gray finally grasped his sense of reality, and I heard him exhale loudly, "So... you had sex?"

"..."

"I mean," he continued, after I gave no reply, "That's the only logical explanation, right? Both of you lying shirtless like that, in the same bed, probably hugging and—ugh I think I'm going to barf..."

"Dude... I think she's going to kill me once she wakes up... oh shit, I think I hear something moving upstairs!"

"You do!? Uh, I gotta go man, I'm uh—I'm going into a tunnel! Choo choo!"

"Choo choo? What the fuck!? Stay with me man!"

But the line was dead a few moments later. I sighed in defeat, slamming the phone back on the table before slowly walking up the stairs, to check up on Lucy. And there she was, completely sprawled across the bed, making it impossible to lie anywhere next to her.

Giving into temptation, I kneeled down next to her, my right hand moving up to slowly lift the blanket up from her torso, as I started sweating more than ever. Feeling a small sense of guilt in the back of my throat, I peeked underneath the material, to see—

"What are you doing?"

My hands froze in place, as I awkwardly turned my head to look at the now fully awake girl, staring at me. Releasing the blanket, I immediately bounced back to my feet, laughing hysterically, "AHAHA I WAS JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF HAHAHA YOU UM AHAHA WERE MAYBE COLD HERE LIKE THAT AND STUFF HAHA I DIDN'T HAVE ANY ULTERIOR MOTIVES PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

She stared at me blankly, as if she had no idea what I was talking about, slowly pushing her upper body up, and supporting it with her elbows. The blanked slid down from her torso, revealing a comfortable-looking sleeveless shirt, as she stretched, and got up as well. Just as I thought was into clear, she suddenly clutched her stomach and moaned in pain.

"Ouch, my stomach hurts! Oh well, I guess it's because of _that." _

Feeling my cheeks redden and my hands sweat, I looked away from her, putting on my shirt from yesterday. She told me she was going to the bathroom, and disappeared.

Defeated, I walked down in the kitchen, watching as she walked in, and started making breakfast. She quickly fried some eggs and bacon, and we started eating in mere minutes. Deciding to investigate further, I spoke up first.

"So uhm, about yesterday..."

"Oh, you mean _that"_

"Y-yeah... so... how was it?"

Her eyes brightened up, "Oh it was simply _fantastic. _You really knew what you were doing, huh? You made it look like it wasn't your first time."

I started choking on the piece of bacon, and Lucy quickly bent over the table to give me some water. Getting a good look at her cleavage, I felt my cheeks redden once more, as I tried looking away.

"S-so... I guess that means last night was good..." I mumbled, a bit sad.

"Yep, just great."

"But..."

"simply the best!" She smiled, and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

"BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I suddenly shouted, catching her attention, as she dropped her fork and stared at me, "You said it was great but, I can't recall the feeling! I mean, was I good? Were you happy? Is that why you're hurting? How could I forget my first!? I WANT A DO-OVER!"

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I mean, if we already did it, WERE WE AT LEAST USING PROTECTION!? I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!"

"What the—"

"DID WE REALLY SLEEP TOGETHER?!"

"WHAT!?" She shrieked, her face turning completely red.

"I mean," I started, having finally calmed down, "You said your stomach hurt, our clothes were all over the place, and we were in the same bed, so I figured—"

My little speech was cut short from the loud fits of laughter that suddenly erupted from her, as she clothed her stomach, "What were you even thinking? You passed out last night, so the first thing I thought of was taking you up to my bedroom, and when I finally managed to drag you all the way there, you clutched my hand, and begged me to stay in your sleep. So, I decided there was no harm to be done since you were already asleep, and lied the upper half of my body on the bed until you fell asleep, but somewhere along the line, I fell asleep as well." She explained, but there were still unsolved puzzles.

"Well that explains a part of it, but what about my clothes?"

"They were soaked from the rain, so I took your shirt off. When I tried to make you put on my cousin's sweater, you pushed it away, so I left you like that. I changed my shirt though, since I didn't want to catch a cold."

"Oh... But why were we sleeping like that?!"

"You have a tight grip, so I wouldn't be surprised if you had pulled me up on the bed with you."

"But you said I was good at it? Like it wasn't my first time!?"

"I was talking about the romantic confession."

"Okay... but wait, you said your stomach hurts because of _that!?"_

"It's my monthly 'event'? You know, the thing girls have?"

"oh... ooooooooooh"

She started laughing, and this time, I joined her. I can't believe I was as stupid as that, to allow myself weird delusions.

We continued eating happily, enjoying our first day as 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I guess fun times like this are just beginning huh... who knows what sort of adventures we'll have next? I really, honestly, from the bottom of my heart, love this girl as much as I can.

I looked towards my right hand, blushing at the thought of where it used to be an hour ago...

"Hey Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The End

~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~

* * *

"...we can do it anytime you're up for it though"

"NATSU!"


End file.
